Xalina
by Deviland
Summary: Qui aurait cru que Vergil aurait eu une fille? En l'occurence Xalina. Sauf que ce privilege est cher a payer quand on a tous les demons contre soit meme...
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour a tous. Donc voici une fic de Devil May Cry! Comme c'est la premiere que je fais soyez simpas.

Note de l'auteur : Je suis vraiment decu mais les persos de Devil May Cry ne m'appartiennent pas. T.T Ils appartiennent a Capcom. Dommage...

Sinon bonne lecture.^^

La pluie …

La pluie! Voilà ce qu'on pouvait entendre dans cette salle blanche … Le bruit couvrait les coups d'épée du combat entre elle et son adversaire. Elle utilisait ses pistolets et son épée tout en évitant les coups mortels qu'il lui portait! Il avait eu l'avantage depuis le début du combat mais elle n'avait pas abandonne pour autant! Après quelques coups donner sans ménagement, il planta son épée dans son ventre et murmura quelque chose a son oreille pour ensuite retire violament son arme et la laissait morte …

7h10 – Agence « Devil May Cry »

Xalina se réveilla en sursaut! Elle venais encore de refaire le même cauchemars depuis trois jours. En reprenant son souffle elle enleva les mèches noires, qui lui cache la vue, d'un geste vif et se dépêchait d'aller prendre une douche. Des qu'elle eu terminée, elle descendit à la cuisine pour déjeuné … Elle mangeait avec un air absent en repensant a ce rêve! Pourquoi faisait-elle le même cauchemars depuis 3 jours? En déposant son bol dans l'évier elle soupira, ce qui attira l'attention de son oncle qui l'a regardait depuis cinq bonnes minutes …

« - Que t'arrive t-il Xalina? Demanda t-il alors qu'elle commençait a se diriger vers le canapé pour récupérer son sac de cours »

« - Rien … »

« - Vraiment? On ne dirait pas! »

« - Je te jure que je n'ai rien, Dante! »

« - Mais oui et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre! Ironisa t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, qui était tout sauf agréable »

« - J'ai encore fait un cauchemars, c'est tout! Avoua t-elle »

« - Le même ou un autre? »

« - Le même, confirma t-elle en regardant sa montre pour ajouter, écoute, on en reparleras ce soir si tu veux sinon je vais être en retard! »

« - D'accord. Passe une bonne journée! »

Xalina sortit de l'agence de son oncle en soupirant. Cette journée allait surement être longue!

Danteregardait partir sa nièce, il s'inquiéter de la voir dans cet état. Depuis trois jours elle se méfié de certaines choses. Lui aussi d'ailleurs … Quand elle lui avait décrit son adversaire, deux jours plus tôt, il avait recrache le coca qu'il buvait sur Xalina, qui c'était venge par la suite, tellement qu'il était surpris. Son adversaire ressemblait a Mundus, l'ancien empereur démoniaque qu'il avait terrasse une seconde fois il y a longtemps. 15 ans pour être exact, deux ans après que Xalina soit née … Depuis, il avait un mauvais pressentiment! Deux minutes plus tard, il pris lui aussi ses affaires et partit, il avait du travail aujourd'hui …

15h30 – Lycée

« - On a cour de sport? »

Xalina tourna la tête vers son amie pour lui répondre qu'elle ignorait. Celle-ci soupira, comparer a Xalina, elle n'aimait pas trop les cours de sport!

« - Aller! Il parait que la prof n'est pas la! »

« - Vrai? »

« - Enfin c'est ce que tout le monde raconte … »

« - OK, j'ai compris! Affirma t-elle désespéré »

« - Ne désespère pas pour ca Ana! C'est qu'un cour de sport après tout … »

« - Je me demande comment tu peux être aussi sportive? Même les sports qui sont vraiment épuisant pour un professionnel ne te fatiguent pas! Après tout c'est normal, tu n'es pas hu … »

« - Ana! »

« - Donc tu n'es pas humaine, c'est ca? Demanda un garçon derrière elle »

« - Même pas en rêve! »

« - Ou en cauchemars? »

« - Arrête Chris! »

Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier pour qu'il arrête au plus vite. Elle venait a peine d'arriver a oublier son cauchemars qu'il lui avait fait rappeler. Il lui lança un sourire avant de partir vers son groupe d'ami.

« - Je me demande si il n'a pas compris, demanda Ana un air songeur »

« - Espérons pas tu veux, chuchota t-elle en lui adressant un sourire discret, t'es la seule a savoir c'est déjà asse pour moi! Si jamais quelqu'un d'autre l'apprenait je ne sais pas ce qui arriverait … »

17h50 – Agence « Devil May Cry »

Dante posa son épée et ses pistolets a l'endroit ou il avait l'habitude de les ranger. Il fallait qu'il explique a Xalina quelque chose d'important. Si elle rêvait de Mundus ca signifiait surement quelque chose de mauvais.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Dante ne sentit pas une personne aux cheveux blond se faufile derrière lui, un sourire au lèvres.

« - A quoi penses tu? »

« - Trish! dit-il en sursautant »

« - Et oui, c'est bien moi! »

« - Tu m'as fait peur! »

« - J'ai cru remarque … Peux tu me dire pourquoi? »

« - Pour rien! Que veux tu? »

« - Je te le dirais après que tu m'auras dit a quoi tu pensais! »

« - Tu n'as pas change depuis la dernière fois, constat-il en souriant »

« - C'est ce qui fait mon charme! »

« - Je vais t'expliquer, assit toi! »

Dante lui expliqua la situation pendant cinq bonnes minutes!

« - Es tu sur qu'il s'agissait de Mundus? Il pouvait s'agir de n'importe quel personne, dit-elle »

« - Trish … L'adversaire de Xalina avait le même corps que Mundus la dernière fois que nous l'avons combattu! Je lui ai pose des questions sur les moindres détails qui pourrait désignés Mundus et ses réponses étaient celles auxquelles je m'attendais. »

« - Mais comment pourrait-elle le connaître? Elle ne l'a jamais vu! »

« - Je l'ignore moi même … La dernière fois que nous l'avons combattu elle n'a pas pu le voir puisque j'avais demande a Lady de la garder! »

« - Qui je n'ai pas pu voir? Demanda une voix derrière eux »

Dante et Trish tournèrent la tête vers la porte d'entre. Devant celle ci se trouvait Xalina, son sac a la main, les regardant d'un air menaçant. Elle posa son sac, près de la porte, en même temps que sa veste et se dirigea vers eux.

Voila pour le premier chapitre! J'ignore si il vous a plut mais sachez que la suite arrive bientot! Il faut juste que je regle quelques trucs par ci , par la et il est finit.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon voilà la suite. Bonne lecture!^^

Au faite, j'ai modifie quelque chose dans le chapitre 1, je m'etais trompe et je m'en suis rendu compte en le relisant. Desole.^^''''

« - Qui je n'ai pas pu voir? Demanda une voix derrière eux »

Dante et Trish tournèrent la tête vers la porte d'entre. Devant celle ci se trouvait Xalina, son sac a la main, les regardant d'un air menaçant. Elle posa son sac, près de la porte, en même temps que sa veste et se dirigea vers eux.

« - Ah c'est toi Xalina … »

« - Non le pape! Ironisa t-elle »

« - Tu lui as transmis ta façon de répondre a ce que je vois! Constata Trish »

« - Salut Trish. »

« - Bonjour … »

« - Je vais a la douche mais après tu me dit de quoi vous parlez tout les deux! Dit-elle en partant a l'étage »

Dante et Trish regardaient Xalina partir dans sa chambre sans un mot. Trish tourna la tête vers Dante qui n'avait rien dit quand elle avait parlée.

« - Il me semblait qu'a l'époque ou elle avait 9 ans elle était plus douce que ca! »

« - … »

« - Que c'est-il passe pour qu'elle change comme ca? »

« - Elle est devenue comme ca depuis que quelqu'un l'a agressée … »

Xalina revenait tranquillement du collège avec Ana,qu'elle avait invitée a dormir chez elle. Comme elles avaient un peu tarde, elles avaient pris un raccourci passant par le parc. Il faisait déjà nuit et la lune éclairée le parc entier de sa lumière blanchâtre. Quand elles furent arrivées au centre du parc quelqu'un apparu devant Xalina, qui c'était mise a courir, tel un fantôme. De surprise elle fit un bon en arrière en fronçant les sourcils, stoppant Ana surprise également! Comment cette personne avait-elle pu apparaître devant elle sans qu'elle ne l'aperçoive? Elle aurai du l'apercevoir de loin mais rien, il était apparu sans crier garde.

« - Alors voilà la fille de Vergil et de Rosaline! Il est vrai que tu ressemble un peu a tes parents mais c'est minime! »

« - Qui es tu pour me dire ca? »

« - Mon nom est sans importance, commença t-il en souriant, voyons de quoi tu es capable Xalina! »

Il fonça sur elle a une vitesse et lui porta un coup de pied qu'elle ne vit pas. Elle fut propulsée a quelques mètres de lui contre un lampadaire. Elle se releva avec difficulté, encore sonne a cause de l'impact contre le lampadaire, en regardant ou cet homme pouvait être. Une fois debout elle essaya d'avance mais tomba aussi tôt par le coup de poing qu'il lui avait inflige en arrivant a sa droite. Elle cracha du sang et se releva en essuyant le filet de sang coulant de sa bouche. Elle le regardait avance lentement vers elle en scrutant chaque parties de son visage. Il avait l'air jeune et avait les yeux noirs contrairement a ses cheveux, qui était argentés. Il était presque devant elle jusqu'à que Ana s'interpose entre lui et Xalina.

« - Écarte toi ou sinon tu auras le même traitement que cette incapable! »

« - Non. Je ne te laisserai pas l'approcher. »

« - Comme tu veux … »

Il se plaça derrière elle sans qu'elle sans aperçoive et lui donna un coup dans la tête, l'assommant en quelques secondes seulement. Xalina cria son prénom en espérant qu'elle n'avait rien. Elle voulu même la rejoindre pour voir si tout aller bien sauf qu'il se tourna vers elle et lui attrapa le col de sa veste avant même qu'elle n'avance d'un pas.

« - Revenons a toi Xalina, je ne comprend toujours pas comment ses deux la ont pu avoir une fille aussi faible que toi, pesta t-il déçu avant d'ajouter, tu ne vaut pas mieux que ton père! »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu attendais de moi au juste? Demanda t-elle en lui crachant du sang au visage »

« - Que tu saches te défendre, cria t-il en la jetant a terre, quand on sait tout se qui concerne ton père on peut attendre certaines choses de sa fille! »

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parlé. »

« - Ne te moques pas de moi! Tu le sais parfaitement … Sérieux, pourquoi on m'a désigné a moi pour voir se que tu valais? »

« - Peut être parce que tu ne vaux pas mieux que tes amis? Lança t-elle avec un sourire effronté »

Il commençait a s'énerver, Xalina l'avait remarquée! Tout d'un coup, une lumière rouge l'enveloppa pour se dissiper quelques secondes plus tard laissant, a la place d'un humain, une créature rougeâtre. En quelques secondes la peur montait en elle! Qui était cet homme en réalité? Peu importe qui il était, la seule chose qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle devait s'enfuir avec Ana le plus vite possible du parc. Il ne lui laissa pas ce plaisir et l'attaqua plusieurs fois a la suite, lui infligeant des entailles profondes sur son corps avec ses griffes. Elle hurla de souffrance et tomba a terre a moitie consciente, se disant qu'elle allait mourir en voyant son sang coulait abondamment. Il retrouva sa forme humaine et s'agenouilla près d'elle pendant que Ana commençait a retrouver ses esprits et remarque l'état de Xalina.

« - Dommage … »

« - Quoi? Réussi t-elle a demander »

« - Qu'une si belle fille que toi doit mourir, j'aurai presque des regrets! Dit-il avant de rire en faisant apparaître une épée bleu »

« - Tu me fatigues, soupira t-elle en se sentant mal »

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te fatiguerais plus puisque je vais abrégé tes souffrances! Crève! Cria t-il en plantant une épée dans sa poitrine »

« - Non Xalina! Cria Ana en courant vers elle »

Il était trop tard pour que Ana ou quelqu'un d'autre n'intervienne … L'épée avait déjà transperce le cœur de Xalina, la tuant sur le coup. Une seconde plus tard son épée disparu, il se leva un sourire au lèvre et commença a partir en essuyant ses mains pleines du sang de Xalina. Ana était devant le corps de sa meilleure amie et essaya de retenir ses larmes. Elle se tourna vers son assassin, le regard plein de haine, pour remarquer qu'il allait partir sans se soucier de rien jusqu'à qu'il fut brusquement arrêter par une rafale de vent dans son dos! Il se retourna pour voir une lumière bleu près du corps de Xalina. Sachant ce qui se passait il sourit et fit demi tour. Ana, elle, essaye de se couvrir du vent qui émané du corps de Xalina. Quand la lumière disparu, le jeune homme et Ana virent une toute nouvelle personne que Xalina. Sa couleur de cheveux avait change, elle était passe du noir a l'argenté. Ses yeux, autrefois bleu, était d'un rouge écarlate. Et elle était enveloppée d'une aura bleu une fois que ses blessures furent soignées. Sans se soucier des personnes près d'elle, elle contempla ses vêtements.

« - C'est pas vrai, regarde ce que tu as fait! Je viens a peine de m'offrir cette veste et ce jean que je vais devoir les mettre a la poubelle. Tu m'as détruit mes affaires! Attends que je t'envoie la facture, tu vas rire. »

« - Tu crois que c'est le moment de penser a tes vêtements Xalina, demanda Ana en roulant des yeux, je te signale que tu étais morte il y a encore quelques secondes et que la tu ressuscite, comme par magie, avec une coloration et les yeux rouges. »

« - Et alors? De quoi je me mêle '' Mlle J'ai Peur des fantômes ''? »

« - Premièrement je me mêle du faite que tu devrais pense a autre chose que tes vêtements! Et deuxièmement je n'ai pas peur! »

« - Sérieux, pourtant vu comment je suis n'importe quel personne peut avoir peur vu cette transformation! »

« - Heu … Dites … »

« - Toi la ferme, cria Xalina, je m'occupe de toi des que j'ai fini avec ma meilleure amie, une trouillarde de première catégorie. »

« - Écoute, tu lui règle son compte et on continue ce débat chez toi, non? Proposa Ana »

« - C'est pas faux, affirma t-elle avant de se retourne vers son agresseur, c'est bon je suis a toi! Ou en étions nous? »

« - Je viens de te tuer … »

« - Et tu croyais t'être débarrasse de moi? Même si je n'ai pas suivit de cours de karaté, ou tout autre sport de défense, je suis encore en vie malgré tes coups mortels, dit-elle ironiquement avant de poursuivre, tu n'est pas si fort que ca finalement! »

« - Je reconnais que je t'ai sous-estime, soupira t-il, mais tout le monde aurait pense que tu étais faible vu la façon dont tu t'es défendu il y a quelques minutes. »

« - Je ne dit pas le contraire! Bon es tu prêt a mourir? »

« - La même arrogance que son père … »

A son tour, pour la première fois depuis le début, elle fonça sur lui bien plus vite que ce dernier. Il en fut même surpris de la vitesse qu'elle possédait … Au moment ou elle voulu lui donner un coup mortel elle fut stopper par une personne qu'elle connaissait parfaitement. Le voyant l'empêcher de le tuer l'énerver encore plus qu'elle était.

« - Voilà enfin l'oncle, soupira Ana soulage »

« - Lâche moi Dante, cria t-elle en se débâtant, laisse moi lui régler son compte! »

« - Ton autre cote a pris le dessus a ce que je vois, soupira t-il, comment est ce arrive? »

« - Il m'a attaque et a tenter de me tuer! »

« - Je vois, désolé mais … , commença t-il en l'assommant, il vaut mieux que tu dormes pour le moment! »

« - Ça y est, elle est calme? »

« - Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ca! Par contre il va falloir que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu n'as pas peur des démons. Ce n'est pas normal, plus je te regarde et plus je me dit que tu n'as rien d'humain! »

« - On pourra en parler quand on sera a l'agence avec Xalina? »

« - D'accord. Quand a toi, tu diras a ton clown de maitre qu'il oublie Xalina pour le moment! »

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et commença a partir avec Ana, laissant sur place l'agresseur de Xalina sans attendre qu'il réponde. Pendant le trajet, Xalina était redevenue comme avant mais avait une forte fièvre. Ana n'avait pas dormit cette nuit la, tout comme Dante.

« - Qui l'a attaque? Demanda t-elle inquiète »

« - Surement quelqu'un venant de la cour de Mundus … »

« - Mais pourquoi, se demanda t-elle, il devait se douter que tu ne l'avais pas entraine alors elle ne présentait pas vraiment un danger pour eux. »

« - Crois moi, quand je l'ai retenue pour l'empêcher de le tuer, j'ai bien sentit sa force … elle était grande! »

« - Oui mais cette force ne se manifeste que quand elle est transformée en démon, ni avant ni après. »

« - Je sais! En plus il n'y a pas que sa force qui se manifeste dans sa transformation… »

« - Tu veux dire son mauvais caractère, demanda Trish en essayant d'imaginer la dispute entre les deux amies »

« - Je vois que tu as compris! Mais sinon depuis cette agression, j'ai commençais a … »

« - Les mains en l'air Dante! Dit-elle en pointant un pistolet dans son dos pour le faire sursaute »

« - Xalina …»

« - En faite je l'entraine depuis ce jour la afin d'éviter qu'elle ne meurt dans un combat. »

« - Mais qui voudrais se battre contre moi? »

« - Ceux qui en voulaient a tes parents! »

« - Qu'ont-ils fait pour avoir des ennemis? »

« - Tu ne lui as rien expliquer ou quoi? Intervint Trish étonne de l'ignorance de Xalina »

« - … »

« - Dante, murmura t-elle »

« - Écoute Xalina il faut que je t'explique quelque chose … si tes pa … , commença t-il avant d'être interrompu par Xalina»

« - Avant que tu ne continues sur se sujet, dis moi de qui tu parlais quand je suis rentrée! »

« - La personne qui est dans ton rêve ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau a notre ancien ennemi. »

« - Qui? »

« - L'empereur démoniaque, Mundus! »

« - Et je ne le connais pas, c'est ca? »

« - Oui, la dernière fois que nous l'avons combattu, tu avais vers 2 ans donc … »

Il ne put continué sa phrase, quelqu'un venait de frapper a la porte. Xalina se précipita vers celle ci et ouvrit en souriant a sa meilleure amie, qui tomba a terre pendant que Xalina informa Dante qu'elle venait.

« - A … ANA! Cria t-elle en secouant son amie »

« - Xa … lina … Mundus … »

Chapitre 3 en cour


	3. Chapter 3

Ouf je suis pas en retard. Comme j'ai des problèmes avec mon ordinateur je peux pas faire plus vite. Mais bon voilà le troisième chapitre. Espérons qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture!^^

« - L'empereur démoniaque, Mundus! »

« - Et je ne le connais pas, c'est ca? »

« - Oui, la dernière fois que nous l'avons combattu, tu avais vers 2 ans donc … »

Il ne put continué sa phrase, quelqu'un venait de frapper a la porte. Xalina se précipita vers celle ci et ouvrit en souriant a sa meilleure amie, qui tomba a terre pendant que Xalina informa Dante qu'elle venait.

« - A … ANA! Cria t-elle en secouant son amie »

« - Xa … lina … Mundus … »

Elle sombra dans l'inconscience après les quelques mots difficilement prononces pour elle. Les deux adultes se précipitèrent vers la porte et aidèrent Xalina a déposé Ana sur le canapé de la pièce. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arrive sur le chemin? Pendant que Trish s'occupait de soigner les multiples blessures de Ana, Xalina faisait les cents pas sous le regard amusé de Dante même si, au fond, il s'inquiéter lui aussi.

« - Qui l'aurai attaquée, se demanda t-elle a haute voix pour ajouter sans attendre de réponse, surement les personnes qui lui en voulaient? »

« - … »

« - Non, des humains ne sont pas capable d'affliger de tels blessures, affirma t-elle un sourire ironique au lèvre, mais qui alors? »

« - Surement des démons Xalina. »

« - Pourquoi s'attaquer a elle? »

« - Pour t'atteindre! Ils savent que tu vas vouloir la venger et je suis sur que les démons envoyés pour te régler ton compte ne seront pas si gentil que tu ne peux le pensée. »

« - J'avais compris! Je penses même savoir qui a fait ca! »

« - Ah bon et qui? »

« - Elle a prononcée son nom avant de s'évanouir donc on peut éviter de se poser des questions sur ce sujet. »

« - Mundus, dit en réfléchissant, c'est vrai que cet enfoiré soit derrière tout ca. »

« - Sinon, tu peux continué ton petit récit sur '' cet enfoiré '' comme tu le nommes? »

« - Comme tu veux, accepta t-il en prenant une grande inspiration, donc en gros c'est un démon qui a été battu et emprisonné par ton grand père. »

« - Tien voilà un autre sujet ou tu me dois des explications. »

« - On verra sa plus tard. Il a voulu se venger en me tuant. La première fois ou je l'ai combattu j'avais rencontre Trish. A ce moment la elle servait Mundus puisqu'il l'avait crée. »

« - Sérieux? Demanda Xalina en se tournant vers Trish, étonnée »

« - … »

« - Je vais prendre votre silence pour un oui. »

« - On continue! Donc j'ai réussit a battre Mundus et je suis revenu ici avec Trish, qui m'a bien sur aide a le tuer. »

« - OK! Passe a la deuxième rencontre! »

« - C'était a peu près la même chose, enfin il avait le même but. »

« - C'est a dire te tuer a toi et a Trish et contrôler le monde. J'espère qu'il a change de projets car ca ne sert a rien de revenir une troisième fois avec les mêmes projets en sachant qu'il va encore perdre. »

« - Crois moi, il a change de projet! Affirma Dante avec un air grave »

« - Tu sais ce que c'est? »

« - C'est toi, informa une voix inconnue en fermant la porte »

Xalina se retourna pour faire face a ce mystérieux visiteur pour s'avancer vers lui. Plus elle s'approchait de lui et plus elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Une fois devant lui, elle lui posa une seule question:

« - Qui es tu? »

« - Ton pire cauchemars! »

« - Ça je le savais déjà. Je te demande ton nom idiot! »

« - En as tu vraiment besoin? »

« - Ton nom! Répéta t-elle en perdant patience »

« - Marthym*. »

« - Marthy? Qui t'as donne ce prénom? »

« - Mon père. Et c'est Marthym! »

« - C'est compris, affirma t-elle en souriant, sinon que viens tu faire ici? »

« - Te prévenir et t'informe pour ton amie! »

« - Ana … »

« - En faite je suis le responsable de son état! J'ai envoyé des démons pour l'éliminer. »

« - Enfoiré. Cria t-elle de colère en lui donnant un coup de poing violant »

« - Soit poli tu veux, dit-il en lui attrapant son poignet avec sa main droite pendant qu'il massait sa joue, de la gauche »

« - Lâche moi! Dit-elle en se débâtant »

« - Tu devrais restée calme avec moi si tu tiens a la vie, fit-il en la lançant contre un mur »

A ce moment, Dante voulu se lever pour lui donner une leçon mais il remarquât qu'il était paralysée. Trish venait de comprendre qu'elle aussi était dans le même état, même si elle se doutait d'où il venait, comme les deux autres personnes de la pièce, elle lui demanda :

« - Tu viens de la cour de Mundus, n'est ce pas?»

« - Oui et en étant une ancienne combattante de la cour de Mundus tu dois savoir aussi quel niveau je détient pour avoir le pouvoir de vous paralysez? »

« - … »

« - Pourquoi es tu la? Demanda Dante »

« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te le dire. Tu ne lui avoues même pas la vérité sur ses parents. Répondit-il en faisant allusion a Xalina, qui essayée de se lever »

« - C'est pas faux, dit-il en soupirant »

« - Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais partir mais avant … Xalina. »

Il se dirigea tranquillement vers elle. Il l'a força a le regarder en lui tenant son menton pour lui annonçait :

« - Je suppose que tu sais que ton rêve va se réaliser? »

« - Bien sur. »

« - Donc tu ferais mieux de te préparer pour ton combat. Sauf que je ne serai pas ton adversaire. »

« - Je dois prendre cette nouvelle pour un soulagement ou un regret? »

« - Aucun, affirma t-il avant de lui chuchoter a son oreille, espérons que d'ici la, ton esprit démoniaque sera éveillé car tes cheveux sont toujours aussi sombre. »

Il s'éloigna d'elle pour sortir de l'agence après avoir enfonce une aiguille dans sa peau, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Xalina ne l'avait pas quitte des yeux depuis sa dernière phrase. Pourquoi lui disait-il que son esprit démoniaque n'était pas éveillé? Elle c'était déjà transformée en démon. Et puis, quel est le rapport entre son esprit démoniaque et sa couleur de cheveux? Elle ne se posa pas plus de questions puisque Dante c'était pointé devant elle pour savoir si elle allait. Elle le repoussa gentiment et se leva en lui affirmant qu'elle allait.

« - D'après toi, pourquoi il est venu? Demanda Trish en s'adressant a Dante »

« - Pour faire du tourisme! »

« - Tu peux être sérieux de temps en temps? »

« - Parce que je ne le suis pas? Dit-il avec ironie »

« - Dante … »

« - Je suis sur qu'il est venu pour Xalina mais il ne lui a rien fait a part la jette contre le mur. »

« - C'est vrai … »

Boom

Ils se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit et virent que Xalina se trouvait allonge sur le sol, inconsciente. Dante se pencha vers Xalina et lui sortit :

« - Tu sais qu'on ne dort jamais sans les autres? »

« - … »

« - Bon c'est bon Xalina, réveille toi! Ajouta t-il en la secouant »

« - … »

« - Xalina? »

Il la secoua encore avant d'être attire vers un scintillement provenant de sa nuque. Il y remarqua une aiguille et l'a retira d'un coup sec. Quelques secondes plus tard, Xalina se réveilla en baillant pendant que Dante jura qu'il retrouverai et tuerai ce complice de Mundus. Trish expliqua la situation a Xalina, qui ne comprenait plus rien.

« - Donc il m'a endormi? »

« - Oui et Dante a trouvé une aiguille enfonce dans ton cou, elle devait surement contenir du liquide pour t'endormir. »

« - Un somnifère pour être exact. En tout cas j'ai rien ressentit quand il l'a dépose.»

« - Il fait quand même parti de l'élite de Mundus. »

« - Tu as l'air d'en savoir plus que tu ne devrais Trish! Constata Xalina en regardant Dante »

« - J'ai entendu parler de lui quand j'étais au service de Mundus. »

« - Mundus et encore Mundus. Il commence a m'énerver celui la. Je ne le connais pas et il m'attaque. »

« - … »

Elle se dirigea vers le fauteuil se trouvant vers le canapé ou avait été déposé Ana, quelques minutes plus tôt. Plus personne ne dit rien pendant des heures, Dante s'amusait a faire tourner ses pistolets, Trish réfléchissait ainsi que Xalina. Sauf que cette dernière commençait a se rendre compte que quelque chose avait change au fond d'elle. Elle ne pourrait pas dire quoi en ce moment mais elle le sentait. Serais ce a cause de l'aiguille enfoncée dans son cou? Si c'était le cas il fallait qu'elle retrouve Marthym pour lui demander des explications. Elle savait que ca ne serait pas si facile mais elle chercherait autant qu'elle pourra.

* * *

**Marthym**: Duc aux enfers, grand et fort ; il a l'apparence d'un homme robuste, et au derrière une queue de serpent. (on va oublier la queue de serpent, non?^^)  
Il monte un cheval d'une blancheur livide, il connaît les vertus des plantes et des pierres précieuses.  
Trente légions lui obéissent.

Je mettrai une explication a chacun des démons que je nommerai dans ma fic!

Pour parler du prochain chapitre je vais essaye de faire vite mais avec mon ordinateur qui fait des siennes … Sinon je vais quand même essaye de me dépêcher.


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà le chapitre 4.

Bonne lecture!^^

Agence '' Devil May Cry '' - 6h55

Xalina ouvra difficilement les yeux. Elle était fatiguée, elle n'avait réussit a s'endormir tôt puisque elle ne cessait de se poser des questions sur Marthym et cette sensation qu'elle avait en elle. Elle s'étira en baillant pour remarquer par la suite qu'Ana n'était plus sur le canapé. Ou avait-elle pu encore passe? Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas être loin car si elle avait disparu, Dante et Trish l'aurai prévenu avant de partir a se recherche. Un bruit venant de la cuisine attira son attention et l'obligea a s'y rendre pour voir ce qui se passe. Elle rentra tranquillement dans la pièce et remarqua sa meilleure amie essuyant le jus de fruits, qu'elle avait fait tombe. En souriant elle se joigna a elle et l'aida dans sa tache. Une fois finit, Ana pris Xalina dans ses bras pendant que cette dernière était un peu étonnée.

« - Merci, dit-elle »

« - Tu es ma meilleure amie, il est hors de question que je te laisse mourir dans un coin alors que je peux, ou pas, t'aider. »

« - Tu as surement du rencontre Mundus … »

« - Non, répondit-elle, j'ai vu quelqu'un d'autre. »

« - Qui? Demanda t-elle inquiète »

« - Un homme du nom de Marthym. »

« - … »

« - Si tu veux on en reparlera en cour car il faudrait qu'on fasse nos devoirs, je te signale qu'il reste une heure avant de partir. »

« - Tu n'as rien fait? »

« - Non, je réfléchissais a quelque chose et je me suis endormit tard donc … »

« - J'hallucine, lâcha t-elle en portant sa main a son front, toi, Xalina, qui fait toujours ses devoirs même si tu t'entraines, tu n'as pas fait tes devoirs! »

« - C'est pas un drame. »

« - Non c'est sur. »

« - Aller on s'y met sinon on aura jamais fini et je te jure que je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec les profs aujourd'hui. »

« - Faut dire que depuis hier beaucoup de choses sont arrivées … »

« - … »

Elles se mirent a leurs devoirs et finirent une demi heure plus tard. Entre temps Dante et Trish c'étaient levés et les avaient rejoint dans le salon.

« - C'est bien la première fois que je te vois faire tes devoirs le matin, Xalina. Constata Dante, un sourire narquois au lèvre »

« - Tu vois je te l'avais dit, ajouta Ana pour en rajouter une couche »

Xalina lâcha son stylo pour se lever tranquillement, sans répondre a leur provocation. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et sortit, de derrière, un sabre. A cet instant, Dante et Ana blêmirent devant une Trish amusée et une Xalina colérique. Ils n'avaient pas prévus que Xalina se fâcherai aussi facilement. D'habitude elle aurai commence par leur cries dessus pour après passe au combat. Elle se dirigea vers eux et pointa la lame dans leur direction. Quand elle fut devant, elle plaça la pointe du sabre en dessous du cou de Dante et sourit.

« - C'est trop amusant de vous faire flipper, même si toi, Dante, tu n'as pas peur. »

« - T'es pas drôle Xalina, grogna Ana »

« - Mais tu aurais du te douter que je n'allais pas me mettre en colère pour si peu. »

« - C'est pas faux … »

Pendant qu'elles retournèrent faire leurs devoirs, Dante regardait Xalina, inquiet. Quand elle était devant lui, il avait remarqué qu'elle ne plaisanter pas jusqu'à qu'elle est eu un moment de recule. Il se demandait si ce changement de personnalité ne venait pas de l'aiguille de Marthym.

Lycée – 8h10

Ana posa ses affaires sur sa table en soupirant. Les blessures qu'elle avait n'avaient pas encore cicatrisées. Elle ressentait la douleur plus qu'elle ne l'aurai cru. Elle tourna la tête vers Xalina, qui avait la sienne enfouie dans son sac. Elle secoua son amie pour qu'elle évite de s'endormir. Cette dernière grogna mais se redressa quelques secondes après. Elle bailla discrètement avant de se tourner vers Ana qui voulait lui parler.

« - Qui y a t-il? »

« - Il me semble que tu devais m'expliquer ce qui t'es arriver avec ce '' Marthym ''. »

« - Avec Marthy? »

« - Tu lui as déjà donne un surnom alors que vous êtes ennemis? »

« - Même pas en rêve, c'est juste que j'ai l'habitude de dire Marthy et pas Marthym, c'est tout. Il n'y a aucun surnom dans cette histoire. »

« - OK, j'ai pigée. Sinon tu viens au fais? »

Xalina lui raconta l'histoire dans les moindres détails. Elle lui avait tout dit, sauf la partie concernant la sensation qu'elle ressentait en elle. D'ailleurs cette dernière n'avait toujours pas disparu. Elle commençait même a s'intensifier. Xalina était de plus en plus inquiète, que lui avait fait Marthym pour qu'elle soit dans cet état? Elle fut interrompu par Ana qui lui informa que le professeur était arrivé.

« - C'est pas lui qu'on a en première heure, pensa t-elle en regardant son professeur principal, pourquoi est-il la? »

« - Si je suis la c'est pour vous présentez un nouvel élève. »

« - En milieu d'année, ne put s'empêcher de dire Xalina, s'attirant ainsi tout les regards de la classe »

« - Oui. Tu peux entré, dit-il en regardant vers la porte, qui était restée ouverte »

Tous les élèves de la classes regardaient vers le même endroit, la porte. Ils voulaient tous savoir qui était ce nouvel élève. Pour les filles, elles voulaient savoir si c'était un charmant garçon alors que pour ces derniers, c'était l'inverse. Ana soupira devant l'attitude de tous pendant que Xalina tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Elles se fichaient pas mal de savoir qui était ce nouvel élève, ce n'était pas ca qui allaient les aider. Une fois qu'il fut rentré, toutes les filles se dirent en cœur que le garçon qu'elles avaient devant eux était magnifique. Ana était agacée depuis quelques secondes, elle chuchota :

« - Je ne vois pas ce qu'elles lui trouvent, il n'est pas plus beau que Chris … »

« - Depuis quand tu trouves Chris beau? »

« - Euh … »

« - Tu es la ma puce. Dit une voix vers Xalina »

« - Hein? Dirent Xalina et Ana »

Xalina voulu tourner la tête vers cette personne mais elle fut arrêter en plein geste puisque ce dernier lui tenait le menton et était a deux doigts de l'embrasser. Elle reconnue immédiatement ce garçon et se figea. En l'a voyant dans cet état il ne put s'empêcher de sourire pour dire :

« - Tu es surprise de me voir la Xalina! »

« - Marthym … »

« - Vous vous connaissez? Demanda le professeur intrigue »

« - Oui, répondit-il avant d'ajouter, très bien même. »

Xalina détourna le regard, elle était mal a l'aise.

« - J'aurai préférée ne pas te rencontrer, dit-elle tout bas »

« - Qu'as tu dit? »

« - Rien! »

« - Arrête de faire ta timide. »

« - Ben puisque vous vous connaissez … tu lui feras visitée le lycée, Xalina! Décida le professeur »

« - Hors de questions! »

« - Et pourquoi? »

« - Je … »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase puisqu'elle tomba a terre, inconsciente. Ana essaya de la réveiller mais en vain. Le professeur décida que quelqu'un devait l'emmener a l'infirmerie et Marthym se proposa volontaire, devançant ainsi Ana qui lui jeta un regard méchant par la suite. Elle demanda si elle pouvait l'accompagne avec lui. Il refusa! Marthym s'en alla en portant Xalina, il lança un sourire victorieux a Ana. Elle en rageai, pourquoi l'ennemi de Xalina débarquée dans leur lycée?

* * *

Chapitre 4 fini! Je suis encore a l'heure.^^

Il est peut être cour? Si c'est le cas je m'excuse mais je ne peux pas tout dire dans un seul chapitre.

Le prochain arrivera jeudi prochain ou avant puisque a la fin de la semaine je suis en vacance. Enfin …


	5. Chapter 5

La je suis en retard mais vraiment en retard. Tout d'abord j'en suis désolé et je vais vous expliquez pourquoi. Je suis en retard car : 1) Je suis tombée malade (pas marrant quand on commence l'été); 2) J'ai eu a préparer un oral (pour les exams en gros) et 3) Mon ordinateur est mort, il m'a lâché le jour où j'écrivais le chapitre 5. (youpi!-'''''''') Je suis dégoutée a vie (lol), plus d'ordinateur donc pas possible de poster quoi que ce soit ou de faire autre chose sur internet.T.T Grace a l'ordinateur de ma soeur je vais pouvoir continuer a poster et écrire et les chapitres. Je suis encore désolé pour le retard.

Bonne lecture!^^

11h30 - Infirmerie

Xalina se redressa lentement. Elle avait mal a la tête et ignorait pourquoi elle c'était evanouie. Si c'était a cause de Marthym elle le serai!

« - Vous ne devriez vous reposez melle, dit une voix calme »

Elle tourna la tête et vit l'infirmiere.

« - Que m'est-il arrive? Demanda t-elle soulagée de voir l'infirmiere »

« - Vous avez eu un malaise en plein cour, commença t-elle avant d'ajouter, il est surement du au manque de sommeil mais aussi du au faite que vous n'avez peut être pas dejeuner ce matin. »

« - Je vois, dit-elle dans un long soupir »

« - Ca ne me regarde peut être pas mais ... »

« - Oui? »

« - L'envie de changer la couleur de vos cheveux vous ez venue comme ça? »

« - Pardon? »

« - Votre couleur de cheveux n'était-elle pas noire? »

Xalina se jetta hors du lit et se mit devant une vitre. Comment ses cheveux avaient-ils ... ? Voyant sa surprise l'infirmière compris qu'elle n'était pas au courante.

« - Qui? Demanda t-elle »

« - Pardon? »

« - Qui m'a emmene ici, cria t-elle en serant son poing »

« - Quelqu'un de votre classe, il doit être nouveau car je ne l'ai jamais vu avant aujourd'hui. »

« - Merci, dit-elle en sortant »

Elle courait a travers le couloir pendant que l'infirmière criait son nom en liu disant de revenir. Elle ne l'écouta pas et continua a courrir pour s'arrêter devant la porte de sa classe. Elle reprit son souffle et ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte, surprenant tout ceux qui s'y trouvait et le professeur. Elle rentra et se dirigea vers un endroit bien precis pendant que tout le monde l'a dévisagés en se demandant qui elle pouvait bien être. Personne ne reconnaissait Xalina sauf Ana, qui se pensait qu'elle c'était transformée en démon, et Marthym, qui sourié.

« - Que puis-je pour vous Melle? Demanda le professeur »

« - Marthym, dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant la table de ce dernier »

« - Oui, répondit-il, un grand sourire étalé sur son visage »

Vu le sourire qu'il avait, Xalina ne put s'empecher de lui donner une giffle. Certes, elle n'était pas encore transformée en démon mais elle savait qu'elle allait le tuer si il continuait a l'a cherchée. Personne n'intervena dans la classe, Ana savait que Xalina n'allait pas le tuer. Marthym en étant parfaitement conscient lui aussi.

« - Tu sais ce que tu viens de faire? »

« - Attends, laisse moi réfléchir ... Je viens de te frapper, n'est ce pas, dit-elle ironique en souriant »

« - Oui et ... »

« - Vaudrais mieux régler cette histoire dehors, tu ne crois pas, proposa Xalina en redevenant sérieuse »

Marthym se leva et suivit Xalina en dehors de la salle de classe sans attendre l'avis du professeur. Ils se dirigèrent vers le toit de l'immeuble. Une fois en haut, Marthym se tourna vers Xalina pour lui faire face.

« - Tu fais ça souvent ou ... »

« - C'est à cause de toi, répondit-elle en le coupant »

« - Donc c'est une première pour toute ta classe? »

« - Pas vraiment, ils ont l'habitude que je fasse certaines choses donc ... »

« - Pourquoi avoir fait tout ce cinéma? »

« - Tu oses me le demandé, dit-elle méchamment, ma couleur de cheveux a changée depuis que tu m'as emmené a l'infirmerie! »

« - Ah tu veux parler que ta couleur est passée du noir a l'argenté, fit-il d'un air innocent »

« - ... »

« - Il est vrai que j'y suis pour quelque chose dans cette situation. »

« - Tu le nies pas? »

« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais. Tu devrais déjà le savoir. »

« - Hein? »

« - C'est vrai, Dante ne t'as pas encore expliqué »

« - J'ai l'impression aue tu sais des choses sur moi que j'ignore, je me trompe? »

« - Oui, répondit-il avant d'ajouter, même tout les démons savent des choses sur toi et tes parents. »

Xalina ne disait plus rien, elle se rappelait qu'elle ne savait que peu de chose sur ses parents. Ces temps ci les discutions se tournaient toujours vers ses parents. Elle savait que c'était des démons, d'où son pouvoir démoniaque, que son père était le frère jumeau de Dante ainsi que leur prénom. Sauf que ça s'arrêter la, elle ignorait si ils étaient en vie ou mort et pourquoi certains démons voulait les tuer ou se venger sur elle. Marthym regardait l'expression qu'elle avait, il savait qu'elle ignorait tout et ça pouvait être utile pour lui et son maître.

« - Tu veux savoir ces " choses " que tu ignores? »

« - Sache que si je dois les savoirs, ça sera par Dante car quand ça vient d'un ennemi, on peut s'attendre a ce que la vérité soit déformée. »

« - C'est vrai mais si il s'agissait de ta mère, tu l'écouterais? »

Xalina sursauta discretement. Sa mère avait disparu donc on pouvait supposer qu'elle était morte. Dante ne lui avait jamais affirmé si ses parents étaient encore vivants ou si ils étaient morts. Elle voulait savoir sauf qu'elle c'était jurée de ne pas écouter ses ennemis.

« - Tu voudrais savoir si ta mère est vivante, non? demanda t-il en guettant sa réaction »

« - Tu changes de sujet Marthy. »

« - Marthym, dit-il en insistant sur son prénom »

« - C'est pareil pour moi. Maintenant dit moi comment je peux retrouver ma couleur d'avant. Il me semble que ce n'est pas une coloration ... »

« - Tout juste, affirma t-il en souriant, mais désolé pour toi ta couleur naturelle est l'argentée. »

« - Comment? »

« - Oui, pour qu'ils deviennent de cette couleur il fallait que ton esprit démoniaque soit totalement éveillé. »

« - Et comment as tu fait pour éveiller totalement mon esprit démiaque? »

« - Grace a une plante dont j'ai transformé en liquide puis introduit dans une aiguille. »

« - Laisse moi deviner, tu es un spécialiste en plante, dit-elle avec un air ennuyeux »

« - Tu as tout compris. »

« - C'était donc pour ça que tu m'as enfoncé une aiguille dans le cou. Dès qu'elle entre en contact avec la peau de la victime, elle injecte le produit dans le sang et tout agit sans qu'on ne s'en rend compte, expliqua t-elle en le regardant »

« - Tout a fait. Sauf que ce procédé a des effets secondaires, avoua t-il »

« - Du genre s'endormir! »

« - Oui mais aussi autre chose. N'as tu pas ressentit quelque chose au fond de toi? »

« - Si. »

« - Cette gène va finir par disparaître, c'est juste parce que tes pouvoir ont grandement augmenter et que tu n'y ai pas habituée. »

« - Tu parles, il s'agit surement d'autre chose pour que ça me fasse cet effet, pensa t-elle en tournant la tête vers la droite »

« - Il faut que tu saches que si j'ai fait ça c'est parce que quelqu'un ne veut pas sa battre avec toi tant que tu n'auras pas ta puissance maximal. »

« - Quel impatient, lacha t-elle en fonçant les sourcils pour ajouter, avant qu'on arrête cette conversation tu peux m'éclairsir sur un point? »

« - Bien sur! »

« - Tu n'es pas à la cour de Mundus pour ta connaissance sur les plantes? »

« - Non, j'y suis parce que je suis puissant sinon je n'aurai rien a faire avec lui, répondit-il »

« - C'était juste pour savoir. »

« - Une dernière chose, maintenant tu es un démon a part entière. Ne te fais pas d'illusion, tu ne seras plus considérée comme une humaine dans le monde démoniaque. Tout va changer pour toi Xalina, même ton côté humain va commencer a disparaître au fil des jours, lui expliqua t-il »

Sur cette parole, il s'en alla. Xalina resta sur le toit jusqu'a que la sonnerie indiquant l'heure du déjeuner se fit entendre dans l'enceinte du lycée. Elle partit à l'infirmerie après avoir été appeler. Elle y apprit qu'ils avaient appelés Dante et qu'il avait donné son accord pour qu'elle rentre immédiatement chez elle.

14h15 - Agence « Devil May Cry »

Xalina restait tranquillement assise sur le bureau de Dante en relisant pour la énième fois le mot écrit et signé par Dante. Dans le mot il lui informé qu'il devait partir pour 1 semaine afin de compléter plusieurs missions. Ces temps ci les démons apparaissaient plus ouvent d'après ce qu'elle pouvait lire sur la feuille. Ils etaient plus nombreux que d'habitude. Encore un coup de Mundus. Elle soupira en reposant la feuille pour tourner la tête vers l'horloge. Il n'était pas tard mais comme le lycée avait décidé, avec Dante, de la faire rentrée, elle s'ennuyer. Ana devait passée la voir après le cours, elle voulait savoir ce qui c'était passer entre elle et Marthym. En repensant a tout ce qui c'était passe pendant la matiné elle déscendit du bureau et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se prendre un verre d'eau. Dès qu'elle eu le verre en main, elle retourna au salon pour répondre au téléphone, qui venait de commencer a sonner.

« - Devil May Cry. »

**« - Xalina, c'est moi! »**

« - Qui y a t-il Dante? »

**« - Je voulais savoir se qui t'es arrivée! »**

« - J'étais fatiguée et je manquais de vitamines. »

**« - L'infirmière m'a dit que ta couleur de cheuveux a changée et que tu es sortit de cours avec le nouveau de ta classe sans que ton prof vous l'autorise. »**

« - Bandes de cafteurs, pensa t-elle en maudissant tous ceux qui lui avait dit »

**« - Je ne t'appelles pas pour te faire la morale juste pour te dire que tu n'iras pas en cour pendant une semaine, enfin le temps que je revienne. »**

« - Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ces temps ci? se demanda t-elle interieurement »

**« - Tu prendras ma place pour le " Devil May Cry " et tu feras les boulots qu'on viendra te proposer. »**

« - Comme si j'avais que ça a faire, lui dit-elle en roulant des yeux »

**« - C'est ça ou tu retournes en cours! Dit-il avec un ton qui ne donnait pas le choix que de répondre possitivement »**

« - C'est bon j'accepte. De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix! »

**« - Tu as tout compris. Sinon je voulais savoir si c'est vrai que tes cheuveux ... »**

« - Ils sont devenus argentés, lui annonça t-elle en lui coupant la parole, et je le dois a Marthym. »

**« - Je m'en serai douté, ce ne serai pas lui le nouveau élève de ta classe? »**

« - Si. Il m'a même affirmé que mon esprit démoniaque était totalement réveillé, ce qui explique pourquoi mes cheuveux sont devenus argentés, et que je n'étais plus une humaine pour tout les démons. »

**« - Donc on peut affirmé l'hypothese que certains démons vont bientôt venir pour te tuer. »**

« - C'est sur. »

**« - Peut être que je devrais rentré, proposa t-il pendant que Xalina regardait vers la fenêtre »**

« - Non, ça va aller. Par contre tu peux me dire où tu as mis les armes démoniaques, je penses que je vais en avoir besoin. »

**« - Au sous sol, sauf qu'il faut que tu te sert l'amulette de ton père. »**

« - J'ai compris, confirma t-elle »

**« - Il faut que j'y aille. A plus! »**

« - Attends! cria t-elle »

**« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a? »**

« - Tu peux me promettre que tu me diras tout ce qui concerne mes parents et tout le reste? »

**« - Comme tu voudras, il est temps que tu le saches. »**

Xalina eu un sourire, son oncle lui avait promis de tout lui raconter. Elle raccrocha et sortit ses pistolets que Dante lui avait donné, quelques jours après avoir commencé son entrainement. Elle les sortit pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle avait remarqué cinq démons, armés de faux, autour d'elle. Un des cinqs démons se rua vers elle mais explosa dans la seconde qui suivait après avoir reçu une balle d'un des deux pistolets de Xalina. Il laissa une trainé de poussière derriere lui comme les quatres autres démons qui finirent comme le premier. Elle posa ses pistolets et soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que ces démons la laissent de la poussière quand ils mourraient? La catégorie au dessus ne laissait pas de la poussière mais plutôt une âme démoniaque. Ce qui était pratique car après on pouvait s'en servir a sa guise.

« - En avant pour le ménage. »

Voilà pour le chapitre 5!^^

Encore désolé pour le retard. Pour le chapitre suivant je suis pas sur de le poster à l'heure. On verras si l'ordinateur marche bien car il beug beaucoup. Je l'ai déjà commencé et il est bientôt fini.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 en ligne.

Bonne lecture!^^

17h45 - Agence « Devil May Cry »

Ca faisait deux jours que Xalina n'était pas allée en cours. Elle attendait Ana, qui ne devait tarder. Elle n'avait plus eu de problèmes après l'attaque des cinq démons. Depuis elle lisait un livre jusqu'a que la porte s'ouvrit et que Ana rentra dans l'agence. Elle avança jusqu'au bureau et déposa quelques feuilles devant Xalina.

« - C'est les cours de ces deux derniers jours, lui informa t-elle en prenant une chaise et en s'asseyant devant Xalina, désolé de ne pas avoir pu te les emmener plus tôt. »

« - Je n'étais pas pressée que tu les emmenes mais merci beaucoup Ana! »

« - Ce n'est rien, je te dois d'avoir soigné mes blessures donc je peux faire ça pour toi! »

« - Si tu veux, dit-elle en fermant le livre, alors? »

« - Une horreur, j'étais toute seule, comme tu peux t'en douter, et pratiquement tous les mecs de la classe sont venu me voir pour me demandais si tu sortais vraiment avec Marthym et pourquoi tu t'étais teint les cheveux, expliqua t-elle en surprenant Xalina »

« - Mais c'est pas vrai, ils ont quoi dans la tête ces mecs? demanda t-elle en soupirant »

« - Franchement, je sais pas! »

« - Moi non plus mais serieux, pourquoi croire que je sors avec l'autre ... »

« - Peut être parce qu'il était a deux doigt de t'embrasser en cour. »

« - Ca veut rien dire. »

« - Pour eux si, tu sais, comme moi, le succès que tu as auprès des garçons au lycée. »

« - Oh oui, même que toutes les filles m'en veulent pour ça car aucun s'interesse a eux. »

« - Pour en revenir a ta couleur de cheveux. »

« - C'est a cause de Marthym, cherche pas, dit-elle rapidement afin d'éviter de rester trop longtemps sur le sujet »

« - Qui ne le serai pas, ajouta Ana ironiquement pour ajouter plus sérieusement, mais elle te vas bien cette couleur! »

« - Tu le penses? »

« - Bien sur. »

« - Je comprend toujours pas pourquoi il est dans notre lycée! dit-elle en changean de sujet »

« - Moi non plus! Marthym fait parti de l'élite de Mundus, pourquoi ce dernier aurait-il envoyé un de ses meilleurs démons ici a perdre son temps? lacha Ana pendant que Xalina se souvenait qu'elle était aussi démon »

« - C'est vrai que toi aussi tu es un démon! soupira t-elle

Le lendemain de l'agression de Xalina, Dante et Ana étaient dans le salon. Ils attendaient que Xalina se reveille pour que Ana leur explique certaines choses. Ils patientèrent quelques minutes pour voir enfin Xalina descendre les escaliers.

« - Tu peux commencer, lui dit Dante en s'adressant a Ana »

« - Si tu veux, commença t-elle avant d'ajouter, il n'y pas grand chose a dire juste comme tu l'as compris Dante, je ne suis pas humaine mais bien un démon! »

« - En voila une surprise, lacha Xalina qui était parfaitement réveillé »

« - Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt Xalina, s'excusa t-elle »

« - Ne t'inquiete pas pour ça Ana, même si t'es un démon tu restes ma meilleure amie, lui affirma cette dernière en souriant »

« - Maintenant tout est claire, ajouta Dante en se levant »

« - Heureuse que tu le prend bien, fit Xalina »

« - Tant qu'il ne t'arrive rien, je ne peux pas t'empecher de rester avec Ana, même si elle est démone! »

« - Si tu veux, je pourrais te renseignée sur les démons qui t'attaquerons plus tard, proposa Ana »

« - C'est vrai que ça pourrais me servir, accepta t-elle »

Dante partit en direction de sa chambre pendant que Xalina et Ana étaient tranquillement instalées sur le canape.

« - Ca fait un moment, dit Ana en souriant »

« - J'avoue! »

« - Tu reviens quand au lycée? »

« - Pas avant que mon oncle ne revienne de son travail. »

« - Il en a pour combien de temps? »

« - Une semaine, m'a t-il dit. Pendant ce temps je dois m'occuper de l'agence même si je dois manquée les cours. »

« - Super la semaine, siffla Ana d'un air satisfait »

« - Arrête, j'ai déjà eu la visite de cinq démons! »

« - Et ils voulaient quoi, demanda t-elle en rigolant »

« - Une balle dans la tête, répondit Xalina en tirant une balle de son pistolet vers la porte pour ensuite ajouter, comme celui la! »

« - T'as de quoi t'amuser, constata t-elle en voyant le démon explosait »

« - C'est sur! »

Pendant plusieures heures elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, comme d'habitude. Elle firent leurs devoirs ensemble et Ana partit une fois tout finit. Xalina était partit pour commencer a se préparée a manger jusqu'a que quelqu'un n'entre dans l'agence en l'appelant.

« - Tu es là Xalina? demanda une femme avec des lunettes de soleil »

« - C'est toi Lady? cria Xalina de la cuisine »

« - Oui! »

« - Attends j'arrive! dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon »

Dès que Lady aperçu Xalina, elle sursauta en la voyant avec sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux. Xalina, qui avait compris la cause de son comportement, soupira avant d'affirmée :

« - C'est moi! »

« - Vraiment? Pourquoi tu as changé la couleur de tes cheveux? demanda t-elle en regardant de plus près Xalina »

« - Arrête de me regarder comme ça, dit-elle avant d'ajouter, si mes cheveux sont comme ça c'est a cause de certaines choses qui se sont passées! »

« - Dante m'a a peu près expliqué mais j'ai compris l'essentiel! »

« - Il t'a demandé de venir me surveiller, n'est ce pas? »

« - Pas vraiment! »

« - Hein? »

« - En faite comme je suis la personne qui lui a demandée de faire ce travail il fallait bien que je vienne. »

« - Je vois! »

« - Mais je vais quand même te surveillée puisqu'il me l'a demandé avant de me dire d'oublier, ajouta t-elle en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil »

« - T'as qu'a rester ici le temps que Dante ne revienne, ça t'éviteras de faire l'aller et le retour entre l'agence et ton apartement, proposa Xalina en attachant ses cheveux »

« - Pourquoi pas! »

« - Super, fit-elle en souriant, comme ça je serai moins seule pendant les boulots! »

« - Dante t'as demandé de t'occuper de l'agence? »

« - Oui et en échange je manque les cours mais ça ne m'arrange pas trop. »

« - Pourquoi? »

« - Un de mes nouveaux ennemis est dans mon lycée et comme Ana est seule maintenant ... »

« - Tu as déjà des ennemis, demanda Lady en s'asseyant sur le canapé »

« - Oui, tu dois surement avoir entendu parler de Mundus? »

« - Encore lui, dit-elle en soupirant, c'est le même ennemi de Dante quand je t'ai gardé il y a 15 ans. »

« - Oui et il semblerai que ce dernier veut ma mort! »

« - Surement parce que tu fais partit de la famille Sparda, affirma t-elle sans se douter que Xalina ignorait certaines choses »

« - Comment ça Sparda? Tu veux parlée de Sparda, le chevalier sombre qui c'est rebellé contre les siens, c'est a dire les démons! »

« - Oui, répondit-elle en craignant quelque chose »

« - Encore une chose qu'il m'a caché! dit-elle en soupirant »

« - Il ne t'a pas expliqué? »

« - Non, rien! Même sur mes parents. »

« - Mais il va bientôt te le dire? »

« - Je lui ai demandée tout à l'heure et il m'a promis qu'il me dirait tout. »

« - D'accord! »

« - Et puis il vaut mieux qu'il me le dit quand il rentrera car il pourrait en profité! »

« - Il? »

« - Marthym, le démon qu'a envoyé Mundus dans mon lycée! »

« - Il sait tous ce que tu ignores? »

« - Oui ... »

« - ... »

Xalina parla avec Lady quelques minutes encore avant d'aller chercher ce qu'elle avait préparée pour manger. Elle avait proposée a Lady de manger mais celle ci refusa en lui informant qu'elle avait déjà mangée. Le temps qu'elle aille chercher son plat, un démon rentra dans l'agence et assoma Lady avant même qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de se retournée. Il laissa un bout de papier sur le bureau et sortit de l'agence en portant Lady. Xalina sortit de la cuisine et remarqua que Lady avait disparu, au début elle pensait qu'elle devait se trouvait dans la maison mais changa vite d'avis en voyant le morceau de papier sur le bureau de Dante. Dessus il y avait écrit une adresse. Elle pris une carte de la ville et chercha l'endroit où elle pourrait être. Dès qu'elle trouva la villa où elle pourrait être, elle remis la carte a sa place et se dirigea vers le sous sol. Elle ouvrit une trappe et descenda par la. Après avoir descendu les escaliers, elle se retrouva devant une porte où elle plaça l'amulette de son père. La porte s'ouvrit et elle pénetra dans la salle en remarquant qu'il y avait plein d'armes démoniaques.

« - Je ne savais pas que Dante avait autant d'armes démoniaque, se dit-elle en regardant toutes les armes accrochées au mur »

« - C'est vous maître, demanda une voix inconnue pour Xalina »

« - Qui est la? »

Elle n'eu pas de réponse et comme elle cherchait de la tête si il y avait quelqu'un, elle ne vit pas une épée bleue et rouge se dirigées vers elle. Quand elle se retourna elle les remarqua et se retient de ne pas crier.

« - Qui êtes vous? »

« - Nous sommes des démons tués par Dante, je m'appele Agni, lui annoca l'épée rouge »

« - Et moi je suis Rudra, ajouta l'épée bleue »

« - Je vois mais est ce que c'est normal que vous parliez alors que vous êtes cencés être mort? »

« - En faite, Dante a battu les démons que nous manipulons. Nous avons toujours été comme ça, lui expliqua Agni »

« - Je comprend! »

« - Désolé de te poser la question comme ça mais qui es tu? »

« - Je suis la nièce de Dante, Xalina. Enchanté. »

« - Que pouvons nous faire pour toi Xalina? demanda Rudra »

« - En faite je suis venue chercher une arme démoniaque pour aller tuée des démons qui ont enlevés une amie. »

« - Nous comprenons, prend n'importe quelle arme que tu veux, même nous, proposa Agni »

« - Pourquoi pas, se dit-elle en souriant »

« - Dans ce cas nous te laissons choisir, annonça Rudra »

« - Je vais commencée par vous, ajouta t-elle en les attrapant »

Une fois en main, elle ressentit quelque chose au niveau de sa main gauche. Voyant que la douleur, qu'elle ressentait, augmentait, elle lacha Agni pour mettre Rudra dessus afin de la refroidir. Agni était tellement chaude qu'elle ne supportait pas la chaleur et Rudra était froide.

« - Enervant, dit-elle en les regardant »

« - Sache que ce n'est pas parce que tu n'y arrives pas maintenant que ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'y arriveras jamais. »

« - Je sais, répondit-elle pour ajouter en se levant, passons aux autres! »

Elle les regarda toutes et prix celle qui était composée de bottes et de gants en argents.

« - Je crois que ça iras! »

« - Cette arme sert pour les combats rapprochés, intervena Agni »

« - Comme j'ai l'habitude de combattre à l'épée et sans, c'est parfait, ajouta t-elle avant de tourner la tête vers une autre arme et de s'y diriger.

Elle arriva devant une arme qui était un katana rengé dans son foureau, de couleur bleu. Elle le pris et ressentit une violante douleur qui l'a fit presque tombée a terre.

« - Est ce que ça va? »

« - C'est normal qu'une arme fasse mal quand on l'a touche? demanda t-elle en regardant le katana »

« - Nous l'ignorons, répondit Rudra »

« - Mais d'après notre maître, votre oncle, la personne qui possédait ce sabre serait toujours vivante et qu'elle serai prisonnière, continua Agni »

« - Et bien sur vous ignorez qui est cette personne, n'est-ce pas? fit-elle ironiquement »

« - C'est ça! »

« - Dante resteras Dante, fit-elle en soupirant »

« - ... »

« - Bon maintenant que j'ai deux armes démoniaques et deux pistolets, je peux aller chercher Lady, annonça t-elle en saluant les deux épée »

Elle sortit de la pièce et remontit dans le salon. Il n'y avait personne dans l'agence! Heureusement pour elle car elle voulait préservée ses forces pour récuperer Lady.

Voila pour le chapitre 6. Je suis a l'heure, même en avance d'un jour.^^


	7. Chapter 7

Voila le chapitre 7!^^

Xalina marchait d'un pas calme. Elle avançait de plus en plus vers la villa. Elle esperait trouvée Lady là bas. Plus elle marchait, plus elle rencontrait des démons qu'elle tua dès qu'elle les aperçevaient. Ils étaient surement envoyés pour l'empecher d'arriver à destination.

18h29 - Villa

Lady ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour comprendre qu'elle se trouvait dans une salle où elle était prisonnière. Elle avait les mains attachées au dessus de sa tête et n'arrivait pas a se détacher. La corde qui l'a retenait était solide, tellement solide qu'elle abandonna l'idée de vouloir la briser. Un bruit attira son attention et elle tourna la tête rapidement vers la seule porte de la salle. A l'encadrement de celle ci se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, comme Dante et Xalina. Il sourié comme si il avait gagné alors que rien n'avait commencé.

« - Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire, demanda t-elle méchament »

« - Tu devrais être plus gentille, commença t-il en s'approchant, grâce a moi tu évites la mort. »

« - Je devrais te remercier? »

« - Sache qu'une personne voulait te tuer sans attendre que Xalina ne vienne, expliqua t-il »

« - Vous m'avez enlevés pour attirer Xalina, c'était prévisible! »

« - Oui et la personne qui va accueillir Xalina va la tuer, tu ferais mieux de te préparer a mourir. »

« - Merci du conseil, j'y penserai, répondit-elle ironiquement »

« - Tu crois qu'elle va réussir a venir te sauver? Lui demanda t-il serieusement »

« - Oui! »

Il commença à partir jusqu'a que Lady ne l'arrête. Il se retourna a peine pour écouter la question qu'elle avait à lui posée.

« - Comment tu t'appeles? »

« - Marthym, répondit-il en sortant de la pièce pour fermer la porte a clé »

Il laissa Lady seule et partit vers la salle principale, où se trouvait pas mal de démons pour discuter sur le faite de savoir qui allait s'occupé de Xalina. Dans cette salle se trouvait des démons haut placer. Bien sur il y avait celui qui commender tout les démons, sa femme, ou plutôt celle qu'il avait forcé a garder a ses côtés, son fils, ses plus grand démons, dont Marthym faisait partit et pleins d'autres démons qui étaient a son service. Une fois devant la porte menant a cette salle, il regarda une dernière fois un médaillon dans lequel se trouvait une photos. Il le rengea et poussa la porte calmement. Tout le monde le regardait avancés dans la pièce pour se diriger vers l'empereur démoniaque: Mundus.

« - Je vous salue mon roi, dit-il en faisant une réverance lui étant destiné pour ensuite ajouter, vous aussi ma reine ainsi que votre fils le prince. »

La reine lui adressa un sourire discret devant sa comédie. Le roi, Mundus, lui informa qu'il pouvait se redressé pendant que leur fils le fixait d'un regard mauvais.

« - Qu'en ai t-il de notre prisonnière? »

« - Comme nous l'avions prévu, elle n'a rien tentée pour s'enfuir. Elle est persuadée que Xalina viendra la sauvé, ce qui est positif pour nous puisque nous cherchons a l'éliminer. »

« - Oui. »

« - En ce qui concerne Xalina, elle ne devrait pas tarder. Certains démons sont aux entrées de la villa et attendent de l'apercevoir pour attaquer. Si ils échoue, nous, vos quatres grands démons, seront dans les salles a empreinter pour arriver ici, expliqua t-il en regardant discretement le regard de la reine »

« - Très bien! »

« - C'est votre fils, le prince, qui s'occuperas de Xalina une fois qu'elle sera arrivée ici, si elle n'aura pas perdu contre nous, termina t-il »

« - Je peux très bien m'en occupé tout seul, fit se dernier »

« - Comme vous voulez prince, accepta t-il »

« - C'est parfait! Je comptes sur toi, mon fils, dit-il en regardant ce dernier »

« - Je ne vous déceverez pas père, répondit-il en faisant une révérance »

« - Donc tout est réglé, vous pouvez disposés. »

« - Marthym, il faut que je te parles, annonça le prince en commençant a quitté la salle »

« - Comme vous voulez prince, fit-il en le suivant »

Marthym suiva le fils de Mundus tranquillement. Ils partirent loin de la salle principale pour parler tranquillement. Pendant ce temps, Mundus parlait avec sa femme.

« - Tu ferais mieux de repartir dans ta chambre Rosaline! »

« - Oui, fit-elle en quittant la salle »

Il l'a regarda partir en souriant de manière mesquine. Dès qu'elle fut sortit de la pièce, elle sera son poingt férocement pour ensuite repartir vers sa chambre.

Xalina était presque arrivée à la villa, elle serait arrivée depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes si des démons ne lui avait pas bloqués la route. Elle s'en était débarassée facilement a l'aide de ses pistolets et avait continuée sa route. Elle tourna a droite à la dernière ruelle, qu'elle avait empreintée, et se retrouva face a la villa. Elle souria, contente d'avoir enfin trouvée l'endroit où était retenue Lady. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée et tua deux démons qui se rua vers elle. Elle soupira, pourquoi il y avait autant de démons pour l'empecher d'avancer? Ceux qu'elles avaient battue jusqu'ici étaient plus faible qu'elle ne l'aurai cru. Elle défonça la porte et remarqua que l'interieur était bien décoré. Ce détail la fit sourire en se disant que la personne qui l'avait décoré n'avait pas de si mauvais gout comme certains démons. Elle avançait, ses pistolets en main, en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne. Manque de chance pour elle, un homme se trouvait caché dans l'ombre d'un coin de la salle. Il en sortit en l'appelant pour l'arrêter. Au début elle ne le reconnaissait pas mais au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient, elle commençait a se rappellée qu'elle avait déjà vu.

« - Attends, tu es le démon qui m'as attaquée dans le parc, demanda t-elle »

« - Caym*, pour te servir Xalina! »

« - Tu viens pour te faire tuer? Demanda t-elle »

« - Non! »

« - Alors laisse moi passer, j'ai autre chose à faire. »

« - En faite je suis venu pour te mettre en garde, à la demande de la reine et de Marthym, expliqua t-il pendant qu'elle passa a côté de lui »

« - Pourquoi ta reine voudrais me mettre en garde? »

« - Tu le seras plus tard. Sinon tu veux savoir pourquoi? »

« - D'accord, mais ne me retarde pas! »

« - Au début, les quatres meilleurs démons de Mundus devaient essayés de te tuer, commença t-il »

« - Je vois, et ... »

« - Mais le fils de Mundus en a décidé autrement! »

« - Tu veux me dire, en gros, qu'il a demandé a se que lui seul s'occupe de moi? »

« - Tu as compris. »

« - Dis moi, pourquoi m'avoir attaqué il y a quelques années alors que là tu ne veux simplement me prévenir? »

« - Pourquoi devrais-je te répondre? »

« - Tu n'obeis pas totalement a Mundus, n'est ce pas? »

« - ... »

« - Si je te dis ça c'est parce que si tu lui serais fidèle, tu ne viendrais pas me dire ce que son fils a prévu de faire mais pour me tuer. En supposant que tes paroles sont sincères, toi, Marthym et la reine, vous ne devais pas vraiment aimés Mundus au fond de vous, je me trompe? »

« ... »

« - J'ignore pourquoi vous ne voulez pas obéir a Mundus et je m'en fous car pour le moment, le plus important pour moi est de récuperée Lady et de rentrer chez moi. Mais si vous voulez un petit coup de main pour éliminer Mundus et son fils, je serai de votre côté, avoua t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil »

« - Je ne penses pas qu'on aura besoin de toi, on est ennemis il me semble, lui rappela t-il »

« - Comme tu veux, il est vrai qu'on est ennemi mais même les pires ennemis s'associent pendant un moment pour tuer leur ennemi commin, après ils vont chacun de leur côté. »

« - Tu es comme elle, dit-il en souriant »

« - Et c'est qui "elle" ? »

« - Tu verras, maintenant que tu es prevenue, je te laisse! A la prochaine Xalina! »

« - Pourquoi ais-je l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose? Se demanda t-elle interieurement »

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle quitta la salle pour continuer son chemin. En marchant, elle se posait des questions. Caym et Marthym étaient-ils vraiment ses ennemis? Que cachaient-ils? Sont-ils vraiment avec Mundus ou contre? Et si ils étaient contre, que c'était-il passé entre eux? Elle pensait a tout ça sans oublie de se demander pourquoi la reine voulait la prevenir alors qu'elle était la femme de Mundus. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que Marthym était dans le couloir, où elle se trouvait, et la fixait d'une manière étrange. Dès qu'elle fut arrivée devant la porte qui devait la séparer du fils de Mundus, elle oublia toute ses pensées et poussa la porte. A l'interieur de la salle se trouvait un jeune homme assis sur un trône. Comme il était caché par l'obscurité de la salle, elle ne le vit pas au début mais elle lui lança :

« - Obliger que tu sois assis sur un trône pour un combat? »

« - Je n'aurais pas le droit Xalina? Demanda t-il »

« - Cette voix, se dit-elle en sursautant »

« - Tu ne t'attendais pas a ça, je me trompe? »

Pendant ce temps, Caym marchait dans les couloirs de la villa. Pendant sa marche, il entendait pratiquement toutes les conversations des démons se trouvant dans le couloir. Elles concernaient toutes l'issue du combat entre Xalina et le fils de Mundus, qui ne devrait pas tarder à commencer. Ils pensaient tous qu'elle allait se faire tuer par le prince. Une fois sortit du couloir, il soupira. Comment pouvaient-ils être sur qu'elle allait perdre alors que rien n'avait commencé.

« - Ils sont vraiment pas croyable, dit une personne derrière lui »

« - J'avoue. Tu es partit **la** voir? Demanda t-il en le regardant »

« - Non, je t'attendais, répondit-il en partant »

« - Xalina a tout compris, avoua t-il »

« - Ce n'est pas éttonant quand tu lui dit que moi et la reine voulions que tu l'as préviennes. »

« - C'est sur! »

« - Esperons qu'elle gagne sinon je ne garantie rien de ce qu'il va lui arriver. »

« - ... »

« - Ne me dit pas que ... »

« - ... »

« - Réponds, ordonna t-il en élevant un peu la voix »

« - Crois moi Marthym, même si je te disais ce qu'il allait se passé, tu ne pourrais rien changer! Répondit-il sur le même ton »

« - Si seulement je pouvais voir le futur comme toi, se dit-il »

« - Ne m'envie pas. »

Xalina regardait le fils de Mundus avançait vers elle. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il s'agissait de lui.

« - Pourquoi es tu autant surprise? »

« - Parce que je m'attendais pas a ce que toi tu sois le fils de Mundus! »

« - Xalina, ma pauvre Xalina! Si tu savais a quel point c'était divertissent de te regarder pendant les cours! Lui dit-il en lui attrapant son menton »

« - Ne me touches pas Chris! Cria t-elle en envoyant valser sa main d'un revers »

« - Calme toi! »

« - C'est bizarre mais tu ne ressembles pas a ton père! »

« - Ce qui est normal puisque quand je suis né il n'était pas comme tu l'as vu en rêve! »

« - Je vois ... »

« - En faite, a cause de ton oncle, il a perdu le corps qu'il occupait donc il a était obligé de trouver un autre corps, expliqua t-il »

« - Cette histoire aurait du lui prouver qu'il ne fait pas le poigt! »

« - A ta place je ne me moquerais pas trop, tu pourrais le regretter. »

« - C'est pas faux, aprouva t-elle en souriant, dis moi Chris, tu ne veux pas régler nos comptes une bonne fois pour toute? »

« - C'est une bonne proposition, que je vais accepté sans me faire prier, dit-il en faisant apparaître son épée »

« - C'est partit alors! »

Elle dégaina son katana et se metta en garde. Elle se doutait qu'il avait du s'entrainer avant que ce combat n'est eu lieu. Il attaqua le premier avec une attaque rapide, qu'elle réussit a bloquer avec un peu de difficultée. Il lui porta plusieurs autres coups qu'elle esquivait ou bloquait. Sans attendre le prochain coup elle attaqua avec le sabre et au moment où il fut destabilisé, elle lui donna un coup de poingt avec l'arme démoniaque qu'elle avait pris. Il fut propulsé un peu loin d'elle! Il se releva un essuyant le sang qu'il coulait de sa bouche.

« - J'avoue que je t'ai sous-estimé, avoua t-il en souriant, mais je suis désolé de t'apprendre que ta vie s'arrête là pour toi Xalina! »

Il se rua vers elle a grande vitesse et lui donna un coup qu'elle ne vit pas venir. Elle l'esquiva mais il avait réussit a la touché. Il l'avait bléssé sur la poitrine en laissant une entaille profonde. Elle tomba sur les genous et essaya de ne pas hurler de douleur. Son sang coulait abondament, comme le jour où Caym l'avait attaqué. Elle tenta de se relever en vain. Elle souffrait trop pour pouvoir rester debout. Pourtant au bout de quelques secondes, elle trouva la force pour se lever. Chris eu un sourire en voyant sa détermination. Il ne pensait qu'elle se releverait après ce coup, qui aurait du lui être fatal si elle ne l'avait pas esquivé avant qu'il ne touche un de ses poumons. Sans attendre de pouvoir bouger normalement, elle tira avec ses pistolets mais il avait esquivé les balles sauf une qui lui laissa une marque sur sa joue. Il fit disparaître avec son pouce le sang qui coulait.

« - Tu veux continué? Demanda t-elle en abaissant son pistolet »

« - Tu as l'air d'avoir retrouvée tes esprits Xalina, constata t-il »

« - Oui et je vais te faire regretter ce que tu viens de me faire subir. »

Elle sauta en hauteur pour l'attaquer avec le sabre. Il bloqua le coup mais grâce a ça, elle pu l'occuper un instant pour se glisser derrière lui. Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans les jambes pour le faire tombé a terre et lui enfoncé le sabre. Manque de chance, il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait faire et réussit a éviter le coup. Il en profita pour lui enfoncé le sien, jusqu'a la garde, avant même qu'elle ne puisse l'esquivée. Elle lâcha le sabre et cracha du sang pour ensuite s'éffondrer a terre après qu'il est réussit a lui retiré. Il l'a regarda sombrée dans l'inconsience. A ce moment, deux personnes rentra dans la salle. Il les regardaient avancées dans leur direction.

« - Nous allons tout de suite l'a transportée comme vous l'avez prévu, annonça une voix féminime en le regardant »

« - Tu n'ai pas obligée de faire autant de politesse avec moi, dit-il en se levant »

« - Je sais ... »

La deuxième personne, qui accompagnait la jeune femme, pris le corps de Xalina et se dirigea vers la porte.

« - Tu fais en sorte qu'elle survive, ajouta t-elle en élevant assez la voix pour qu'il l'entende. »

« - Très bien. »

« - J'espère seulement qu'elle va survivre, murmura t-elle »

« - Je fais ça pour éviter que tu souffres par la suite, expliqua t-il »

« - Xalina est ton ennemie a toi et a ton père. Je me serai fait une raison si tu l'avais tué, dit-elle en esseyant de se convaincre elle même de ses paroles »

« - ... »

« - Tu crois que ton procédé marchera? »

« - ... »

« - Tout sera parfait Chris! Ne t'inquiete pas, le rassura t-elle »

« - Sache, Ana, que si tu ne serais pas ma fiancée, je n'aurai rien fait pour elle. »

« - J'ai compris ce point. Tu m'excuses mais je vais devoir m'occuper d'elle avant que tu viennes finir. »

« - Vas y, accepta t-il avant de l'embrassé »

Ana quitta la salle en laissant Chris seul. Il repensé a tout ce qui c'était passé entre lui et Xalina. Le combat n'avait pas duré longtemps mais elle lui avait prouvée qu'elle était forte. Il se souvenait aussi de la réaction d'Ana quand il lui avait dit qu'il allait l'a tué. Même si Ana était sa fiancée, elle adorait toujours Xalina puisque cette dernière était sa meilleure amie. Au bout de quelques minutes, il quitta la pièce pour aller voir son père afin de lui informer de ce qu'il avait prévu.

Et voila, le chapitre 7 est fini.

Bien sur il y a eu certaines choses surprenantes.

Ana qui est la fiancée de Chris!^^.

Chris qui est le fils de Mundus.

Et encore une chose que je ne peux pas dire sinon ça va gacher l'effet de surprise! (même si vous vous en doutez!^^)

Chapitre 8 en cour.

***CAYM**

Démon de classe supérieure, grand président aux enfers. Lorsqu'il paraît sous forme humaine il répand du brasier ardent, il porte à la main un sabre effilé.  
Il peut par astuce désespérer le logicien le plus aguerri.  
Il connaît l'avenir et commande trente légions aux enfers.


	8. Chapter 8

Ces temps ci, les chapitres je les finit vite! ^^ C'est mieux que d'être en panne seche!^^'''

Voila le chapitre 8!^^

Marthym ouvrit la porte pour rentré dans la chambre où était la personne a qui ils devaient parlés, lui et Caym. Sachant de qui il s'agissait, elle ne se retourna pas. Elle regardait la lune brillait dans le ciel étoilé.

« - Dis moi ce qui c'est passé, Marthym, dit-elle en se retournant »

« - Je penses que Caym sera le mieux placé pour te dire ce qui c'est passé entre votre fils et Xalina. »

« - Je t'écoutes Caym, ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers lui »

Caym ne répondit pas directement, il était mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencé. Il y avait tant de chose a dire, a commencé par la défaite de Xalina ainsi que le plan de Chris. En voyant le regard interrogateur de Marthym et l'expression d'inquietude se déssinant sur le visage de la reine, il soupira et avoua tout ce qu'il avait vu durant une vision. Son explication terminée, il s'assit sur une des chaises de la pièce.

« - Si on résume ce que tu viens de dire Caym, Chris a décidé d'épargner Xalina car elle est la meilleure amie de sa fiancée, Ana, commença Marthym »

« - Oui. »

« - Et il compte faire quoi d'elle? Demanda la reine »

« - La prendre a son service, répondit Marthym, c'est la seule solution pour éviter que Ana ne sombre dans la dépression. »

« - Il est vrai que c'est la fiancée de Chris, mais si Xalina venait a mourir, elle en souffrirai. Elles sont amies depuis un certain moment. »

« - Comment on va faire si il arrive a prendre le contrôle de son cerveau? »

« - Marthym trouvera la solution même si je lui dit rien, intervena Caym »

A la fin de la phrase de Caym, Marthym pouvait remarqué que ce dernier essayé de cacher son fou rire. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui faire rire. Ne cherchant pas plus loin, il se dirigea vers lui et posa violament sa main sur la table, devant lui, faisant sursauté Caym.

« - Je peux savoir ce qui te faire rire comme ça Caym? Demanda t-il en s'énervant »

« - Rien rien! Répondit-il un peu rapidement au gout de Marthym »

« - Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose et je suis sur que la reine a compris, elle aussi, puisqu'elle rigole comme toi, cria t-il en perdant son calme devant leur cinéma »

« - Moi? Mais je ne rigole pas pour ça mais pour ... , essaya t-elle de se justifier avant de se remettre a rire »

« - ... »

« - Dis toi, Marthym, que si je ne te dit rien, c'est pour éviter que ça ne change certaines choses dans le futur. Si je te disais ce que tu vas faire pour aider Xalina, tu vas hurlé et tu ne le ferras pas! »

« - Ouais c'est ça, dis plutôt que c'est tellement drôle que tu veux le voir de tes propres yeux. »

« - Pas spécialement, c'est juste qu'il faut que tu prenes compte d'une chose que tu n'as pas remarqué, dit-il en recommençant a rire »

« - Bon je vais faire un tour le temps que vous vous calmez. »

Il sortit de la salle et en claquant la porte. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils riaient alors que la situation n'était pas drôle du tout. Xalina était maintenant aux mains de Mundus et de son fils. La seule personne capable de pouvoir la sortir de la était Dante. Sauf que ce dernier était partit pour une semaine faire un travail. En se demandant qui pourrais l'aider, il se souvena d'une chose. Pensant que son idée pouvait marchée, il se dirigea vers les sous sols de la villa. Soudain il entendu un cri dans la villa. Il se demandait pourquoi il criait comme ça. Ne s'en occupant pas, il continua son chemin.

Chris passait un mauvais quart d'heure en compagnie de son père. Il venait d'informé ce dernier qu'il avait laissé la vie à Xalina. Mundus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait ça, malgrès les explications de son fils. Celui ci commençait a perdre patience devant le manque de compréhension que faisait preuve son père.

« - J'ai fait ça pour éviter de faire souffir Ana. En sachant qu'elle était proche d'elle, je n'allais pas la faire souffrir alors qu'elle m'en aurai voulu! S'écria t-il »

« - Tu as fait le mauvais choix. Tu aurais du la tuer. Tu ne sais pas quel danger elle pourrait te faire courrir a toi, ta mère et moi! »

« - Je l'ignore parce que tu ne m'en a jamais parlé, répondit-il pour lui faire face »

« - Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi? »

« - Bien sur! »

« - Avant que ta mère ne te mette au monde, elle avait déjà eu une fille et un mari! »

« - J'ai une demi soeur, super, dit-il en soupirant. »

« - Content que tu le prennes comme ça mais sache qu'elle ignore tout sur ces parents.»

« - Tu as forcé mère a venir avec toi ou je me trompe? »

« - Oui et non! »

« - Qu'est ce que tu me racontes? »

« - En faite, celui qu'elle aimait était a mon service. »

« - L'histoire s'annonce compliquée, pensa t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux noir corbeau »

« - Il n'avait pas su me satisfaire pour les deux missions que je lui avait confié. La permière fois, j'avais laissé passer mais échoué deux fois n'est pas permis dans mon armée. »

« - Quelle armée? Son armée? Il y a que des incables si on ne compte pas Marthym, Caym et les deux autres! Se dit-il dans un murmure presque inaudible »

« - Qu'as tu dit Chris? Demanda Mundus sur les nerfs »

« - Rien. »

« - Je te disais que je voulais le punir séverement! »

« - Tu veux dire le torturer. »

« - Tu as tout compris, affirma t-il en souriant de manière démoniaque pour ensuite ajouter, je comptais le torturé jusqu'a même le tuer. »

« - Cette décision n'a pas du plaire à mère! »

« - Oui, elle est venue me voir en me demandant de ne pas le tuer si elle restait avec moi pour l'éterniter. »

« - Tout s'éclair maintenant, si tu n'avais pas celui qu'elle aimait, elle ne serai pas venue et je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui! »

« - C'est ça! »

« - Ton prisonnier est encore en vie? »

« - Oui. »

« - Tu le torture toujours? »

« - Cela dépend de mon humeur. »

« - Et sinon tu peux me dire quel est le rapport avec Xalina? »

« - Tu n'as toujours pas compris? »

« - Non ... »

« - Suis moi, ordonna t-il en se levant »

Il se dirigea vers la cellule où se trouvait cette personne qu'il avait gardé et torturé pendant quelques années après avoir décider de le garder seulement comme prisonnier. Une fois devant la porte, il demanda a son fils de patienter pendant qu'il rentra pour dire aux démons qui s'occupait de lui de partir. Chris put rentré dans la pièce après que les démons furent sortit. Il remarqua que la salle était tachée du sang du prisonnier. Il tourna la tête vers son père qui lui montra le prisonnier en question. C'était un homme aux cheveux argentés, ses mains étaient attachées avec un lien démoniaque relié surement a son père pour éviter qu'il ne le brisse. Il était bléssé de tout les côtés et semblait épuisé. Plus il y pensait et plus Chris se disait qu'il ressemblait a Dante. Mundus sourié devant l'état du prisonnier. Il oublia que son fils était là et commença a parler avec son prisonnier.

« - Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, Vergil? Demanda t-il ironiquement »

« - ... »

« - En faite je suis venu ici pour te demander de dire a mon fils le nom de ta fille! »

« - Tu as perdu ta langue pour lui dire, dit-il avec un faible sourire déssiné sur son visage »

« - Ne me parles pas comme ça, ordonna t-il en le frappant au visage, tu as déjà de la chance que Rosaline demande a ce que je t'épargnes alors ne me pousses pas a bout! »

« - Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que tu m'épargnes, commença t-il en lui crachant du sang au visage, tu fais ça pour attiré Dante et ... »

« - Vas y, dit le! Dis le nom de ta fille! »

« - Va au diable! »

« - Je t'ai dit de ne pas me chercher, lui rappela t-il en lui enfonçant un sabre dans le ventre »

« - Ce sabre ... , commença Chris en se demandant quand son père l'avait récupéré »

« - Yamato, continua Vergil en regardant le sabre »

« - Et oui, c'est bien le tien. En faite c'est ta fille qui l'avait pendant le combat qu'elle a livrée contre Chris, expliqua t-il, un sourire sadique déssiné sur son visage »

« - Tu veux dire que sa fille est Xalina, dit-il surpris »

« - C'est ça. Il a quelque chose que tu dois savoir Vergil, ta fille c'est fait battre par mon fils et ... »

« - Je l'ai épargné, avoua ce dernier avant même que son père ne finisse sa phrase »

« - ... »

« - Je n'ai plus envie d'expliqué pourquoi puisque mon père ne comprend même pas. »

« - Et je ne te comprendrais jamais, affirma t-il en partant de la pièce après avoir appelé des démons »

« - Pourquoi ... ? Pourquoi alors qu'elle est ... ton ennemie? Lui demanda Vergil avant que Chris ne lui retire le sabre »

« - En gros, pour ma fiancée. C'est sa meilleure amie, répondit-il en rengeant le sabre dans son fourreau, a toi de m'expliquer quelque chose. »

« - ... »

« - Pourquoi mon père ne voulait pas dire son prénom? »

« - Parce que Rosaline a fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus le prononcer où sinon il était près a mourir, expliqua t-il en le regardant partir vers la porte »

« - Je vois. »

Chris quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers sa chambre en repensant a tout ce que lui avait dit son père. Il se doutait déjà que sa mère n'aimait pas vraiment son père mais savoir qu'elle était encore là car elle voulait empechée Mundus de tuer Vergil le surprena. Ce qui le surprena encore plus était que Xalina était sa demi soeur : c'est a dire la fille de Vergil et de sa mère. Maintenant il savait de quel danger il voulait parlé. Elle voudrais surement se venger si elle savait toute la vérité. Aujourd'hui elle était venue pour délivrer son amie mais il est sur qu'elle reviendrait si il l'a laissé partir et qu'elle apprenait tout ce qui l'a concernée. Il ignorait pourquoi Dante ne lui avait toujours rien dit. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa mère pour lui annoncer qu'il savait tout. Il se demandait même si lui et Xalina n'étaient pas les seuls a ne rien savoir sur cette histoire. Pensant que Ana allait pouvoir se débrouillée avec Xalina, il partit vers la chambre de sa mère pour la prévenir qu'il était au courant de tout.

Ana se trouvait dans une salle où ils avaient instalés Xalina pour pouvoir s'occuper d'elle. Ils l'avaient mis sous oxygène et avaient soignés ses multiples blessures que Chris lui avait infligé. En vérifiant si tout était au point pour la dernière étape, elle se maudissa interieurement. Elle était trop faible comme démon pour être vraiment considérée comme la fiancée de Chris. Lui, il était cruel et sans pitié, comme son père même si des fois il était gentil. Il était plus démoniaque que humain au quotidien et elle, elle était encore attachée a Xalina, ce sentiment l'a rendait faible aux yeux des autres démons de la cour de Mundus. S'attacher a celle qui est l'ennemie de l'empereur et de sa famille n'est pas vraiment bien vu pour les autres démons. Elle reprensentait un danger constant pour tout le monde. Et maintenant, parce qu'elle était encore attachée a elle et qu'elle aurait perdu le morale si jamais elle était morte, Chris avait été obliger de l'épargner. Il avait décidé de la faire passer de son côté. Il fallait qu'il contrôle son cerveau. Et il pouvait le faire grâce a un liquide. Elle oublia pendant quelques minutes ses pensées pour se concentrer sur Xalina. Elle lui planta la seringue dans son bras droit et poussa le haut de l'instrument pour que le produit rentre dans son sang. Une fois tout le contenu de la seringue injecté dans le sang, elle retira l'aiguille et ordonna aux démon dans la salle de veiller sur elle tant qu'elle ne serai pas réveillée et il fallait la prevenir immédiatement si un problème se présentait, qu'elle soit réveillée ou pas. Une fois qu'elle eu la confirmation venant des démons, elle quitta la salle en soupirant.

Caym parlait toujours avec la reine. Elle lui avait demandée si c'était bien pour la même raison qu'ils rigolaient. Caym lui affirma que oui ils pensaient la même chose quand elle lui avait dit ce qui l'avait fait autant rire.

« - Marthym va bientôt comprendre, osa demander la reine »

« - Oui, bientôt! »

Toc - Toc

« - Qui ça peut être, se demanda Caym »

« - Entrer, dit-elle »

La porte s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser apparaître Chris. Caym porta sa main a son front en soupirant interieurement. Il lui aurait donc tout avoué ... La reine sourie en voyant son fils. Elle alla le voir, le pris dans ses bras et le laissa entré en fermant la porte derrière lui. Chris jeta un léger regard à Caym, il savait qu'il pouvait voir l'avenir donc il devait déjà savoir la vérité depuis un certain moment et même sa présence ne le dérangerait pas. Il se tourna vers sa mère une expression grave déssiné sur le visage, ce qui inquieta sa mère.

« - Tu vas bien depuis tout à l'heure, Chris? Demanda t-elle comme tout allait bien »

« - Si on veut, répondit-il en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils de la chambre, pas loin de Caym »

« - Quelque chose ne va pas? »

« - Ce qui ne va pas, c'est que je me dis que si père n'avait pas eu le père de Xalina il y a quelques années, je ne serai même pas né, s'emporta t-il en repensant a tout ce que lui avait dit son père »

« - Mundus t'a tout expliqué a ce que je constate, soupira t-elle »

« - Tu aimes toujours Vergil, n'est ce pas? »

« - ... »

« - Tu as proposée de rester avec père pour l'éternité si il laissait la vie à Vergil parce que tu l'aimes! »

« - ... »

« - Tu vas me dire que depuis toutes ces années, vous n'avez pas trouvés un moyen de partir? Osa t-il demandé en élevant la voix car sa colère prenait le dessus »

« - Si je suis restée, c'est pour toi. Je serai parti depuis bien longtemps mais comme il pense que tu es son fil et que si je lui avouais le contraire, il nous aurait déjà tous les trois tués, hurla t-elle les larmes aux yeux »

Caym regarda la reine interdit, elle venait de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Il tourna la tête vers Chris, qui était étonné vu la révélation que lui avait fait sa mère. Il retrouva ses esprits et planta son regard dans celui de sa mère pour lui demander :

« - Tu viens de dire quoi? »

« - Rien, dit-elle en essayant de se ratraper »

« - Non, tu as dit que père n'était mon père, lui rappela t-il »

« - Laisse tomber Chris, je t'expliquerais plus tard. Pendant ce temps, occupes toi de ta fiancée, conseilla t-elle en lui montrant que sa fiancée était arrivée »

Il rejoigna Ana et quitta la pièce après avoir lancé un regard à sa mère pour la prevenir qu'ils n'avaient pas fini leur discution, tout les deux. Quelques secondes après qu'il est fermé la porte, elle soupira de soulagement et remarqua que Caym la regardait bizarrement.

« - Je sais, j'ai gaffée, affirma t-elle »

« - Maintenant, il va vouloir tout savoir. Il va vouloir savoir si son père est Vergil puisque on sait a qui tu faisais allusion quand tu parlais que Mundus allait vous tué tout les "trois". »

« - Ne m'enfonce pas encore plus, s'il te plait, le supplia t-elle, je m'en mord assez les doigts comme ça alors n'en rajoute pas! »

« - Mais Chris est bien le fils de ... »

« - ... »

A ce moment même, Marthym rentra dans la pièce accompagné d'une femme que Caym reconnu tout de suite. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici. Il lui lança un sourire et lui expliqua :

« - En faite elle va retrouvée Dante, et tu vas l'accompagné dans le monde des humains pour éviter que les démons lui tombe dessus. »

« - Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès, s'étonna Caym en lui jetant des éclairs avec ses yeux »

« - Non, même si c'est risquer, elle est d'accord, n'est ce pas Lady? »

Fini pour le chapitre 8.

Mundus est-il vraiment le père de Chris?

Marthym est-il vraiment sur de ce qu'il fait en laissant partir Lady?

Caym l'aidera t-il?

Les réponses dans le prochain chapitre!^^ A bientôt.


	9. Chapter 9

Et me voilà de retour pour le chapitre 9!^^

On va faire un résumé du précédent chapitre. ( en 5 points) :

1) Chris a épargné Xalina.

2) Xalina a été soigner par Chris & Co.

3) Mundus a avoué a Chris que Xalina était sa demi-soeur.

4) Rosaline a crée un doute dans l'esprit de son fils en ce qui concerne son père.

5) Marthym a libéré Lady pour que son plan marche.

Que va t-il se passé dans ce chapitre? Mystère ... XD

Bonne lecture!^^

« - En faite elle va retrouvée Dante, et tu vas l'accompagné dans le monde des humains pour éviter que les démons lui tombe dessus. »

« - Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès, s'étonna Caym en lui jetant des éclairs avec ses yeux »

« - Non, même si c'est risquer, elle est d'accord, n'est ce pas Lady? »

« - Je suis une chasseuse de démons, rappela t-elle, déjà que je ne digere pas le faite d'avoir été enlever sans rien faire, ce n'est pas cette mission qui va me tuer! »

« - Tu sais, je prendrais tout ce qui ce passe, maintenant, au serieux, répliqua Caym en se levant, surtout que si Mundus le sait, on va tous y passer! »

« - T'as peur de te faire prendre, s'étonna Marthym énervant ainsi Caym »

« - Je m'en fiche de me faire prendre, lâcha t-il en fronçant les sourcils, Mundus nous a déjà pris à chaque fois que t'avais quelque chose derrière la tête! »

« - C'est pas faux, fit Rosaline »

« - Ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est que si on se fait prendre, cette fois notre reine ne pourra pas nous aidée. »

« - Pourquoi? »

« - Avec ce qu'a décidé Chris, il a mis en colère Mundus. »

« - C'est pour ça que j'ai entendu Mundus crier, dit-il »

« - Oui et si on se fait avoir, on va avoir de gros ennuie comme finir prisonnier dans la prison ou se faire tuer après avoir été torturer pendant plusieurs siècles, ajouta t-il en se levant de sa chaise »

« - Il est cinglé votre empereur, s'exclama Lady »

« - C'est pas nouveau ça, soupira Marthym »

« - Crois moi ce qui pourrais arrivé est la punition la plus douce pour quelqu'un comme Mundus alors que pour toi, Lady, elle peut être considérée comme la pire sur terre. »

« - ... »

« - Et que décides-tu dans ce cas? Je te signales que si on ne fait rien Xalina va avoir certains soucis, avoua Marthym »

« - De quoi tu parles? »

« - On sait que Chris compte contrôler Xalina, sauf que pour qu'il y arrive il avait besoin d'un produit en particulier. »

« - Ne me dit pas qu'il est parti dans ta reserves de produits composés a partir de plantes, demanda Rosaline en perdant son calme »

« - Si, c'est pour cela qu'il avait demandé à me parlé après que je suis venu faire mon rapport. Il avait déjà le produit en sa possession. »

« - Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien fait pour l'empêcher de le prendre? S'écria Caym »

« - Tu n'as rien vu sur ça? »

« - Il est vrai que je peux voir l'avenir mais il y a certaines choses que je ne vois pas, se justifia t-il, comme ce qui c'est passé entre toi et Chris! »

« - Très bien je vais tout vous expliquez! »

Marthym suivait Chris a travers les couloirs de la villa. Pendant le trajet, il reconnaissa le chemin qu'ils empreintaient. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent là où Marthym redoutait, sa réserve. Dedans, il rengait tout les produits qu'il avait composé avec certaines plantes en particulier. Une fois à l'interieur, Chris se posa sur une chaise et regarda Marthym, un sourire démoniaque sur le visage.

« - Tu dois surement savoir pourquoi je suis venu ici. »

« - Pour me demandé un poison ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

« - Pas vraiment, en faite je voulais te prévenir que j'avais déjà touvé ce qui me fallait ici. »

« - Qu'avez vous pris? »

« - Un produit pour contrôler les actions d'une personne. Et si je t'avoue que j'en ai pris, c'est pour que tu me dises toutes les choses a savoir sur ce produit! »

« - Prince, il y a plusieurs produits pour contrôler le cerveau d'une personne dans cette réserve. Si vous me montrez celui que vous avez pris ... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Chris lui montra le produit en question. En le voyant, Marthym s'empêcha de sursauté, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il prene celui là alors que les autres étaient moins dangereux?

« - Ce produit est le contrôlateur n°7, il n'est pas vraiment au point et ... »

« - Réponds, ordonna t-il sans preter attention au propos de Marthym »

« - Pour que la personne a qui on injecte le produit continue a être sur votre contrôle, il faut lui en injecter assez souvent sinon rien ne marchera. »

« - Tout les combiens? »

« - Tous les 3 jours! »

« - C'est parfait, grace a ton invention, je vais pouvoir faire ce que j'avais décidé, dit-il en commençant a partir »

« - Je viens tout juste de le modifier et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le tester! »

« - ... »

Chris quitta la pièce après avoir lancé un dernier regard a Marthym. Ce dernier ce laissa tombé sur la chaise où était Chris avant de se lever. Il soupira et maudissa l'écart de puissance entre lui et Chris. Si il avait été plus fort que lui, il aurait repris le produit avant même qu'il ne parte de la pièce.

Caym n'avait plus rien dit, Rosaline non plus. Il savait que lui et Marthym était moins fort que Chris, il était donc impossible pour Marthym de récuperer le produit des mains de Chris.

« - Je me doutes qu'il a du déjà lui injecter une dose. »

« - Donc il faut attendre 3 jours maintenant. »

« - C'est pour ça qu'il faut allé chercher Dante au plus vite. Il sait qu'il vient d'être modifié et qu'il n'a pas encore été tester. J'ignore quels effets il peut provoquer même si il marche sur elle. »

« - As tu réussit a enlever les effets qu'il avait au départ? »

« - Oui mais il en reste encore un! »

« - Lequel? »

« - En accumulant les doses qu'on donne à une personne, sa défense commence a se réduire jusqu'a même devenir inexistante ... »

« - En d'autres mots, elle peut mourir au premier coup qu'elle recevra, expliqua Rosaline »

« - Oui! La défense se réduit en grande quantité a chaque dosage. Pour Xalina, le 3ème ou le 4ème dosage lui sera fatal si elle se fait touchée. »

« - Et Mundus pourrait en profiter puisque son seul objectif est de la tuer. »

« - Excusez moi mais vous êtes vraiment du côté de Mundus? Demanda Lady en stoppant leur discution »

« - Si tu veux je t'expliquerai plus tard, proposa Caym »

« - Tu es donc d'accord de l'accompagner ... »

« - On va tenter mais sache que si on se fait prendre, je te tue avant même que Mundus ne te retrouves! »

« - J'ai compris, affirma t-il en rigolant nerveusement »

« - On doit être de retour vers quand? »

« - Demain soir ou après demain matin! »

« - Tu crois qu'on va le trouvé en si peu de temps? »

« - Lady sait où Dante se trouve, il ne va pas falloir 3 siècles pour aller le chercher. Et puis, si on ne veut pas éveiller les soupçons sur ce qu'on fait, il vaut mieux que vous vous depechez. »

« - Ouais ... »

« - Au faite, je sais que ça n'a rien avoir avec ça mais ... il avait quoi Chris pour être en colère en sortant de la chambre? »

« - En faite, sa mère lui a presque dit que son père n'était pas Mundus, répondit Caym avec un ton accusateur »

« - Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas fait exprès, rispota t-elle »

« - Il a compris que son père c'était ... »

« - Non pas encore. Déjà qu'il croit que Xalina est sa demi-soeur, il ne penses pas qu'en réalité, c'est sa soeur! »

« - Xalina a un frère ... »

« - Ne pose pas de question Lady, tu seras plus tard, comme tout les autres. »

« - Comme tu veux. »

Dès que la discution fut terminée, Caym partit discretement, avec Lady, de la villa. C'était peut être facile de retrouver Dante mais quand il s'agit de sortir de la villa sans se faire repérer, c'était une autre histoire. Une fois dehors, Lady remarqua que Caym regardait un peu partout.

« - Qu'est ce que tu cherches? »

« - Rien, c'est juste que comme l'entrée de la villa est un portail menant au monde des démons, on est pas sur de prendre la bonne porte car elle est aléatoire quand il s'agit de la sortie. »

« - On était dans le monde démoniaque, s'étonna t-elle »

« - Oui, et si je regarde comme ça le monde extérieur, c'est que je n'ai pas pour habitude de sortir du monde démoniaque. C'est plutôt Marthym qui sort le plus, de nous quatre. »

« - Qui sont les deux autres? »

« - Personne, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça! Maintenant, dit moi où est Dante! »

« - Il se trouve pas loin de Fortuna, répondit-elle »

« - Fortuna? Il doit pas être déçu, dit-il en souriant pour après prendre Lady dans ses bras, désolé mais si on ne veut pas mettre autant de temps, il va falloir que je te portes! »

« - Mais je peux marché toute seule, se plaigna t-elle en se débattant »

« - Tu sais, j'ai beau respecté et être du côté de la reine, qui est la mère de Xalina, je peux très bien être méchant quand je le veux, lui expliqua t-il pour lui dire en élevant la voix, alors soit tu arrêtes de bouger ou soit je te laisse régler ton sort par un des quatres démons de Mundus! »

« - ... »

« - Si je te portes, c'est pour que je puisse courir sans savoir que je t'ai semé derrière. »

« - D'accord, céda t-elle en croisant les bras »

« - Bon il est minuit et quart, vers 4h on y est, avoua t-il en regardant sa montre »

Après avoir regarder si il était asser loin de la villa, il courra le plus vite qu'il pu. Dommage qu'il n'avait pas pu voir ce que Marthym préparait sinon il aurait trouvé une excuse pour ne pas être là aujourd'hui.

Chris avait suivit Ana en repensant a ce que lui avait dit sa mère. Est-ce que Mundus était son père ou ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Il ne put se posé d'avantage de questions puisqu'Ana l'interrompit, elle avait appelée pour lui dire qu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle lui informa de la situation. Elle n'avait pas montrée ses inquietudes au début mais maintenant ...

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda t-il en s'inquietant »

« - En faite, j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit de faire mais ... »

« - Mais quoi? »

« - Je suis parti en disant aux démons qu'ils la surveillés de me prévenir si il y avait un soucis. »

« - Et? »

« - Et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait. Quand je suis revenue dans la salle, Xalina résistait au produit. »

« - Tu veux me faire comprendre que le produit n'a eu aucun effets sur elle? »

« - Oui. J'ai voulu rattraper l'affaire en lui injectant une autre dose : ça n'a pas marché également. Pourtant après, elle semblait s'être calmée et on pouvait supposé qu'elle était soit morte, soit endormit. »

« - Conclusion. »

« - Elle s'est réveillée au bout de 10 minutes seulement. Quand je me suis approchée, elle m'a lancée un regard glacial. »

« - Quel est le soucis? Tout le monde peut lancer des regard glacial! »

« - C'est vrai mais ... »

« - ... »

« - Je ne l'a reconnaissait pas a travers ce regard. »

« - Après tout, tu l'as connaie depuis longtemps donc ... »

« - Ton produit pour la contrôler ... tu es sur qu'il ne fait que ça? Demanda t-elle en lui coupant la parole »

« - Pourquoi? »

« - Regarde par toi même, proposa t-elle en ouvrant la porte »

En rentrant, il remarqua que Xalina attendait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi mais quand elle se tourna et remarqua qu'il était là, elle se leva et marcha jusqu'a être devant lui. Au moment où il l'a regardait dans les yeux, un frisson lui parcouru le dos.

« - Tu sais te faire désirer, tu le sais ça, dit-elle en le fixant méchament, j'ai pas le temps d'attendre moi! »

« - ... »

« - Sans compter que Ana est une vrai tortue quand il s'agit d'aller chercher quelqu'un! »

« - C'est reparti, soupira cette dernière »

« - Je sais que c'est peut être pas le moment mais tu es de quel côté? Demanda Chris »

« - Tu m'as sauvé pourquoi si ça ne serai pas le cas. Je te signale que ... »

« - Au moins on est au point en ce qui concerne l'a faire passer de notre côté, pensa t-il »

« - Tu m'écoutes? S'écria t-elle en le faisant sursauté »

« - Quoi? »

« - Le pire c'est que tu confirmes que tu ne m'écoutais pas! »

« - Quel mauvais caractère, soupira t-il »

« - C'est pour ça que je te demandes si il ne fait que contrôler ses actes, avoua Ana »

« - On est pas sortit de l'auberge, ajouta t-il, bon maintenant viens avec moi Xalina! »

« - Pourquoi? »

« - Ne discutes pas et vien! »

Elle n'ajouta rien et le suiva, lui et Ana avec un regard méfiant. Où voulait-il l'emmené? Ils marchaient jusqu'a que Ana ne stoppe sa marche et la leur par la même occasion. Chris lui demanda ce qu'elle avait, elle ne répondit pas et se tourna vers Xalina pour lui dire :

« - Il faudrais que tu changes tes vêtements avant d'aller là bas! »

« - Tu t'occupes de ça maintenant, demanda t-elle en l'a regardant étonné »

« - Elle a pas tord, tes vêtement sont tous déchirés. Il faut que tu te changes sinon je n'imagine pas sa réaction, expliqua t-il en pointant du doigt les vêtements de Xalina, Ana occupe toi d'elle! »

« - D'accord, accepta t-elle en poussant Xalina dans le sens contraire de la direction de Chris »

« - Mais ... »

Ana poussa Xalina a travers quelques couloirs avant d'arriver devant une porte où elle s'arrêta. Elle ouvrit la porte et l'y traîna à l'interieur. En voyant tout les vêtements dans la salle, elle s'arrêta net. Autant de vêtements pour une seule personne était surprenant, même elle, elle n'avait pas le quart de tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette salle.

« - Bon, il faut te trouver une tenue qui t'iras bien! »

« - J'en ai pas besoin, affirma t-elle en croisant les bras montrant qu'elle commençait a s'énerver »

« - Désolé mais vaux mieux être correcte devant lui si tu ne veux pas qu'il te tue! »

« - Si tu parles de Mundus, il ne me fait pas peur! Un jour ou l'autre je le tuerai! S'écria t-elle énerver en remarquant qu'elle avait dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas »

« - Tu n'est pas contrôler par le produit, n'est ce pas? Demanda en posant le vêtement qu'elle tenait en main après avoir compris qu'elle jouait la comédie »

« - ... »

« - Pourquoi avoir fait semblant? »

« - Pour passer le temps, j'avais que ça a faire, ironisa t-elle »

« - ... »

« - Juste pour éviter de mourir, s'il savait que ça ne marcherai pas, il m'aurais tué avant même que tu t'en douterai, avoua t-elle pour ensuite ajouter en l'empêchant de parler, même si c'est grâce a toi que je dois d'être en vie, au bout d'un moment, si je ne lui suis d'aucune utilité, il aurait fait ce qu'il aurait du faire depuis le début. Et si ce n'est pas lui qui s'en charge car il ... t'aime, c'est Mundus qu'il va le faire, sans aucune hésitation. »

Ce que venait de dire Xalina était la vérité, Ana le savait pertinament. Elle détourna le regard de sa meilleure amie en se mordant la lèvre inférieur discretement. Il était sur que si Chris ne le faisait pas, c'était son père qui s'en chargerai. Mais si c'était ce dernier, il lui ferait subir toutes les tortures les plus cruelles, les unes après les autres.

« - Tu m'enveut, demanda t-elle ne sachant plus où se mettre »

« - Pour? »

« - Le faite d'être la fiancée du fils de ton ennemi! »

« - A toi de trouver la réponse. On a passer tellement de temps ensemble que tu devrais assez me connaître pour savoir que tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie, avoua t-elle en souriant »

« - Merci, dit-elle en sautant dans ses bras »

« - Il est vrai que je suis surprise que ma meilleure amie soit déjà fiancée a quelqu'un sans me l'avoir dit alors que moi je n'ai toujours pas de petit ami, dit-elle faisant semblant d'être vexée »

« - Je t'expliquerai pourquoi plus tard, d'accord? »

« - Si tu veux. »

« - Comme ça, c'est réglé! »

« - C'est sur, s'exclama t-elle avant de se mettre a rire »

« - Excuse mais il faudrait qu'on se mette a choisir tes vêtements pour jouer le jeu sinon tu vas être démasquée dès le deuxième niveau. »

« - Redescent sur terre Ana, on est pas dans un jeu vidéo! »

« - Ah bon je savais pas, fit-elle avec un air innocent »

« - Pire que moi, je demandes Ana! »

« - Bon c'est partit, tu veux une tenue du genre " robe de soirée " où une tenue du genre " Lara Croft ", proposa t-elle en montrant deux tenue différente »

« - Mais t'as fait quoi pendant que ton séjour ici? T'as passée tes nuits devant des jeux vidéos ou quoi? S'étonna t-elle en voyant le cinéma que sa meilleure amie lui faisait subir »

« - Je m'ennuyais! »

« - T'avais tu temps a tuer en quelques sortes ... »

« - C'est ça! »

Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, Ana cherchait des tenues que Xalina essayait sans rien dire. Elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi il fallait qu'elle s'habille bien rien que pour aller voir Mundus.

Xalina jouait la comédie! Et Ana a tout compris... Normal quand on connaie par coeur sa meilleure amie!^^

Sinon je peux dire maintenant : Chapitre 9 : Fini!^^

Et vu comment ces temps ci j'écris vite, je risque de bientôt posté le chapitre 10.

Dans celui ci je vais remettre Dante car il n'y est pas souvent.=D

A bientôt!^^


	10. Chapter 10

Salut je suis de retour en étant très en retard!T.T

Désolé pour se retard mais comme ma sœur a repris son ordinateur ben j'ai pas pu trop avancé non plus. Mais bien sur j'avais continuée sur des feuilles pour éviter de perdre les idées que j'avais en tête!

Bonne lecture!^^

Pas loin de la sortie de Fortuna - 03h56

Le bruit du coup de feu retentis une dernière fois, brisant le silence de la nuit calme. Il baissa son pistolet en se tournant vers une femme aux cheveux blond, qui venait tout juste de le rejoindre.

« - Tu as fini? Demanda t-elle »

« - Ce côté là oui mais il reste encore une grande partie du travail a faire. »

« - Lady et ses travail, ça promet! »

« - C'est toujours pareil avec tout les travail qu'elle me propose, soupira t-il »

« - Sinon, on passe a la partie suivante? A moins que tu ne veuilles que Xalina soit encore seul face a tout les démons de la cour de Mundus? »

« - Trish, si je m'inquiète autant c'est parce que je leur ai promis, expliqua t-il en reprenant sa marche »

« - Je sais! »

Ils continuèrent a marchés pendant un petit moment jusqu'à qu'ils se trouvent nez à nez avec un jeune homme, armé du épée et d'un pistolet.

« - Tu es là, gamin? »

« - Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, j'ai un nom je te signales, s'écria t-il »

« - Moi j'aime bien gamin! »

« - Tu me cherches? Et ben tu vas me trouver! Dit-il en se dirigeant vers Dante »

« - Dante! Nero! Vous n'êtes pas là pour vous battre, intervena Trish en les stoppant les deux »

« - Tu n'as pas tord, remarqua Dante en rangeant ses pistolets »

« - Tu es là pour tuer tout ces démons, demanda Nero »

« - Oui, toi aussi puisque ils sont pratiquement tous à Fortuna. »

« - Tu as compris! »

« - Puisqu'on se bat pour une cause commune, viens avec nous, proposa Trish »

« - Je veux bien malgré le faite que je vais devoir supporter Dante! »

« - Tu n'es pas content, rien ne t'obliges a rester avec nous! »

« - C'est pas faux mais sache que j'ai bien envie d'accepter la proposition de ton amie, que ça te plaise ou non! »

Dante n'ajouta rien qui ne puisse faire continuer cette discution qui, au fond, ne rimait à rien. Nero et Trish commença à partir pendant que lui restait sur place en guettant quelque chose. Un bruit, venant des arbres derrière lui, avait attiré son attention pendant que ses deux compagnons s'arrêtèrent pour savoir pourquoi Dante c'était arrêté. Ils eurent aucune réponse de sa part, ce qui énerva Nero. Alors que ce dernier marchait en direction de Dante, il se stoppa aussi tôt quand il vit quelqu'un sortir des arbres, se trouvant dans le direction où regardait Dante. Une homme portant une femme atterissa derrière ce dernier, surprenant Trish et Nero. Dante, qui avait déjà reconnu l'homme, se retourna vers lui.

« - Que viens tu faire ici? Demanda t-il en sortant un des deux pistolet »

« - Bonjour l'accueil, soupira t-il en se redressant, toujours en gardant celle qui portait dans ses bras »

« - Il est toujours comme ça, tu sais, avoua une voix féminine surprenant Dante »

« - Lady? »

« - Oui c'est bien moi! Affirma t-elle en descendant de ses bras »

« - Que diable fais tu avec lui? »

« - Je viens te chercher! »

« - Hein? »

« - Laisse moi lui expliquer! »

« - M'expliquer quoi? »

« - C'est a propos de Xalina, commença t-il en fronçant les sourcils »

« - Ne me dit pas qu'elle est ... »

« - Non, elle est en vie! »

« - Tant mieux! »

« - Tu sais que Mundus a un fils? »

« - Oui! »

« - Qu'est ce qui ce passe, demanda Trish en arrivant devant eux »

« - Xalina a été enlever, répondit Caym en regardant Trish et Nero »

« - Pardon? »

« - Qui est Xalina, lança Nero »

« - La fille du frère de Dante! »

« - T'as un frère ... »

« - Jumeau, termina t-il en coupant la parole à Nero, et on ne s'attarde pas sur le sujet de savoir ce qu'il est devenu! »

« - Ah bon? »

« - Bon c'est pas le moment d'en parler, le plus important c'est que tu ailles cherché Xalina avant que Mundus ne l'a tue, annonça Caym »

« - Et pourquoi je devrais te faire confiance? Il me semble que c'est toi qui a attaqué Xalina il y a quelques années. »

« - C'est vrai mais ... , commença t-il en s'interrompant brusquement »

« - Mais quoi? Demanda t-il en le regardant méchamment »

« - Celui que tu penses être le fils de Mundus a utilisé un produit crée par Marthym capable de contrôler la personnalité d'une personne! »

« - Crois moi, Xalina a une volonté de fer, informa Dante »

« - Même avec ça, il réussira à la contrôler. Ce que tu ne sembles pas pigé Dante c'est que le produit a un soucis important, dit-il »

« - Quel problème? Demanda Nero en ayant suivit la conversation »

« - En faite, si on lui administrait plusieurs doses importantes à des temps régulier, sa défense va être réduite à néant. Et si Mundus l'apprend ... »

« - Il l'a tuera sans même se soucier du reste! Tout aura été facile pour lui. »

« - Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu y ailles ... a moins que tu ne veuilles rompre ta promesse ou montrer que tu n'est pas digne de leur confiance. »

« - Comment sais tu ... »

« - On en parlera plus tard! »

« - C'est bon, montre moi le chemin, accepta Dante en soupirant »

« - C'est partit, vous venez avec nous? On s'occupera d'eux plus tard, tant que les habitants sont hors de la ville ... , proposa t-il en faisant allusion aux démons »

« - D'accord! »

Caym reprit Lady dans ses bras et montra le chemin a Dante et aux autres. Pendant le trajet, il repensa a la vision qu'il avait vu au moment il parlait avec Dante. Il se demandait si cette vision devait se réaliser ... Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur en pensant aux conséquences. Si elle allait se déroulée, il perdrait surement deux personnes qui ne voudrait pas.

Au même moment, dans le monde démoniaque, Xalina faisait face à Mundus depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Elle contemplait, d'un œil interrogateur, ce dernier, qui était énervé de la voir devant lui, vivante. Il se demandait pourquoi l'avoir fait emmenée devant lui pendant qu'elle se déranger l'esprit en se demandant si il était si fort. En oubliant Mundus quelques secondes, elle tourna la tête vers la femme se trouvant a ses côtés. Pendant un instant, elle jura qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part mais elle ne se souvenait pas où. Elle ne put continuer de se poser de questions sur le sujet puisque, comme tout ceux présent dans la salle, elle fut attirée par le bruit que faisait la porte en s'ouvrant pour laisser apparaître Chris et Marthym. En avançant dans la pièce, Chris remarqua la tenue de Xalina. Elle était composée d'un short court avec un décolté, montrant ses formes, accompagné de gants et de chaussures a talons. La tenue était entièrement noire. Chris se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de porter ce genre de tenue, vu la tête qu'elle tirait.

« - Original comme tenue, dit-il en étouffant un rire »

« - Ouais tu parles, ta petite amie a insistée a se que je la porte! Soupira t-elle »

« - Je te comprend! Où est Ana? »

« - Elle a préférée rester à l'écart, répondit-elle en chuchotant »

« - Compréhensif, pensa t-il »

« - Pourquoi nous avoir demandés, demanda Mundus, perdant patience »

« - Je voulais vous informez que Xalina fera parti de votre armée, avoua Chris »

« - C'est une plaisanterie? S'écria Mundus »

« - Non je suis même très sérieux, ajouta t-il avec le plus de sérieux possible »

« - Tu n'en tirera rien d'elle! »

« - Pour quelles raisons? Osa demandé Marthym sans le vouloir »

« - Ne te mêles pas de ça, tu ferais mieux de partir te cacher avant que je n'envoie des gardes pour ta trahison! »

« - De quelle trahison il parle, se demanda Xalina en regardant Marthym »

« - Le faite que tu es libéré celle qui était prisonnière est une trahison envers moi, s'exclama t-il, hors de lui, quand à Caym aussi, je lui réserve le même sort! »

« - Quel sort, intervena la reine »

« - Celui d'être torturé jusqu'à qu'il meurt ou même pire encore! »

« - Je n'ai rien fait, il me semble, mentit-il »

« - Ne le nies pas, nous t'avons surpris quand tu as libéré cette femme! »

« - ... »

« - Mundus, nous pouvons reparlés de ce sujet la, plus tard? Pour le moment, ce qui nous intéresse est de savoir ce que nous allons faire de Xalina, expliqua la reine en essayant de calmer Mundus »

« - Pour une fois que j'entends mon nom venant d'un des deux ... »

« - De toute façon, ma décision est déjà prise, avoua t-il en tournant la tête vers Xalina »

« - Et? Fit-elle, les bras croisés »

« - Tu ne devrais pas joué avec mes nerfs, conseilla t-il »

« - Vivement que quelqu'un te tue, pensa t-elle »

« - Quelle décision avez vous pris père, demanda Chris »

« - Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de se que tu devais faire avant que cette histoire ne commence! »

« - Mais ... »

« - ... »

« - D'accord, père, accepta t-il en rageant au fond de lui, Marthym, viens! »

« - Oui! »

Xalina regardait les deux garçons sortir de la pièce. Pourquoi avoir voulu que Marthym l'accompagne?

« - Rosaline sort de cette pièce! ordonna Mundus »

« - ... Très bien, dit-elle en le regardant méchamment, ce qui n'échappa a Xalina, qui était surprise du nom que Mundus venait de prononcé »

« - Idiote, ajouta t-il en souriant pour se rué sur Rosaline, une épée en main »

Rosaline se retourna et le regretta aussitôt quand elle sentit la lame de l'épée de Mundus l'a traversée. Xalina n'avait pas pu intervenir puisqu'il c'était déplacé plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Il murmura quelque chose a l'oreille de Rosaline et retira d'un coup sec son épée. Elle s'écroula à terre, morte. Son corps disparaissait en quelques secondes et Mundus récupéra son âme. Celle ci se transforma en une longue épée, fine et bien aiguisée. Il l'a contempla pendant que Xalina essayait de comprendre pourquoi sa mort lui faisait mal.

« - Tu ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi ça te fait ça? »

« - En quoi cela vous concerne? »

« - Comme tu voudras. Au lieu de faire semblant d'être passée de l'autre côté, tu ferais mieux de te préparer. »

« - A quoi? »

« - A ton combat contre moi! »

« - J'aurai pas rêvé mieux, rit-elle »

« - Avant, je te donne ça, dit-il en lui envoyant une arme »

Il atterissa sur sa main et quand elle vit ce qu'il lui avait envoyé, elle fronçait les sourcils. C'était le sabre qu'elle avait emmenée pour venir ici. Sans plus attendre, il se rua sur elle et l'attaqua avec l'arme qu'il avait obtenue. Elle bloqua le coup avec l'arme, encore dans le fourreau, a deux mains. Il lui porta un autre coup dans les jambes afin qu'elle tombe à terre. Sauf qu'elle vu le coup venir et elle s'en servit pour lui donner un coup de pied en pleine tête dans un salto. Il recula de quelques pas du au coup qu'il venait de recevoir. Remarquant qu'il avait baissé sa garde elle voulu profiter de cette chance mais le bruit du tonnerre, raisonnant dans la pièce, l'a fit sursautée suivit par la pluie s'abattant sur le plafond vitré, qu'elle remarqua seulement maintenant. Voyant tout s'enchaîner, ce maudit cauchemars lui revenait en tête encore une fois.

« - C'est pas vrai, dit-elle en comprenant la scène »

« - Maintenant je vais pouvoir te montrer mon ancien visage, fit Mundus en arrachant le masque qu'il portait »

Elle reconnu immédiatement le visage qu'il avait. C'était le même que celui de son cauchemars. Les soupçons qu'elle avait depuis le début étaient confirmés grâce à ça.

« - Et oui, il se réalise, comme tu le constate. Et à la fin, tu mourras, lui rappela t-il »

« - Jamais, cria t-elle en dégainant son sabre, les yeux rouges écarlates »

« - Alors, ton côté démoniaque est enfin révélé devant moi! »

« - ... »

« - Crois moi, tu vas mourir! »

N'ayant plus envie de plaisanter ou de perdre du temps, elle se rua sur lui et l'attaqua avec plusieurs coups rapides. Il esquiva tout les coups qu'elle lui porta et lui attrapa le poignet pour la lancer contre un mur. Elle arriva à éviter de se prendre le mur et sauta au plus vite de l'endroit où elle avait attérit pour éviter de se recevoir l'épée qu'il avait envoyé en espérant que celle ci l'a transperce. Elle retomba sur cette dernière, qui c'était enfoncée dans le mur, et tourna la tête vers lui.

« - Il est plus fort que je ne l'aurai cru. J'avoue que je l'avais sous-estimé. Pourtant il n'est pas venu a bout de Dante alors j'ai peut être une chance de le battre, on ne sait jamais. Et puis comme dit le proverbe : Qui ne tente rien n'a rien! se dit-elle intérieurement en fixant Mundus »

« - Hum, elle a de bons reflex. Si elle continuait a s'entrainer, elle pourrait devenir redoutable. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je m'en débarrasse maintenant sinon ça va finir par me porter des problèmes. »

Continuant à le fixer, elle remarqua que sa main était pointée dans sa direction et qu'il semblait se concentrer. Elle s'attendait au pire, que lui réservait-il encore? Soudain, elle sentit l'épée bougeait et sortir du mur pour se diriger vers Mundus. Elle se réceptionna tant bien que mal et releva la tête vers son adversaire. Rien qu'avec son esprit, il avait rappelé son épée à l'ordre et l'avait récupéré quand elle était attirée vers lui. Ne le quittant pas des yeux pour éviter qu'il ne l'attaque par surprise, elle se redressa. Sans attendre plus de temps, il attaqua une nouvelle fois. Elle esquiva la coup de justesse mais reçu une petite entaille au poignet gauche. Elle savait que la blessure était minime mais pourtant elle avait beaucoup plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Fixant son poignet, elle étouffa un gémissement de douleur en serrant sa main sur son bras. Se calmant elle entendit un soupir derrière elle venant de la part de Mundus.

« - Tu as mal, demanda t-il avec ironie »

« - Non, même pas, répondit-elle sur le même ton »

« - Il fallait savoir que la fille de Vergil était si sensible! »

« - Ne parles pas de mon père, s'exclama t-elle »

« - Pourquoi pas ... »

« - Parce que pour le moment, le plus important c'est de te tuer. »

« - Tu veux vraiment me tuer? Si c'est le cas, tu dois savoir quelque chose avant. »

« - Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire? »

« - Avoir le sentiment de culpabilité! »

« - Et pourquoi ça? »

« - Si je meurt de ta main, quelqu'un ira tué ton père qui se trouve être mon prisonnier depuis une bonne quinzaine d'années. »

« - Quoi? S'écria t-elle surprise »

« - Tu es bloquée dans un certain cas. »

« - Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, se répéta t-elle en le maudissant »

« - J'ignore si tu veux continué a te battre mais moi, c'est le cas! L'informa t-il en la frappant avec l'épée »

Elle esquiva le coup facilement et lui donna un coup de pied dans la tête pour l'envoyer contre un mur. La colère qu'elle ressentait était intense a ce moment. Elle venait de comprendre que si il disait juste, son père était prisonnier depuis trop longtemps a son goût. Et elle se doutait qu'il pouvait être déjà mort. N'ayant pas dit son dernier mot, Mundus se releva et tenta une nouvelle attaque plus puissante que la précédente mais elle l'esquiva comme la dernière en lui portant un coup avec le sabre dans le dos. Elle enleva le sang qui était sur son sabre pendant qu'il cracha du sang en la maudissant. Comment arrivait-elle a esquiver facilement ses coups alors que lui il n'y arrivait pas? Sans attendre que la douleur ne parte, il l'attaqua aussi vite qu'il pouvait pendant qu'elle les esquivaient ou les bloquer. A sa dernière attaque, il lui laissa une autre entaille sur le bras. Et encore une fois, même si la blessure n'était pas grande, elle souffrait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça lui faisait ça. Tout en combattant Mundus, elle entendit une voix dans sa tête l'appelait.

« - Bizarre, pendant un moment j'ai cru entendre la voix de Marthy, pensa t-elle en attaquant a son tour »

« - Tu ne rêves pas Xalina, continua la voix »

« - Je deviens folle. »

« - Non! Écoute, il faut que tu saches quelque chose. »

« - Et qu'est ce que c'est, hein? »

« - Chris a voulu te contrôler grâce a un produit ... »

« - Si c'est pour ça, tu arrives trop tard Marthy, je suis déjà au courante, affirma t-elle en parant difficilement un coup de Mundus »

« - Je sais mais ce que je veux te dire c'est que le produit qu'il t'a injecté réduit ta défense. »

« - Pardon? S'écria t-elle en frappant Mundus tellement fort qu'il fut éjecté un peu loin d'elle »

« - Oui et c'est pour ça que tu dois souffrir même sur des petites blessures, expliqua t-il »

« - Vous m'énervez, vous le savez ça? »

« - Je penses que certains ont compris. »

« - Si j'arrive a tuer Mundus, je vous fait tous votre fête, compris? »

« - T'énerves pas comme ça, ajouta t-il »

« - Mais y a de quoi s'énerver. Je te signale que tu m'as injecté un liquide qui a réveillé mon esprit démoniaque plus vite que d'habitude et maintenant tu me dit qu'il a pris un produit qui serai capable de réduire ma défense au prix de me contrôler. Désolé mais je ne sais pas ce qui te faut de plus pour t'énerver toi! »

« - ... »

« - Le pire c'est que tu me préviens quand j'essaye de tuer l'autre abruti. Sachant que parler pendant un combat n'est pas la bonne solution ça n'arrange pas les choses tout ça, l'informa t-elle en essayant d'éviter le plus possible les coups »

« - Ok, j'ai compris. Je te dit a dans quelques minutes! »

« - Comment a dans quelques minutes? Eh Marthy? »

Elle n'eut aucune réponse de sa part, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Elle avait déjà du mal a esquiver les coups avec cette discution dans sa tête, tout se compliquer pour elle. Mundus profité de la situation pour attaquer le plus possible, il avait remarqué qu'elle était ailleurs pendant une minute. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus attirée par autre chose, elle attaqua. Il n'arrivait pas a voir les coups et il s'en prenait la moitié. Quand il eu un moment d'inattention elle en profita pour enchainer plusieurs coups à l'épée et lui donnait un coup de pied pour le propulser loin d'elle. Après cette attaque, il ne semblait pas se relever et elle put enfin souffler quelques instants. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit pour se refermer aussitôt. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner que la personne qui était rentrée fut devant elle.

« - Tu vas bien? Demanda t-il inquiet »

« - Marthy, dit-elle surprise de le voir là, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici? »

« - Je t'avais dit que je venais, non! »

« - Oui, répondit-elle un petit sourire dessiné au coin des lèvres, puisque tu es là il faut que je te dise quelque chose! »

« - Je t'écoutes! »

« - Tu te souviens de m'avoir dit que j'allais avoir une sensation quand tu m'as enfoncé ton aiguille dans la peu? »

« - Celle qui es du au faite que je t'avais injecté le liquide permettant de réveiller ton esprit démoniaque? »

« - Oui et elle ai là toujours cette sensation, lui avoua t-elle »

« - Tu ressens pas cette sensation au niveau du cœur? »

« - Oui! »

« - On verra ça plus tard, il vaut mieux s'occuper de Mundus, proposa t-il »

« - Ouais mais désolé de te dire mais t'arrive après la bataille, ajouta t-elle en pointant Mundus allongé »

« - Tu l'as tué? »

« - ... »

« - Je penses pas qu'il soit mort tu sais ... »

« - Je m'en doute mais ... »

« - Mais? »

« - Rien. »

« - T'es bizarre! »

« - C'est juste que pour le moment j'ai quelque chose en tête! »

« - Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit? »

« - Rien! »

« - Ne me ment pas! »

« - … »

« - Xalina … »

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre puisqu'un bruit attira son attention. Il tourna la tête pour voir Mundus se précipité vers Xalina, une épée à la main. Ne réfléchissant pas une seule seconde, il s'interposa entre les deux et ce qui devait arrivé, arriva … Xalina, qui repensait a tout ce que lui avait dit Mundus n'avait pas remarquée le bruit. Elle venait de voir que Marthym bougeait et se retourna en recevant du sang sur sa joue en le regardant effrayée. Il c'était sacrifié pour elle alors qu'il était son ennemi. Elle commençait a avoir les larmes aux yeux et se fit presque violence pour éviter que ses larmes ne tombes sur son visage. Énervé, Mundus retira l'épée du corps de Marthym le faisant tombé sur Xalina qui le rattrapa aussitôt!

« - Comment oses tu la protéger? Tu tiens tant à mourir? Hurla t-il de fureur »

« - Vous ne comprenez … rien … majesté, dit-il entre deux crachement de sang »

« - Parle pas idiot, pensa Xalina »

« - Ah je ne comprend rien et bien … , commença t-il avant de s'interrompre en voyant Xalina le protéger alors que lui sortait quelque chose d'une de ses poches »

« - Ce que vous comprenez pas … c'est que vous avez gagné, avoua t-il en plantant une seringue dans le bras de Xalina »

Quand elle sentit l'aiguille l'a transpercée elle regarda étonnée avant de fermer les yeux en tombant sur lui. Mundus sourié pendant que lui la regardait avec un sentiment de regret.

« - Est-elle morte? Demanda Mundus »

« - Non, elle est juste endormit, expliqua t-il, et grâce a ça vous pourrez faire ce que vous avez prévu si votre fils n'en avait pas décidé autrement. »

« - J'avoue que je me serai bien passé de son idée mais maintenant je vais m'occupé d'elle personnellement! »

« - … »

« - Une dernière chose Marthym. »

« - Oui? »

Il planta une nouvelle fois son épée dans le corps de Marthym pour l'achevait. Il récupéra son âme pour obtenir une lame empoissonnée. Il appela un de ses serviteurs et lui ordonna d'emmener Xalina dans une cellule où il l'a torturé pour la faire souffrir afin de la tuer plus tard.

Voilà pour le chapitre 10!

Désolé pour le retard.


	11. Chapter 11

Et voici le chapitre 11!^^

Villa de Mundus/Monde démoniaque – 5h10

Mundus marchait en direction de l'endroit où était Xalina. Il était accompagné d'un des quatre meilleurs démons qu'il avait avec lui, dont deux l'avait trahis, Caym et Marthym.

« - Majesté? »

« - Qu'y a t-il? »

« - Puis-je savoir ce que vous attendez de moi pour m'avoir convoqué? »

« - Tu vas retrouvé ce traitre de Caym et me le ramenait mort ou vif, ordonna-il »

Il sortit par une porte se trouvant dans le couloir et partit à la recherche de Caym. Mundus, lui, rentra dans une salle. Dedans se trouvait Xalina, suspendu à une hauteur assez satisfaisante pour Mundus! Ses deux bras et ses deux jambes étaient chacun attachées par un lien démoniaque accroché dans le mur. Le même lien qui retenait son père prisonnier, celui qui était lié à Mundus. Depuis qu'elle était réveillée elle tentait de se libérée mais elle avait vite renonçait a cette idée. A chaque fois qu'elle tentait une façon de briser un de ses liens, celui ci chauffait à lui brulait la peau. Comme le produit de Marthym faisait encore effet, la douleur qu'elle ressentait était bien plus intense qu'avant, elle était même presque insoutenable pour elle. Plus elle avait essayée et plus son sang coulait même si ses blessures se soignées toute seule. En regardant son sang qui s'étendait sur le sol elle se demandait pour la énième fois combien de doses ils lui avaient injectés depuis son combat avec Chris. Elle releva la tête dès qu'elle entendit la porte se fermait et aperçu Mundus, un sourire sur le visage. Elle se doutait qu'il sourié parce qu'elle souffrait et cette raison lui donnait envie de le tuer sur le champs. A cause de Marthym elle se retrouvait là! Elle se maudissait d'avoir été aussi confiante alors qu'il était et qu'il resterait un ennemi pour elle. Si elle n'avait pas eu l'idée de le rattraper elle ne se serait pas fait avoir si facilement si il avait tenté de l'attaquer de front. Tout en pensant a ça, Mundus c'était avancé vers elle.

« - Alors la forme? »

« - A merveille! Répondit-elle ironiquement »

Il eut un silence pendant quelques instants. Un silence que Xalina rompu en lui demandant :

« - Qu'avez vous fait de Marthym? »

« - Pourquoi veux tu savoir? Je te signale que tu es **là à cause de lui**, lui rappela t-il en insistant sur ses derniers mots »

« - Non c'est vrai? Demanda t-elle avec un air innocent »

« - … »

« - Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier alors répond, ajouta t-elle »

« - Je l'ai tué, annonça t-il ne la surprenant guère, car il m'avait trahis! »

« - Quelles raisons? »

« - J'avais compris qu'il complotait contre moi avec Caym et Rosaline! »

« - … Ce prénom, pensa t-elle »

« - Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus puisque que tu vas mourir dans quelques temps! »

« - Une chose a laquelle je m'attend depuis le début puisque vous voulez tous ma mort. »

« - Oui mais cette fois … »

« - Ça ne sera pas la bonne non plus … »

« - Je ne serais pas optimiste si j'étais toi. »

« - Oui mais tu n'es pas moi, c'est clair? S'exclama t-elle »

Il ne lui répondit rien, il était trop occupé à se rappeler où il avait entendu cette phrase. Quelqu'un lui avait déjà dit, avec les mêmes mots à la fin d'un combat. Xalina le regardait intriguée, pourquoi était-il plongeait dans ses pensées alors qu'il n'avait rien à réfléchir a sa phrase. Un instant plus tard, les yeux de Mundus s'agrandissèrent quand il se souvenu. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant Xalina.

« - Venant de ta part, ça ne me surprend pas que tu me dises ça … »

« - Pourquoi? »

« - Parce que ton grand père avait dit la même chose après notre combat, expliqua t-il »

« - Que vous avez perdu, dit-elle un grand sourire sur le visage »

« - La ferme! S'énerva t-il en lui donnant un coup de poing »

« - Je suppose que face à Sparda on ne fait pas le poids. »

« - … »

« - … »

« - Désolé mais nous allons arrêtés cette discution puisque tu es là pour que je te tue après t'avoir fait souffrir, avoua t-il en essayant de calmer son envie de lui porter un coup mortel »

Elle regarda son poing se levé et l'avancer dans sa direction. Elle savait qu'elle ne ressortirait pas idem si elle survivait.

Au même moment, Caym s'arrêta en plein milieu du trajet, stoppant ainsi Dante, Trish et Nero qui le suivait.

« - Mais qu'est ce qui te prend? Fit Dante »

« - Je regarde si il n'y a personne qui vient à notre rencontre pour nous empêcher d'arriver à destination. »

« - Pourquoi? Demanda Trish »

« - Tu crois sincèrement que Marthym s'est fait découvrir? Osa demandé Lady »

« - Oh oui! C'est pas que j'ai pas confiance en lui mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

« - Et tu penses qu'il a tout découvert, ajouta t-elle avant que Caym lui mette la main sur sa bouche. »

Lady commença a se débattre jusqu'à qu'elle entende, comme tout le monde, un bruit. Peu après un homme tenta d'attaquer Caym qui recula en lançant Lady dans les airs qui fut rattraper par Dante. Pendant qu'il continuait à esquiver les autres attaques de son adversaire, Lady lui cria toutes les insultes qu'elle trouvait sur le moment.

« - Qu'elle est gentille, elle reconnaît tout ce que tu es, fit son adversaire en arrêtant de lui porter des attaques »

« - De quoi je mêles, c'est juste parce que je l'ai lancée en l'air qu'elle m'insulte comme ça, informa t-il en haussant les épaules »

« - Pourtant … »

« - Léonard*, Mundus t'as envoyé pour venir me chercher, n'est-ce pas? Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils »

« - Tu l'as vu dans une des tes visions? »

« - Non … »

« - … »

« - Donc tu es venue pour me chercher? »

« - Oui j'ai l'ordre de te ramener mort ou vif à la villa! »

« - Tu es sur de pouvoir me ramener sans que je me défend? »

« - Oui! »

« - J'aurai voulu voir ça mais je n'ai pas envie. »

« - Quoi? »

« - Je vais te suivre alors, accepta t-il sans insisté »

Lady ainsi que Léonard le regardaient étonnés de ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était pourquoi Lady se pointa devant lui et le secoua après lui avoir attrapé le col de sa veste.

« - Mais t'es malade ou quoi? Lui criait-elle »

« - Non mais comme on doit se rendre à la villa, il vaut mieux y aller sans perdre de temps et sans se battre inutilement, annonça t-il »

« - Je suis d'accord, intervena Dante »

« - Donc on va y aller tout de suite, on te suit Léonard. »

« - … »

Léonard qui n'avait plus rien dit trouvé ça bizarre. Pourquoi acceptait-il aussi facilement alors qu'il avait quitté la villa? Pourtant malgré la raison, il s'en fichait, tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était de réussir sa mission sinon Mundus se fâcherait contre lui mais il restait prudent.

Ana marchait a travers les couloirs de la villa en espérant trouver Chris pour savoir ce qui c'était passé. Depuis qu'elle avait finit de s'occuper de Xalina, elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles d'elle et de Chris. Comme elle marchait en continuant de pensée a tout ça, elle n'avait pas vu la personne qui était au bout du couloir. Cette dernière l'avait arrêtée en l'appelant.

« - Pas toi, souffla t-elle »

« - Tu pourrais être enthousiaste non? »

« - Désolé mais … non! Pour toi je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir! Expliqua t-elle en passant a côté d'elle »

« - Tout ça parce que j'ai faillit être a ta place et que tu ne l'acceptes pas, avoua t-elle stoppant ainsi la marche de Ana »

« - … »

« - Mais d'un côté je me demandes pourquoi il t'a choisie toi au lieu de moi, dit-elle »

« - Tu es venue pour reparler de ça ou pour dire quelque chose, demanda t-elle en voulant arrêter au plus vite la discution »

« - Je vois que tu es toujours autant perspicace … En effet j'ai quelque chose a te dire, avoua t-elle »

« - Et qu'est ce que c'est? »

« - Toi qui est amie avec celle que Mundus veut voir morte sache qu'elle s'est battue contre Mundus et que maintenant elle se trouve dans une des cellules où il compte la torturé avant de la tuée. »

Ana n'ajouta rien d'autre, elle savait maintenant ce qui était arrivé a son amie. Elle avait du perdre le combat qu'elle avait eu contre Mundus et il l'avait enfermé quand elle était inconsciente. Elle voulait y aller l'aider mais elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids contre Mundus. Si elle s'interposait, elle mourrait.

« - Tu sais, ça ne sert à rien de te morfondre. Caym est partie avec la prisonnière surement pour chercher Dante, avoua t-elle »

« - Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça Alouqua**? »

« - Étant la dernière des quatre démons de Mundus, je devrais rien te dire mais en faire … comment dire? »

« - Quoi? »

« - Je me lasse d'être au service de Mundus, j'ai envie que ma vie change un peu, expliqua t-elle »

« - T'es bizarre, moi qui croyait que tu étais la seule a être totalement au service de Mundus … »

Elle n'ajouta plus rien et se contenta de partir chercher Chris pour tout lui expliqué. Pourquoi tout se passait aussi mal qu'elle le pensait? Elle courait a travers le couloir qui menait a la grande salle et y retrouva Chris regardant un sabre.

« - Chris, je te trouve enfin, dit-elle en courant vers lui »

« - Ana, fit-il dans un murmure presque inaudible pour elle »

« - Xalina … »

« - Je sais, intervena t-il en regardant une nouvelle fois le sabre, quand j'ai trouvé le sabre ici, je me suis douté qu'ils avaient du se battre et qu'il avait gagné. »

« - Ne me dit pas que … »

« - J'ai tout fait pour éviter qu'il ne l'a tue lui même mais j'ai échoué, excuse moi! »

« - T'excuse pas, ça va aller! Alouqua m'a dit que Caym était parti avec Lady pour chercher Dante. »

« - Quoi? »

« - C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit après j'ignore si c'est vrai, ajouta t-elle »

« - Je vois, bon tu vas retourner dans ta chambre et tu n'en bouges plus. Il va falloir que je vérifie quelque chose, expliqua t-il »

« - Comme tu veux, accepta t-elle en partant »

Une fois Ana en dehors de la salle, il se tourna vers une des deux portes de la salle et cria:

« - Sort Alouqua! »

Alouqua ouvrit la porte et lui lança un sourire dont elle avait l'habitude de lui faire. Elle avançant vers lui sans se presser et quand elle fut assez proche de lui, il lui demanda:

« - Pourquoi lui avoir dit ça? Tu pouvais pas venir m'en parler a moi avant? »

Elle ne répondit rien a ses deux questions.

« - Maintenant elle va se faire du soucie alors qu'elle pouvait évitée ça si tu ne lui avait rien dit, ajouta t-il en s'énervant »

« - Il me semble que c'est toi qui a dit ce qui c'était passé, non? »

« - Parce que ça se voyait sur son visage sinon je n'en n'aurai pas parler … »

« - Désolé mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te dire mes raisons, dit-elle avant d'ajouter, mais sache que je n'ai pas mentit a propos de Caym. Il est bien partit avec la prisonnière chercher Dante. »

« - … »

« - Après, ce n'est pas ma faute si sa meilleure amie est la fille du fils du traitre. »

« - C'est fou, on en revient toujours à Sparda quand on parle d'eux, remarqua t-il en souriant, pourtant cette histoire concerne Xalina en particulier et Vergil puisqu'il est le prisonnier de Mundus. »

« - Ça change quoi? »

« - Rien mais bon … »

« - … »

« - Oublie ce que j'allais dire! »

« - Toi tu nous caches quelque chose, remarqua t-elle »

« - Pourquoi je devrais cacher quelque chose? »

« - Je ne sais pas mais tu n'es pas aussi honnête que d'autre personne! »

« - Arrête tu me fait rire! »

« - Tu comptes faire quoi pour Xalina? Demanda t-elle en changeant de sujet »

« - Rien! »

« - … »

Alouqua sortit de la salle sans dire autre chose et sans adressé un seul regard à Chris. Ce dernier regarda une nouvelle fois le sabre qu'il avait toujours en main et quitta lui aussi cette pièce. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler pour le moment, enfin il voulait parlé à sa mère a propos de ce qu'elle avait dit avant de quitté sa chambre. Elle avait presque avouée que Mundus n'était pas son vrai père mais il n'avait pas pu continuer et savoir plus puisque Ana était arrivée dans la chambre. Depuis il n'avait plus reparler a sa mère et quand il avait voulu lui parlé, il y a quelques minutes, il ne l'avait pas trouvé n'y dans sa chambre ni dans une autre pièces de la villa. Il avait demandé si quelqu'un l'avait vu mais tout le monde lui répondit qu'il ne l'avait plus revue depuis qu'il avait parlé a son père. Depuis il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il se demandait si elle n'était pas morte. Une chose a laquelle il pouvait s'attendre puisque il se doutait que son '' père '' voudrait la tué après avoir tué Xalina. Tout en continuant a penser a ça, il marchait dans les couloirs sombres de la villa.

Entrée de la villa/Monde démoniaque – 7h59

Caym et les autres venaient d'arrivés devant la villa accompagnés par Léonard. Ils entrèrent tous à l'intérieur quand Caym avait enfin posé Lady à terre. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à arrivé dans la salle où le combat entre Xalina et Mundus avait eu lieu. En y rentrant, Caym remarqua le trou dans le mur et lança:

« - Ils ont du passer aux choses sérieuses! »

« - Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche Caym, ajouta Léonard en s'arrêtant »

« - Et qui a gagné, demanda Dante »

« - Mundus, répondit-il »

Ils fronçaient tous les sourcils, il était plus qu'évident qu'elle avait perdu sinon il serait pas venu de la part de Mundus. Pourtant une seule question restait dans leur tête : était-elle vivante? Un silence pesant venait de s'installé mais ne resta pas longtemps puisque Nero le brisa.

« - Et il en a fait quoi? Il ne la pas tué, je me trompe? Demanda t-il avant d'ajouter sans attendre de réponse, il est surement en train de la torture pour la tuer après! »

« - Tu as vu juste! J'ignore pourquoi il perd son temps mais il a décidé de ça. »

« - Comme je l'imaginé, pensa Caym un mini sourire au coin des lèvres »

« - Au faite Caym, commença Léonard en ayant remarqué son sourire, Marthym est mort! »

Caym se figea sur place pendant que Lady essaya de cacher son étonnement. Il sera son poing en se disant que la vision qu'il avait vu quand ils étaient encore près de Fortuna était vrai. Il se souvenu que Marthym n'était pas le seul à mourir mais aussi …

« - Et la reine? »

« - Quoi la reine? »

« - Il l'a tue? »

« - Qu'est ce que tu me racontes là idiot, cria Léonard, pourquoi il l'a tuerai? »

« - Étant la mère de Xalina oui il a une raison de la tuer, affirma t-il »

« - Il l'a tué, elle ne lui servait à rien sauf a avoir un successeur, ajouta Dante »

« - Qui je penses n'est pas son fils, continua Caym »

« - Mais si c'est vrai, Chris est le fils de qui? Demanda Léonard »

« - Je te le dirais si tu me rend un petit service en échange! »

« - Quoi? »

« - Va voir Mundus et informe le que tu m'as ramener et que Dante et Trish sont là, il va être content, expliqua t-il »

« - Tu veux mourir toi! »

« - Je sais ce que je fais alors va lui dire sinon on va avoir un petit soucis! »

« - Si tu veux! Mais je vais laissé des gardes pour éviter d'avoir des ennuies! »

« - C'est toi qui décide, accepta Caym »

Léonard quitta la salle et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il se trouvait. Pendant ce temps, Caym se retourna vers Nero et Lady.

« - Vous feriez mieux de vous cachez et ensuite vous partirez vers les cellules où Xalina doit surement se trouvé. »

« - Tu veux qu'on la libère, c'est ça? Demanda Nero ayant déjà compris le plan »

« - C'est ça! Nous on essaiera de retenir Mundus le plus longtemps possible, au moins le temps nécessaire pour que Xalina ne soit plus en danger. »

« - On a le droit de le tuer une bonne fois pour toute? Intervenu Dante »

« - Tu crois que je vais le laisser partir avec l'âme de Marthym et de Rosaline? »

« - Non! »

« - Une dernière chose, il faudrait que vous alliez cherchés quelqu'un d'autre … »

« - Qui? »

« - … »

A ce moment même, Léonard venait d'arrivé devant la porte où il entendit à travers la porte le bruit des coups que Mundus devait porté a Xalina. Il frappa et entra dans la salle pour ensuite s'arrêter brusquement. Les murs de la pièce étaient remplis du sang de Xalina, on ne voyait encore le blanc des murs mais ils étaient pratiquement remplis du sang de Xalina. Il ne put continué a regarder les dégâts que Mundus se racla la gorge pour attiré son attention.

« - J'ai réussit a ramener Caym comme vous l'avez demandé majesté, informa t-il »

« - Très bien, dit-il en rangeant son arme, je vais m'en occupé maintenant! »

« - Dante et Trish étaient avec lui, ajouta t-il »

Il se figea sur place et sourit par la suite. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, les deux personnes qui voulait voir aussi morte étaient ici et il allait pouvoir enfin se venger d'eux. Il passa à côté de Léonard en lui ordonnant de rester a surveiller Xalina. Ce dernier accepta et resta dans la salle après que Mundus ait fermé la porte. Il se dirigea vers Xalina et remarqua, en s'avançant, qu'elle avait beaucoup plus de blessures qu'il ne l'aurai cru. Mundus n'y avait pas été de mains mortes avec elle. Son sang coulait de toutes les blessures qu'elle avait. Vu qu'elle ne bougeait plus, il pensa qu'elle était morte mais quand il posa sa main sur son cou il sentit faiblement son pou. Elle était affaiblie et si il était arrivé plus tard, elle serai probablement morte a cette heure ci. En enlevant sa main, il fut attiré vers le sol en voyant un cheveux argenté au sol. Il en vit d'autre et releva instinctivement la tête pour prendre ses cheveux et remarqué qu'ils étaient coupé, ils lui arrivés un peu plus bas que les épaules. En voyant les longs cheveux étalés au sol, il se doutait qu'elle devait les avoir long. Il oublia tout ça quand il entendu un gémissement de la part de Xalina.

Mundus venait de rentré dans la salle où les gardes gardés leur prisonnier. Il lança un regard aux gardes qui partirent sur le champs. Ils se retrouvaient enfin seul avec eux.

« - C'est bizarre, je pensais pas te voir revenir ici Caym! »

« - Tu ignore beaucoup plus de choses que tu ne l'imagine, répondit-il »

« - Je vais m'occuper de ton cas après mettre occupé de Dante, avoua t-il en regardant méchamment Dante qui s'amusait a regardé son épée, dos a lui »

« - … »

« - Prépare toi, je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps! On va en finir vite, ajouta t-il en pointant son épée vers Dante »

« - Tu veux encore perdre? »

« - Qui te dit que je vais perdre, dit-il »

Dante eu un dernier sourire avant de se rué sur Mundus. Le combat commença alors que Trish et Caym les regardaient et que Nero et Lady partirent en direction des cellules où ils devaient trouvés Xalina. Une fois qu'ils furent dans un couloir que Lady reconnaissa ils se séparèrent pour trouver plus vite ceux qu'ils devaient trouvés. Lady trouva en première l'endroit où était enfermée Xalina et s'arrêta en voyant Léonard prêt d'elle.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais là? »

« - Je la surveille à la demande de Mundus, répondit-il en se retournant »

« - Et tu ne lui a rien fait? »

« - Que veux tu que je lui fasse, il ne m'a rien ordonné! »

« - Libère la, demanda t-elle en se mettant a ses côtés »

« - Désolé mais je ne peux briser le lien de Mundus. Il ne se brisera que quand il mourra, expliqua t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux blond »

« - Obligé d'attendre que Dante lui règle son compte, hein? »

« - Oui, désolé pour toi! »

« - Je vois, il ne va pas être plus avancé avec Vergil, ajouta t-elle en soupirant »

« - Tu n'est pas venue seule? »

« - Non, Caym nous a demandé de libéré Xalina et Vergil, expliqua t-elle en regardant Xalina, elle est vivante? »

« - Oui mais elle est faible! »

« - Je vois. »

Lady secoua un peu Xalina, qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle releva a peine la tête et regarda où elle se trouvait.

« - Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Demanda t-elle les yeux a moitié ouvert »

« - Tu as été torturé par Mundus, expliqua Léonard qu'elle dévisagea »

« - Et tu es venu terminé le travail? »

« - Il est juste là pour te surveiller Xalina, intervena Lady »

« - La … Lady? Tu es libre? »

« - Oui! »

« - Depuis quand? »

« - Depuis quelques temps. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées pendant que tu étais là. »

« - Du genre t'as rencontré un soldat de Mundus. »

« - Il s'appelle Léonard, dit-elle »

« - Léonard … »

« - Oui … »

« - Ok. Maintenant écoute moi Lady, même si tu ne peux pas briser les liens ne les touches pas, ordonna t-elle »

« - Pourquoi? »

« - Ils te brulerai la peau a toi et a moi alors n'y touche pas. »

« - D'accord, accepta t-elle »

« - Cet effet est prévisible avec ce lien, ajouta Léonard »

« - Et on doit attendre que Dante tue Mundus pour que tu sois libérée de ces liens, lui informa Lady »

« - J'ignore combien de temps il va mettre mais qu'il se dépêche, commença t-elle en respirant mal »

« - Qu'est ce que tu as? »

« - Je n'ai pratiquement plus de force et donc je ne te garantie pas que je vais survivre, ces coups m'ont affaiblie plus que je ne l'aurai cru. »

« - Ne dit pas de bêtises, tu ne vas pas mourir, affirma Lady »

« - Si tu le dit, répondit-elle en souriant faiblement pour s'évanouir par la suite »

« - Xalina! Xalina! Répéta t-elle en essayant de la réveiller »

Léonard l'arrêta en lui disant que ça ne servait à rien. Il savait qu'elle pouvait encore être vivante mais il fallait évité de lui fait subir n'importe quel effort. Si jamais elle n'avait plu la force elle pouvait en mourir et maintenant sa vie dépendait du temps que mettrai Dante et la soignée

Le chapitre 11 est terminé.

J'ignore si je posterai le prochain rapidement car je dois partir pour un mariage et je n'aurai pas le temps de m'en occupé. Mais il sera posté la semaine prochaine maximum.

A bientôt!^^

*LEONARD

Démon du premier ordre, grand maître des sabbats, chef des démons subalternes, inspecteur général de la sorcellerie, de la magie noire et des sorciers.

**ALOUQUA

Démon femelle à la fois succube et vampire qui épuise les hommes et les conduit au suicide.


	12. Chapter 12

Salut à tous je suis de retour! Je suis vraiment désolé du retard mais je n'ai pas pu poster tout de suite après mon retour car j'ai des problèmes de connexion avec Internet et mon ordinateur. Le chapitre était bien fini depuis un moment mais je ne pouvais me connecter. Je suis encore désolé, parce que je suis vraiment en retard. T.T

Voici le chapitre 12! Bonne lecture!=D

Dans la salle principale, Dante se battait toujours contre Mundus depuis une bonne dizaines de minutes! Caym et Trish, restaient en retrait, regardaient le combat. Trish se demandait si il allait bientôt se terminer pendant que Caym repensait a tout ce qui c'était passé. Même si il avait la possibilité de voir dans le futur les visions qu'il voyait ne se réalisées pas forcement. Ces temps ci il en avait eu rarement et ça le soulageait car en savoir trop sur l'avenir pouvait le tenté de changer ce qui le dérange et il savait qu'en faisant ça il pouvait se passer des choses plus horribles que celles qu'il voyait. En pensant a ça il soupirait s'adressant ainsi un regard interrogateur de la part de Trish, qui fut sortit de ses pensées par ce dernier.

« - Qu'est ce que tu as? Demanda t-elle »

« - Rien! Répondit-il pour abréger la conversation »

« - D'après toi, qui va gagner? Ajouta t-elle pour faire passer le temps »

« - Dante! Je dit ça parce qu'il faut que Mundus meurt sinon on est pas sortit de l'auberge, dit-il en regardant le combat d'acharner »

« - Encore faut-il qu'on y soit dans ton auberge, cria Dante, qui avait entendu sa phrase, tout en continuant de combattre Mundus »

« - Tu crois que c'est le moment de sortir une remarque? Cria Trish un peu sur les nerfs »

« - Elle a raison, ça pourrait te déconcentré, assura Caym en croisant les bras »

« - Il en faut plus pour me déstabilisé pendant un combat, avoua t-il en attaquant de plus en plus Mundus »

« - Si tu le dit, ajouta t-il en soupirant Caym »

« - Sinon explique moi quelque chose! »

« - Quoi? »

« - Pourquoi Xalina faisait-elle le même cauchemars alors qu'il ne s'est pas réalisé? »

« - Maintenant que tu me le fais pensé c'est bizarre, commença Caym en fermant ses yeux, si le rêve c'était déroulé comme prévu il aurait du finir par Xalina qui mourrait. »

« - Ben oui alors pourquoi est-elle encore en vie? Osa demanda Trish »

« - Tu préférais qu'elle soit morte ou quoi? Demanda à son tour Caym en rouvrant ses yeux pour les fixaient sur Trish »

« - Non mais pourquoi elle a rêvée de ça pendant trois jours alors … »

« - Tout simplement parce que ce qu'elle a rêvée a un peu changé du aux actions de Marthym expliqua t-il en coupant la parole a Trish alors qu'il reportait son attention sur le combat qui continuait »

« - Comme quoi? »

« - Cet abruti est intervenu dans le combat de Xalina et Mundus. »

« - A quel moment? »

« - Juste après qu'elle lui a donnée un coup qui l'avait mis, pendant quelques minutes, par terre. »

« - … »

« - Et quand Mundus a essayé de tué Xalina, il s'est interposé entre eux et a pris le coup à la place de Xalina, c'est aussi simple que ça! »

« - Donc on doit a Marthym le faite que Xalina soit encore en vie? »

« - Si on veut, murmura t-il pour lui même »

« - … »

Trish le regarda encore quelques secondes pour reporter son attention sur le combat. Ce combat n'en finissait pas entre eux deux, ils étaient tous les deux presque de force égal, ce qui surprit Trish, qui se souvenait que Dante avait gagné son ancien combat en moins de dix minutes.

Au même moment Lady se dirigeait vers la cellule de Vergil en repensant a ce que lui avait demandé Caym avant de quitter la salle.

Flash Back:

« - Une dernière chose, il faudrait que vous alliez cherchés quelqu'un d'autre … »

« - Qui? »

« - … »

« - Vergil, c'est ça? Demanda Dante »

« - Oui! »

« - Parce qu'il est ici? S'exclama Lady »

« - Et oui, il doit se trouvé à l'opposé de la cellule de Xalina, expliqua t-il »

« - Quand tu dis à l'opposé tu veux parlé de quoi? Intervenu Nero »

« - A l'opposé de la cellule de Xalina, répéta t-il en fronçant les sourcils »

« - Non j'avais pas compris, ajouta t-il ironiquement »

« - Mais tu veux que je te dise quoi exact? »

« - Je te demande si ton opposé se trouve pas à l'autre bout de la villa, avoua t-il en s'énervant un peu »

« - Du monde démoniaque pour être précis, informa Lady »

« - Rien à foutre que ce soit le monde démoniaque ou autre chose! Ce que je veux savoir c'est si la cellule de Vergil n'est pas à l'autre bout. »

« - Elle est à l'autre bout du couloir où est celle de Xalina, répondit-il »

« - Voilà, c'est ça que je voulais entendre, continua t-il en soupirant de soulagement »

« - Tu avais compris? »

« - Oui mais avec un petit doute. »

« - Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi? »

« - Pardon? »

« - Au lieu de perdre du temps pourquoi n'as tu pas demandé si c'était dans le couloir, demanda t-il en élevant la voix »

« - C'est de ta faute aussi, tu n'avais qu'a précisé au niveau de quoi c'était l'opposé parce que crois moi mais quelqu'un d'autre aurai bien pu croire qu'elle était à l'autre bout de la … du monde démoniaque ta cellule, répliqua t-il en élevant également la voix »

« - Peut être mais faut pas être … »

« - C'est bon, on a compris, annonça Lady en les arrêtant les deux avant qu'ils ne commençaient a passés aux choses sérieuses »

« - On a pas finit avec eux, fit Dante »

« - Surement, continua Trish une main sur le front »

Nero et Caym se calmèrent au bout de quelques minutes. Peu après Nero et Lady allèrent se cacher avant que Mundus et Léonard n'arrive.

Fin du Flash Back:

En repensant a ça, elle avait eu le temps de rejoindre Nero qui se trouvait pas très loin de Vergil. Ce dernier releva la tête pour voir qui c'était.

« - Pas elle, soupira t-il »

« - Quoi? Fit Nero pas sur de comprendre ce qui se passait »

« - Si moi et je ne suis pas prête de bouger, crois moi! »

« - Vous vous connaissez tous les deux? Demanda t-il »

« - Oui, longue histoire qu'on racontera plus tard, répondit Lady »

« - Que je raconterai moi même parce que tu pourrais lui faire croire n'importe quoi! »

« - Tu n'es pas en position de dire certaines choses alors continue et je t'achève avant que tu n'es le temps de voir Xalina, dit-elle en pointant son arme vers lui »

« - Désolé pour toi mais tu ne me tueras pas avec ça! Informa t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres »

« - On se calme tous les deux, intervena Nero, j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi vous vous aimez pas! »

« - Elle a voulu me tuer, annonça Vergil »

« - J'avais de bonnes raisons, se justifia t-elle »

« - Tu parles, vouloir venger celui qui avait tué ta mère avant, c'est ça? »

« - D'où tu sais tout ça? Demanda t-elle légèrement surprise »

« - C'était facile a deviner pourquoi tu étais venue dans la tour! »

« - On peut remettre votre discution a plus tard? Osa demandé Nero »

« - … »

« - Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça! »

Ils continuèrent a discuter pendant que Chris passa devant la porte de la cellule de Vergil pour se dirigé vers celle de Xalina. En entendant des voix dans la cellule de Vergil il se doutait qu'il n'était pas seul. Il continua a marché pour se retrouver devant la porte qui l'intéressé. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit Léonard assis pas très loin de Xalina, qui était toujours inconsciente. Ce dernier ayant remarqué la présence de Chris, se leva et s'inclina en s'excusant de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Léonard, affirma t-il en rigolant légèrement »

« - Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire prince? »

« - Rien, de tout façon évite de faire autant de politesse avec moi maintenant, ordonna t-il toujours en souriant »

« - Mais pourquoi? »

« - Parce que bientôt tout ça ne servira a rien, l'informa t-il en avançant vers Xalina »

« - Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre, avoua Léonard »

« - Bientôt, toi, Alouqua, Caym et Marthym vous serez libre, expliqua t-il »

« - Marthym? Mais il est mort, de la main de votre père et …, s'exclama t-il en comprenant où Chris voulait en venir »

« - Oui, tout sera bientôt fini! »

« - Mais ça ne semble pas vous atteindre, remarqua t-il »

« - Simplement parce qu'il n'est pas mon père et je viens de le comprendre seulement maintenant! »

« - … »

« - Bon, je suis pas venu ici pour discuter de ça, ajouta t-il en sortant un couteau »

« - Qu'allez vous faire? »

« - Ça! Répondit-il en brisant un des liens qui retenait une des deux jambes de Xalina »

« - Mais je croyais qu'il fallait attendre qu'il meurt pour qu'il se brise, demanda t-il surpris »

« - Bien sur mais c'est pas le seul procédé pour les brisés! Je suis le seul a savoir qu'on peut utiliser ce couteau, avoua t-il en brisant le second »

« - Et il permet de briser les liens, n'est ce pas? »

« - Oui, ça a des avantages d'être le '' fils '' de l'empereur démoniaque, dit-il en rigolant et faisant des guillemet avec ses doigts pour le mot fils avant de briser le lien qui retenait le bras gauche de Xalina »

« - Mais il ne se passe rien en contre-partie? Demanda t-il stoppant ainsi Chris »

« - Merde, murmura t-il en s'énervant, j'avais oublié que ça le prévenait de ce qui se passait! »

« - Pardon? »

« - Le problème avec ce couteau c'est que si on brise un des liens, il le ressent aussitôt par une douleur non violente mais qui peut faire mal si on est pas loin de la mort. »

« - C'est le faite qu'il va avoir des soucis qui … »

« - Non, ce n'est pas ça! En faite, il va se doutait de ce que je fais et si il arrive a se débarrassé de Dante, Trish et Caym, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau! »

« - Mais la salle où se déroule le combat est un peu éloignée d'ici, intervena t-il »

« - Peut être mais … »

Au même moment, Mundus sentit des petits frissons lui parcourir le dos pendant son combat. Rien qu'en ressentant un seul des trois frissons, il comprit d'où ils venaient. Savoir ce qui se passait dans son dos ne l'enchantait guère, ça le mettait plus en colère qu'autre chose. Dante, qui le regardait, remarqua qu'il s'énervait mais il en ignorait la raison. Voulant tous mettre au clair, Dante arrêta un petit moment le combat et lança:

« - Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Tu abandonnes déjà? »

« - Plutôt mourir que faire ça! »

« - Alors qu'est ce qui se passe? »

« - J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me trahit! »

« - C'était sur que quelqu'un allait encore te trahir, t'es énervant au bout du compte! »

« - Je vais te tuer, grogna t-il en reprenant le combat sous le coup de la colère »

Dante esquiva les coups plus facilement. La colère de Mundus avait pris le dessus et ce dernier ne se contrôlait plus. Tout ce qui comptait c'était de le tuer pour lui faire regretter ses paroles. Et des fois, ses coups étaient un peu plus lent que les anciens, ce qui facilité la tache pour Dante. Il put même profiter d'un moment d'inattention de la part de Mundus pour le mettre a terre avec quelques coups d'épée et un coup de poing.

« - Et c'est moi qui gagne, cria Dante en sautillant sur place excité »

« - Oh le gamin, tu te calmes, fit Caym un peu fort avec un rire étouffé »

« - Désolé mais le gamin c'est Nero et pas moi, répondit-il pendant que Mundus se relever »

« - Comparé a toi Nero est un peu plus … »

« - Un peu plus quoi Trish? Vas y, exprime toi! »

« - Ben j'arrive pas a trouver le mot approprié pour ça, dit-elle en réfléchissant »

« - Bandes d'idiots, ajouta Mundus en fonçant sur Dante, l'épée empoisonnée en main »

« - Tu m'as parlé? Demanda ce dernier a Caym »

« - Non! »

Dante se retourna au moment ou Mundus allait le touché avec son épée et le renvoya là ou il était avec un coup d'épée.

« - C'est bizarre, t'es sur de ne pas m'avoir parler? Redemanda t-il en regardant toujours Caym »

« - Mais puisque je te dis que non alors arrêtes avec tes questions, répondit-il faisant semblant d'être énervé »

« - Ça y est j'ai trouvé, intervena Trish en claquant des doigts pendant que les deux autres sursautèrent »

« - Trouvé quoi? Demandèrent les deux hommes un peu énervé »

« - Euh … non rien, grogna t-elle en se disant qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire dans des moments pareille »

« - Ouais bon passons, on va pas s'attarder sur ça. J'ai autre chose de prévu, a commencer par tuer cet enfoiré, informa t-il en se tournant vers Mundus qui venait de se relever »

« - Tu veux pas en finir vite, je te signale que Xalina pourrait y passé si on lui donne pas des soins rapidement, expliqua Caym en fronçant les sourcils »

« - J'ai compris, pas la peine de le dire cents fois tu sais! Ajouta t-il en reprenant le combat »

Pendant ce temps, dans la cellule de Xalina, Chris coupa le dernier liens qui l'a tenait et l'a rattrapa aussitôt après avoir lâché le couteau. Il l'a posa délicatement au sol et releva la tête vers Léonard.

« - Va dans la cellule de Vergil et coupe le lien qui doit le retenir, dit-il en lui tendant le couteau »

« - D'a … d'accord! »

Il sortit de la salle et quand la porte fut fermé Chris se posa a terre a coté de Xalina. Il lui enfonça dans la peau une aiguille et la retira quelques secondes après que la totalité du liquide soit injecté dans son corps. Il ne fallut pas plus de trente secondes pour que Xalina se réveille d'un bond.

« - Qu'est ce qui ce passe? Demanda t-elle en regardant l'endroit »

« - Réfléchis tu vas t'en souvenir, lui répondit la voix de Chris »

« - Encore toi! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es là? »

« - Eh ben il est efficace ce produit, se dit-il en regardant Xalina attentivement »

« - Quoi encore un produit, s'écria t-elle en se levant, pourquoi encore sur moi, je suis pas un cobaye! »

« - Non je ne dit pas le contraire et je penses même qu'il faudrait arrêté avec les produits! »

« - Alors pourquoi, encore une fois, tu m'as injecté un produit qui a je ne sais pas quoi comme défauts et qualités! Dit-elle en le prenant par le col de sa chemise »

« - En faite ce produit est inoffensif, il te permet juste de récupéré tes forces comme tu peux le constatée, expliqua t-il en enlevant les mains de Xalina tenant sa chemise »

« - Mais pourquoi? Ajouta t-elle en se calmant après avoir remarquée qu'elle n'était plus a deux doigt de mourir »

« - J'en sais rien, répondit-il »

« - Sombre idiot! »

« - Pardon? »

« - On est ennemi je te ferai remarquée et crois moi que je n'hésiterai pas a tous vous tuez quand tout sera fini avec ton père, s'exclama t-elle, les poings serrés et le regard mauvais »

« - Tu veux parlé de qui quand tu dis '' mon père ''? »

« - De Mundus crétin! »

« - Ben désolé de t'interrompre mais je viens d'apprendre récemment par ma mère que Mundus n'était pas mon père alors si tu pouvais évité de continuer a dire qu'il est mon père! »

« - Sérieusement? »

« - Ouais! »

« - T'as revu ta mère depuis le combat entre moi et Mundus? »

« - Non mais je me doutes qu'elle est morte de la main de Mundus! »

« - C'est ce qu'il a fait quand tu étais partit. Pourquoi l'a t-il tué? »

« - T'es sur de vraiment vouloir le savoir? Lui demanda t-il inquiet »

« - Euh … pourquoi pas! Ça m'aidera! »

« - Comme tu veux, viens pas me hurler dessus après, la prévient-il avant de continuer, alors si Mundus a tué ma mère c'est parce que c'est la tienne également. »

Il regarda Xalina, qui le regardait étonnée puis elle baissa les yeux pour lui demander:

« - Tu veux dire que tu serais mon frère? »

« - J'ignore, peut être que je suis ton demi-frère! »

« - Je vois! Dit-elle en prenant une grande inspiration »

« - Tu as l'air de le prendre normalement alors que tu devrais surement être énervée pour n'importe quelles raisons! »

« - Je vois que tu me connais bien, remarqua t-elle en souriant pour après lui donné un coup de poing violant »

Le coup de poing qu'il avait reçu l'avait fait traverser le mur de la cellule et ceux des autres cellules pour s'arrêter dans celle de Vergil et atterrir devant Lady et Nero. Ils tournèrent la tête et virent Xalina arriver, bien plus en colère que d'habitude! Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi elle était dans cet état mais ils préférèrent reculer pour éviter d'être touché. Vergil et Léonard, qui venait de coupé le dernier lien, regardaient en premier Chris encore allongé au sol et en deuxième Lady et Nero qui reculaient. Ils ne comprenaient rien mais quand ils virent Xalina rentrée dans la salle ils se demandaient ce qu'avait pu faire Chris pour qu'elle soit en colère.

« - Xa … Xalina, commença Lady »

« - La ferme! Répondit-elle encore plus énervé en regardant Chris »

« - Vaux mieux que tu la fermes quand elle est comme ça, lui conseilla Chris en se relevant »

« - Toi ce n'est surement pas le bon moment pour la ramener, lui informa Nero »

« - Non mais de quoi je me mêles Nero? Rétorqua Chris avant que Xalina ne l'attrape par le col de sa chemise »

« - Viens par ici toi, on a quelque chose a mettre au clair! »

« - Xalina calme toi, j'y peux rien si j'ai la même mère que toi! Se défendit-il »

« - C'est pas ça le problème, je suis sur que tu es au courant depuis un petit moment, non? »

« - Oui et alors, ça change quelque chose? Demanda t-il sans se douter de la suite »

« - Bien sur pauvre idiot, s'écria t-elle, j'aurai essayé de la sauver! »

« - … »

« - De toute façon, que tu le savais ou pas tu n'y pouvais rien un point c'est tout! Déclara une voix qui les stoppèrent »

Ils tournèrent tous la tête en direction du fond de la salle. Ils regardèrent tous Vergil un peu surpris et c'était juste après que Xalina lui lança :

« - Tu crois que c'est le moment que tu l'as ramène papa? Demanda Xalina d'une voix clair et neutre en supportant le regard de son père qui se faisait menaçant »

« - Tu le savais, osa demandé Chris »

« - Quand tu sais que ton père est le frère jumeau de ton oncle crois moi qu'il n'y a pas de doute a avoir quand tu le vois, expliqua t-elle en tournant son regard vers Chris »

« - Et tu n'es pas heureuse de le voir pour la première fois? »

« - Je te signale que je vois Dante tout les jours et qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de différences entre eux deux. »

« - C'est vrai que ça change rien, remarqua Lady »

« - La même raison quand Rosaline avait vu Dante la première fois, s'avoua Vergil au fond de lui même »

« - Sinon t'es dans un mauvais état, ajouta t-elle en s'approchant de son père »

« - Tu croyais que j'allais être en forme après avoir été enfermé ici pendant 15 ans? »

Cette phrase installa un silence que Xalina apprécier guère. Sans dire un seul mot elle se retourna et commença a se dirigée vers la porte. Elle y arriva mais Chris lui avait attrapé le bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

« - Je sais ce que tu comptes faire mais souviens toi qu'il t'a déjà battu, dit-il en resserrant un peu plus fort l'étreinte sur son bras »

« - Il me semble que t'as pas bien compris ce qui c'était passé, commença t-elle en se retournant a peine »

« - Hein? »

« - Marthym m'as endormit, continua t-elle, si il n'avait pas fait ça je l'aurai déjà battu a plate couture. »

« - Ne le sous estime pas, lui conseilla t-il »

« - Eh ben tu devrais en faire autant pour moi, lui cria t-elle en enlevant sa main, je peux te prouver que je le battrai! »

« - … »

Elle lui lança un dernier regard avant de quitté la salle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi pessimiste. Elle savait parfaitement que Mundus était fort mais il n'était pas invisible ou immortel. Tout en continuant a pensée a tout ça elle passa a coté d'une personne sans s'en rendre compte. Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle remarqua qu'il y avait quelqu'un mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Tout ce qui comptait était de tuer Mundus, elle avait plus qu'assez de lui. Par sa faute elle avait été priver de ses parents pendant 15 ans, lui donnant des doutes sur tout ce qui les concernaient. Depuis quelques années elle avait commencée a demander à Dante des choses sur eux mais il restait muet. Elle ne vivait que dans le mensonge depuis trop longtemps et ça elle ne pouvait le supportée. Et c'était sur ses pensées qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle principale.

Voilà pour ce chapitre!^^

Je crois qu'on approche de la fin de l'histoire mais ça je vous le dirais à la fin du prochain chapitre.

Je suis encore désolé pour ce long retard. J'espers pouvoir écrire et posté le prochain chapitre plus vite que possible mais comme les cours ont repris et que j'ai un emplois du temps chargé, bien plus que l'année précédente, j'ignore si je vais mettre du temps mais quoi qu'il en soit je vais me dépêcher.

A bientôt.^^


	13. Chapter 13

Blabla de l'auteure: Désolé mais je suis encore en retard! ( j'espers que ça va pas devenir une habitude!T.T) Ben en faite j'ai eu un peu le coup de la panne sèche. Je n'avais pas trop d'idées mais voilà le problème est résolu. Après j'ai quand même mes cours et cette année c'est autre chose comparé à l'année dernière, en gros c'est plus dur mais c'est normal aussi.-'''

Sinon je crois que ce chapitre sera le dernier de cette histoire. Enfin vous serez fixés à la fin car si il y en a un autre c'est parce que celui là sera trop long!^^

* * *

Je vais pas en dire plus mais bonne lecture!^^

Le combat dans la sale principale faisait toujours rage entre Dante et Mundus. Il durait trop longtemps aux yeux de Caym et de Trish. Même Dante trouvait ça bizarre qu'il n'avait pas encore réussit à le mettre au tapis. Il se demandait si il n'avait pas augmenter sa puissance depuis un moment. Ses coups d'épée bloqués et ses balles évitées ne faisait que confirmer ses craintes. Comment avait-il acquis une force pareille en 15 ans? Il est vrai qu'il était surement devenu plus fort qu'avant mais c'était surprenant de voir un tel changement. même lui n'avait pas autant progresser pendant tant de temps. Ne s'occupant plus de ça il continua le combat qui ne faisait que s'intensifier depuis quelques minutes.

Xalina marchait dans les couloirs, elle avait déjà atteint l'étage supérieur et était bientôt arrivée. Elle continuait à marcher quand elle aperçu quelque chose venir dans sa direction. Elle l'attrapa et retrouva son sabre, qu'elle avait du perdre pendant le combat contre Mundus. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle mais ne vit personne. Haussant les épaules, elle recommença sa marche pour atteindre sa destination quelques minutes plus tard. En s'arrêtant devant la porte, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment . Ça faisait deux fois qu'elle venait là et elle ignorait d'où elle avait cet impression. C'est en essayant de trouver pourquoi qu'elle se souvenu de son rêve/ elle se demandait s'il c'était vraiment réalisé. Il est vrai que plusieurs éléments pouvaient prouvés qu'il c'était réalisé mais elle n'avait pas l'impression que c'était le cas. Avec de l'inquiétude elle poussa la porte et porta directement son regard sur le combat entre Dante et Mundus. Ces deux derniers s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent, comme Caym et Trish,vers elle quand ils l'entendirent fermer la porte. Elle fit un sourire à Trish, Caym et Dante mais lança un regard glacial à Mundus. Elle avança tranquillement jusqu'à Caym.

« - Pourquoi Marthym c'est interposé? Demanda t-elle »

« - Je te le dirai pas, répondit-il en souriant, essayant de se retenir de rigoler »

« - Donc tu savais ce qu'il avait en tête? »

« - On va dire oui mais d'un autre côté je ne pensais pas que ça arriverai! Ajouta t-il »

« - Bon on règlera ça plus tard, j'ai quelques de prévu. »

« - Je te laisse continuer? Intervenu Dante »

« - Oui mais prête moi Rebellion, si ça te dérange pas! »

« - T'as pas assez avec Yamato? »

« - … »

« - Bon d'accord! Céda t-il en souriant pou lui donner Rebellion »

« - Merci! »

Une fois qu'il fut avec Caym et Trish et qu'elle fut devant Mundus, Rebellion dans sa main gauche et Yamato dans sa droite, le tonnerre retentit dans la salle. Xalina sourit et Caym l'a regardait perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait sourie.

« - Je m'en doutais, dit-elle en surprenant tout le monde »

« - De quoi tu parles.?

« - Laisse tomber Caym! Ajouta t-elle en tirant sur le plafond vitré, qui se brisa »

Elle adressa un sourire a ce dernier avant de débuter le combat contre Mundus. Elle n'avait peut être pas retrouver ses forces mais il devait être aussi affaiblie par le combat contre Dante. Elle savait qu'elle avait peut être une chance de le tuer mais il fallait qu'elle l'a saisisse au bon moment. Elle était attentive à l'attitude de Mundus et guettait le moindre relâchement pour contre attaquer ou pour lui donner un coup qui pourrait lui être fatal. Elle parait ses coups et attaqué avec Rebellion pour finir avec Yamato. Il ne voyait pas les coups venir et se retrouva à terre après un coup de poing de sa part. Il se rattrapa de justesse avant de tomber et attaqua dès que son pied avait touché le sol. Elle l'esquiva mais fut à terre par un cou aux jambes. Il en profita pour lui donner un coup avec son épée mais l'a rata car elle donna un coup de pied a sa main pour faire tomber son épée. Cette dernière atterrissa auprès de Caym qui l'a ramassa.

« - Mais elle est empoissonné, constata-il »

« - Sérieux? Demanda Trish »

« - Oui, je suppose que ça doit être l'âme de Marthym, ajouta t-il »

« - Rend lui, lui ordonna Xalina en se levant »

« - Mais t'es malade, il pourrait te tué avec cette épée! »

« - Peut être mais qu'est ce que ça change? S'écria t-elle »

« - … »

« - Crois moi, je sais ce que je risque en faisant ça! »

« - Alors pourquoi veux tu lui rendre? »

« - Écoute Caym, c'est mon combat, ne t'en mêles pas! Alors rend lui cette maudite épée que j'en finisse une bonne fois pour toute avec lui! »

« - Mais … »

« - Caym! Hurla t-elle en se retournant »

« - … D'accord! Pesta t-il en lançant l'épée a Mundus »

« - Quand a toi, sort ta deuxième épée! J'aime pas quand on me prend pas au sérieux! Continua t-elle en regardant Mundus »

« - Comme tu voudras mais tu vas le regretter, l'informa t-il en sortant sa deuxième épée »

« - Je m'en doute mais on verra ça dans quelques minutes, murmura t-elle pour elle même en sentant les gouttes d'eau glisser sur sa peau »

Elle leva juste quelques secondes la tête pour constatée que l'orage ne se calmait pas et que la pluie tombait de plus en plus fort. Elle regarda vite quelque chose sans que Mundus ne s'en aperçoive et sourie en reprenant le combat. Elle ne laissa pas un seul moment de répit a Mundus et il eu bien du mal a tout esquivé ou bloqué. Dante, Caym et Trish ne disaient rien pendant ce temps là, ils se contentaient juste de regarder mais ils étaient quand même inquiet. Pourtant le combat continuait et s'intensifier de plus en plus a chaque coup que Xalina lui porter. Ils se séparèrent quelques instants pour reprendre leur souffle mais elle ne s'arrêta que quelques secondes pour se rué une nouvelle fois vers lui. Elle voulait en finir le plus vite possible et qu'importe qu'elle soit a bout de forces après. Pendant qu'elle courait vers lui, elle remarqua que l'eau l'a faisait glissée, ce qu'elle attendait depuis qu'elle avait brisée le plafond. Heureusement personne ne s'en était rendu compte et elle pouvait continuée son plan. Avant d'arriver devant lui elle fit mine de l'attaquer mais glissa sur le sol pour passer entre ses jambes et l'attaquer avec ses deux épées dans le dos. Contente que son plan soit réussit elle se releva après avoir ramasser des bouts de verres.

« - Ça tu vas me le payer, lui cria Mundus en regardant sa main pleine de son sang »

« - Je penses pas, dit-elle en lançant des bouts de verres dans son dos »

« - Qu'est ce que t'as lancée? Lui demanda Caym pendant que Mundus se retrouva encore à terre »

« - Ce qui se trouve par terre, répondit-elle avant d'ajouter, tout les coups sont permis alors que j'utilise des bouts de verres ou deux épées, je m'en fiche tant que je gagne! »

« - T'as trouvé ça toute seule, lâcha Dante avec un sourire narquois »

« - Dante continue et je vais te régler ton compte quand tout sera fini, s'énerva t-elle »

« - Xalina, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de Mundus au lieu de te disputer avec Dante, lui conseilla Trish »

Xalina suivit son conseil et regarda Mundus qui se releva après avoir enlever les bouts de verres enfoncés dans sa peau. Son sang continuait de couler mais les blessures furent vite guéris! Elle repensa que même si son sang coulait, ses blessures se refermées quelques minutes après. Il l'attaqua mais la manqua a tout ses coups, Xalina l'avait affaiblie en frappant dans son dos. Elle en profita pour l'attaquer encore plus qu'avant et le résultat fut le même, il se retrouva a terre à nouveau. Dante, Caym et Trish ne reconnaissait pas Xalina. Elle était peut être devenue plus forte mais elle n'avait jamais combattu de cette façon avant. Dante s'inquiétait de la situation et quand il se dirigea vers elle, ce qu'elle fit lui confirma ce qui pensait. Il regarda son bras et remarqua que du sang coulait. Elle avait tiré sur lui avec un de ses pistolets et le regardait avec un regard glacial.

« - C'est pas vrai, souffla t-il en s'arrêtant »

« - Pourquoi ça ne le serai pas mon très cher oncle, lui demanda t-elle en rigolant »

« - Pourquoi tu t'es abandonnée a ton esprit démoniaque? »

« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais! »

« - De quoi tu parles Dante? Demanda Caym »

« - Xalina est née de l'union d'un demi démon, Vergil, et d'une démone a part entière, Rosaline. L'enfant né de cette union verra le jour comme un demi démon mais plus tard, quand il en sera capable, il peut changer ça et devenir un démon a part entière grâce au sang de sa mère si cette dernière était bien un démon, expliqua t-il »

« - Tu en viens enfin aux explications, soupira t-elle »

« - Et qu'est ce qui ce passe quand l'enfant en question décide de devenir un démon? »

« - Il a la puissance qu'il aurait du avoir depuis un moment mais quand ce dernier décide de le faire pour détruire son adversaire au cour d'un combat il devient encore plus cruel et démoniaque qu'un démon comme Mundus, avoua t-il en regardant Xalina »

« - C'est pas vrai, elle n'a pas osé a faire ça? Se demanda Trish »

« - Et pourquoi je n'aurai pas osé? De toute façon des misérable insectes comme vous n'ont pas a me juger! »

« - Je n'aime pas ça façon de parler à celle là! S'emporta Caym »

« - Eh ben ça va être comme ça alors évite de me gêner sinon je te tue, c'est clair? »

« - … »

« - Elle est pire que Mundus, cria une voix vers la porte »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la porte et virent Lady, Nero, Léonard, Chris et Vergil. C'était Chris qui venait de dire ça et il venait de s'attire le regard de Xalina qui n'était guère joyeux!

« - Tiens mais ne serais pas mon stupide frère ou demi-frère? Enfin je me fiche que tu sois mon frère ou pas d'un coté, avoua t-elle en l'ignorant »

« - Non mais pour qui tu te prend Xalina, s'écria Chris en se dirigeant vers elle »

« - Ne fais pas ça Chris, le prévenu Dante »

« - Parce que tu crois qu'elle va me tuer? Lui demanda t-il avant de remarqué, comme Vergil, la blessure de Dante et que Xalina pointait une arme vers lui »

« - Crève enfoiré! Dit-elle en tirant une balle qui n'avait atteint que son bras car il l'avait esquivé à temps, Merde! »

« - Elle a vraiment faillit me tuer … »

« - Tu m'aurais écouté au début, tu n'en serais pas là, lui informa Dante »

« - Oh ça va! »

« - Quand as tu compris que tu pouvais avoir cette force? Lui demanda son père »

« - … »

« - C'est pas quand Ana t'as injectée le produit pour te contrôler? Demanda Chris »

« - Pff! Je dois reconnaître que pour vermisseaux comme vous, vous êtes plutôt perspicace! »

« - Mais pourtant le produit ne devait avoir que des effets sur sa défense, se rappela Caym »

« - Erreur! Ça n'a rien avoir avec le produit, intervena t-elle »

« - Mais alors avec quoi? »

Elle n'ajouta rien et se tourna vers Mundus qui se relevait. Elle n'attendit même pas qu'il soit debout et face à elle qu'elle l'attaqua en lui plantant Rebellion dans le dos et Yamato après, qu'elle lâcha au plus vite car une petite décharge électrique lui avait parcouru le bras. Elle n'attendit pas que la douleur disparaisse qu'elle tira plusieurs balles et arracha ses épées du corps de Mundus. Ce dernier se retrouva au sol et ne bougea plus mais il n'était toujours pas mort. Elle le savait car son âme ne c'était pas transformée en arme et que les âmes de Marthym et Rosalie n'était pas redevenue normal. Tout le monde avait vu le spectacle et certains étaient sidéré face a ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle n'était plus comme avant, il n'y avait plus de doute mais ils n'avaient jamais pensés qu'elle serait autant cruelle un jour. Sans se soucier des autres, elle lança Rebellion a Dante et Yamato a Vergil. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte sans adressé un seul regard à une des personnes présente dans la salle. Elle allait passée la porte quand elle s'arrêta net et dit:

« - Il est pas mort mais même des incapables comme vous peuvent l'achever sans crainte. Les blessures que je lui ai infligées vont mettre une bonne dizaine de minute a cicatriser alors profiter en! »

Puis elle disparu dans les couloirs de la villa. Tout le monde se regardait encore étonné de ce qui était arrivé mais ils reprirent vite leur esprit. Dante se tourna vers Mundus qui respirait à peine et leva son épée. Il l'enfonça dans le corps de Mundus qui mourra dans les secondes suivantes. Maintenant ils étaient sur qu'ils ne reverraient plus Mundus puisqu'il était bien mort cette fois. Les âmes qu'il avait récupéré étaient libre et Rosalie ainsi que Marthym retrouvèrent la vie. Ils étaient tout les deux encore un peu sonnés mais quand ils apprirent comment Mundus avait été vaincu, un froid c'était jeté sur la salle.

Plus tard, tout le monde partit de la villa. Chris avait récupérée Ana. Alouqua les avaient suivis sous le conseil de Léonard. Quand ils furent tous dehors , la maison explosa fermant ainsi l'accès au monde démoniaque. Par contre ce n'était pas eux qui l'avait fait. Ils cherchèrent du regard qui pouvait être cette personne mais rien, personne à l'horizon. La responsable s'éloigna de la villa a grand pas et retourna au '' Devil May Cry '' pour poser l'amulette de son père. Elle avait eu le temps de ce changer et partit de l'agence sans laisser de mot avant qu'ils n'arrivent tous. En marchant quelqu'un l'a rejoigna.

« - Qu'est ce que tu me veux? Demanda t-elle froidement »

« - Je te félicite, tu as réussit a tuer Mundus! »

« - J'ai plutôt laisser Dante l'achever, ajouta t-elle en regardant devant elle »

« - Mais pourquoi alors que tu pouvais le tuer toi même? »

« - J'ai pas envie d'avoir le sang de cet enfoiré sur mes mains! »

« - Mais tu voulais lui régler son compte, non? C'est bien pour ça que tu t'es abandonné a ton esprit démoniaque? S'écria t-il »

« - Tu penses vraiment que j'ai fait ça pour lui? »

« - Parce que c'est pas le cas? Demanda t-il un peu perdu »

« - Pas vraiment, murmura t-elle pour ajouter un peu plus fort, écoute ce n'est pas mon genre mais merci de m'avoir dit certaines choses pour que j'en arrive là! »

« - Pourtant tu avais dit que tu ne voulais pas écoutée tes ennemis! »

« - Il me semble t'avoir déjà expliqué que ce qu'elle avait décidée ne me concerne pas puisqu'elle ignorait totalement mon existence jusqu'à que tu viennes, lui rappela t-elle sur les nerfs »

« - Je sais … »

« - Alors évite de me ressortir ce qu'elle avait décidée, ça devient lassant à la fin! »

« - Tu n'as pas a me remercier, j'allais pas te laisser dans l'ignorance alors que tu allais peut être mourir! L'informa t-il en parlant du faite qu'elle l'avait remerciée »

« - Je serai peut être morte si tu ne m'avais rien dit! Ajouta t-elle sèchement »

« - … »

« - Tu dois peut être savoir, murmura t-elle »

« - Quoi? »

« - Pourquoi j'ai reçu une décharge de Yamato? Lui demanda t-elle en touchant son bras droit »

« - Euh … forcement parce qu'elle réagit quand tu la touches! Ton père a du mettre quelque chose au point pour t'empêcher de la toucher quand tu t'aurais totalement abandonnée a ton coté démoniaque, expliqua t-il en guettant sa réaction »

« - Ils voulaient a tout prix que je n'ai pas cette puissance, soupira t-elle »

« - Faut dire que des descendants de Sparda, quand tu es un démon, tu peux être la pire de tous! »

« - … »

« - Après, au niveau des fils de Sparda, ton père n'a eu que trois enfants dont toi … »

« - Comment ça '' trois ''? Je sais que Chris est mon frère mais après je vois pas du tout qui est le troisième! »

« - Tu veux le savoir? »

« - Ça serait sympa de ta part d'éclairer ma lanterne! »

« - C'est Nero, avoua t-il »

« - Nero? Celui qui est arrivé avec Chris et les autres et qui avait les cheveux argentés? »

« - Oui. »

« - Bizarre, pourtant il me semble qu'il plus age qu'elle, se dit-elle »

« - Enfin c'est plutôt lui le premier, puis il y a toi et enfin Chris, avoua t-il pendant qu'elle stoppa sa marche »

Elle ne dit rien qui pouvait trahir ses émotions. Maintenant qu'elle était revenue à la surface, tout ce qui était proche ou pas de l'ancienne Xalina l'intéressée guère. Elle était plus cruelle qu'avant et tout ça n'avait rien avoir avec elle. Mais pourtant, sous toute sa cruauté elle pensait a eux mais elle chassa au plus vite cette pensée de ça tête. Elle recommença a marcher en soupirant, toujours suivit par celui qui lui parlait.

« - Tu vas me suivre longtemps comme ça? »

« - Ouais, répondit-il naturellement »

« - Je veux bien que tu viennes avec moi mais ce n'est pas pour ça et pour ce que tu m'as dit sur moi que je te fais confiance, expliqua t-elle en lui lançant un regard glacial »

« - Et pourquoi? »

« - Pour la simple et bonne raison que si tu savais tout ça depuis longtemps, pourquoi avoir attendu tout se temps pour me le dire? »

« - … »

« - En y repensant, c'est quand même bizarre que tu en sache autant sur moi alors que je te connais pas et que tu n'avais jamais été en contact avec tout ceux qui étaient ses amis. »

« - Si tu le dit, souffla t-il »

« - Mais bon, suis moi si tu veux, tu vas m'aider! »

« - Tu comptes faire quoi? »

« - Je comptes tuée les soldats de Mundus qui ont survécu! Avoua t-elle, un sourire machiavélique sur son visage »

« - T'y vas fort! »

« - Désolé mais je comptes pas revoir cet enfoiré de si tôt! Je l'ai peut être mis dans un sale état et Dante l'a surement achevé mais ça veut pas dire que quelqu'un ne va pas trouve le moyen de le faire revenir à la vie! »

« - Au fond tu es quand même gentille, remarqua t-il en rigolant. »

« - Ça n'a rien avoir abruti, s'écria t-elle en le frappant, je comptes pas avoir un abruti sur le dos qui voudra se venger après le combat que j'ai eu contre lui! »

« - Quel caractère, pensa t-il en se massant sa tête avant d'ajouter, au faite, tu es sur que tu n'es pas arrivée a prendre le dessus sur l'esprit de l'ancienne Xalina plus tôt? »

« - Oh si mais elle toujours trouvée un moyen de me contré et comme je n'étais pas assez puissante … »

« - Mais quand? »

« - Quand elle a faillit se faire tuer par Caym, puis le lendemain matin après l'agression de sa meilleure amie et je crois que c'est tout! »

« - Tu n'as pas réussit a d'autres reprise? »

« - Faut dire qu'elle a une volonté de fer cette gamine, dit-elle en soupirant pour dire ensuite, si je suis là maintenant c'est parce que j'ai réussit à la convaincre de me laisser la suite pour le combat. »

« - T'es vraiment sans pitié, lâcha t-il, deux Xalina différentes dans le même corps ça doit pas le faire tout les jours! »

« - Surtout que c'est la première fois que j'arrive a la contrôler aussi longtemps! »

« - Mais si elle ignorait que tu existais, pourquoi dis tu qu'elle te contrait? »

« - Considère en faite que j'étais plutôt son mauvais caractère qui revenait à la surface de temps en temps! »

« - Et donc après, elle arrivait vite a se calmer donc en d'autre terme '' te contrer '', termina t-il »

« - Et oui! T'es pas si bête finalement! »

« - Me cherches pas … »

« - Ah bon? Je te signale que tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi et c'est toi qui me dit ça, dit-elle avant de remarquer qu'il réfléchissait, ben qu'est ce que t'as? »

« - Ben je cherche comment t'appeler puisque tu n'es pas vraiment Xalina, avoua t-il »

« - Tu peux continué a m'appeler Xalina, ça change rien du tout, accepta t-elle en soupirant »

« - D'accord! »

« - Mais toi? »

« - Quoi? »

« - Ton prénom pauvre idiot! »

« - Ah je m'appele Attuku*, l'informa t-il »

« - Attuku … »

Ce prénom lui rappelait quelque chose mais elle ne sut pas quoi. Tout ce qu'elle avait en tête était ce qui c'était passé depuis son réveil. Tout était encore vague mais elle savait que tout allait revenir au fil du temps!

« - Juste une question avant qu'on continue, ajouta Attuku en la sortant de ses pensées »

« - Quoi? Demanda t-elle un peu méchamment »

« - Tu es sur que tu vas restée comme ça où que dans quelques jours l'autre Xalina reviendra? »

« - Non, j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle ne ressurgisse pas! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on est trop naïf et qu'on se fait berner par quelqu'un comme moi! »

« - Je vois, dit-il »

« - … »

Ils se mirent en route et Attuku lui montrait le chemin qu'il connaissait pour aller dans le monde démoniaque. Elle était bien décidée a tuer tout ceux qui était au service de Mundus et comptait bien y arriver. Pour y parvenir, elle avait pris ses pistolets mais elle savait qu'il faudrait qu'elle salisse les mains si elle voulait vraiment les tués. Savoir qu'elle allait aspergée de sang pendant ses combat ne l'enchantais guère mais elle accepta quand même cette possibilité. Elle tourna discrètement son regard sur Attuku, qui était à sa gauche, et se demanda où elle avait entendu se prénom. En soupirant, elle se concentra sur ce dernier qui lui parlait de l'itinéraire a utilisé. Il l'informa qu'ils étaient déjà plus très loin d'un endroit qui les mèneraient directement au monde démoniaque.

« - Tu comptes faire quoi quand t'auras fini? Lui demanda t-il soudainement »

« - J'en sais rien! On verra a ce moment là, répondit-elle en souriant »

« - Tiens? Regarde ce qui arrive, ajouta t-il en désignant des démons qui venaient dans leur direction »

« - Ils sont pressés de mourir a ce que je vois, constata t-elle »

Ils échangèrent un regard et se ruèrent tous les deux sur eux.

Et voilà pour ce dernier chapitre mais je vais postée une épilogue!^^

A bientôt!=D

**ATTUKU:** Démon qui, suivant une antique tradition Babylonienne, a le pouvoir de déchaîner les tempêtes et les ouragans à l'expresse demande des magiciens.


	14. Epilogue

Salut à tous! Voilà … c'est le dernier chapitre que je poste pour cette histoire! Je ne pensais pas du tout que j'allais mettre que 14 chapitre (dont 13 et 1 épilogue) puisque d'habitude quand j'écris une histoire c'est plutôt beaucoup plus long que ça!-

Bonne Lecture!^^

Voilà deux semaines que Xalina était partie sans laisser de mot a sa famille. Ils avaient tout essayés pour la retrouvée mais en vain. Ils savaient que même si ils l'a retrouvée elle n'accepterait pas facilement de revenir sans rien dire. Maintenant qu'elle avait décidée de s'abandonnée a son côté démoniaque il était sur qu'elle était dangereuse et que si ils l'approchaient elle les attaqueraient. En repensant a ça, Ana soupira pour la énième fois alors qu'elle était assise en cour. Ses soupirs étaient entendu par le professeur qui l'a regarda méchamment.

« - Vous trouvez que mon cour est ennuyeux Mlle? Lui demanda t-il en restant devant son bureau »

« - … »

« - Je vous parles Mlle! »

« - … »

« - Ah c'est comme ça, dit-il en la fixant alors qu'elle l'ignorait »

« - Ana, ajouta une voix derrière elle »

« - Quoi encore? Demanda t-elle sur les nerfs »

A ce moment là, la sonnerie retentit dans l'enceinte du lycée faisant sursauté tout les élèves et le professeur. Ana se pressa de ranger ses affaires et de sortir de la salle malgré les cris de son professeur qui voulait qu'elle revienne. Chris l'a suivit et l'arrêta sur le toit. Quand il l'a força a se retourner il remarqua que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues même si elle n'avait aucun sentiments dessinés sur son visage. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et essaya de la calmer.

« - Calme toi, ça va aller! »

« - Pourquoi? Pourquoi faut-il que se soit comme ça? Demanda t-elle en tenant furieusement sa veste »

« - Je l'ignore mais ce n'est pas en pleurant que tout va s'arranger, tu le sais très bien Ana! »

« - Oui … »

« - … »

« - Mais elle me manque, avoua t-elle en continuant de pleurer »

« - Je sais, dit-il en la serrant toujours dans ses bras »

Quelques minutes plus tard, il l'a calma et lui fit retrouvé le sourire. Il savait toujours comment s'y prendre même si les crises de pleures d'Ana étaient fréquentes. Elle parti ensuite régler quelque chose pendant que deux personnes rentrèrent sur le toit.

« - Léonard et Alouqua n'ont toujours rien trouvés, informa le premier »

« - Je vois. »

« - Après, elle n'est pas facile a trouver, ajouta t-il »

« - C'est sur! Merci Marthym. »

« - Par contre il paraît que plusieurs démons qui étaient sous le contrôle de Mundus sont mort! Continua le deuxième »

« - Sérieusement Caym, tu peux pas utiliser ton pouvoir pour savoir si on va bientôt la revoir? »

« - Combien de fois va t-il falloir que je te le dises? Les visions que j'ai viennent toutes seule, ce n'est pas moi qui demande a savoir! Expliqua t-il en perdant patience »

« - Pas la peine de t'emporter, rit-il »

« - Peut être mais il faudrait que tu retiennes certaines choses dans ta cervelle de moineaux! »

« - Tu me cherches là, constata t-il »

« - Non vraiment! »

« - Arrêter tout les deux, s'écria Marthym en se mettant entre eux deux »

Ils s'arrêtèrent et Marthym soupira. C'était comme ça depuis deux semaines, depuis qu'elle était parti. Tout ça l'énervé beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurai cru. Et même les petites disputes entre eux deux le fatiguais plus vite que d'habitude alors qu'il en riait avant.

« - Bandes de gamins, vous pouvez pas vous arrêter une minute! »

« - … »

« - On a autre chose a faire que de se disputer, ajouta t-il leur rappelant ce qu'ils devaient faire »

« - C'est vrai, lui dit Caym »

« - … »

« - C'est quoi cette chose a faire, demanda une voix derrière eux »

Ils se retournèrent et virent une fille debout sur le grillage, face a eux. Rien qu'en entendant sa voix ils se figèrent. Ils avaient devant eux celle qu'ils recherchaient depuis deux semaines. Elle avait les cheveux plus court qu'avant et était habillée d'une veste noire avec un haut blanc et un pantalon noir accompagné de chaussures a talons noirs. Au niveau de sa ceinture, a gauche et a droite, se trouvait ses pistolets. Ils retrouvèrent leur esprit quand elle atterrissa sur le sol. Le premier qui coupa le silence qui régnait fut Marthym.

« - Pourquoi es tu partis? Demanda t-il sèchement »

« - Eh ben bravo l'accueil, soupira t-elle »

« - Hein? »

« - Est ce qu'il serai possible que vous soyez plus gentil? Je sais qu'elle n'a pas été tendre avec vous mais il faudrait se calmer un peu. Ajouta t-elle en les regardant chacun »

« - Attends deux minutes là, intervena Chris, tu veux dire que tu n'ai plus comme … ? »

« - Non! Répondit-elle en souriant »

« - Sérieusement, insista Caym »

« - Oui! »

Ils soupirent tous les trois de soulagement. Ils étaient quand même content qu'elle soit revenue comme elle était auparavant. En plus ils n'avaient plus besoin de chercher pendant des jours puisqu'elle était revenue d'elle même. Pourtant une question leur brulait les lèvres.

« - Dis moi Xalina, comment as tu su que tu avais pouvoir? Demanda Marthym avant que Caym ou Chris ne le fasse »

« - En faite c'est grâce à Attuku, les informa t-elle »

**Flash Back: **(Chapitre 8)

Elle lui planta la seringue dans son bras droit et poussa le haut de l'instrument pour que le produit rentre dans son sang. Une fois tout le contenu de la seringue injecté dans le sang, elle retira l'aiguille et ordonna aux démon dans la salle de veiller sur elle tant qu'elle ne serai pas réveillée et il fallait la prévenir immédiatement si un problème se présentait, qu'elle soit réveillée ou pas. Une fois qu'elle eu la confirmation venant des démons, elle quitta la salle en soupirant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme rentra dans la salle et informa les gardes qu'ils devaient partir voir Mundus car ce dernier les demandaient. Ils sortirent aussitôt de la salle et le jeune homme fut seule avec le corps de Xalina endormit. Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main sur son visage. Rien qu'au contact de sa main elle se réveilla. Elle regarda où elle était et tourna vite la tête vers celui qui l'avait réveillé.

« - Qui … Qui es tu? Demanda t-elle »

« - Pour le moment, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir mon prénom, répondit-il en souriant »

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux alors? »

« - Je suis venu te dire quelque chose te concernant! »

« - Désolé pour toi mais je n'écoutes pas mes ennemis et ceux que je connais pas! »

« - Pourtant que tu le veuilles ou pas il faudra que tu saches un moment ou un autre, dit-il durement »

« - … »

« - En faite ça pourrait t'aider a tué Mundus! L'informa t-il alors que ses yeux s'agrandisèrent un peu »

« - Il faut que tu saches que tu as assez de force pour le détruire mais pour ça il faut que tu laisses ton côté démoniaque prendre le contrôle sur toi, continua t-il »

« - … »

« - Je t'explique, tu es née en tant que demi-démon! Si tu as assez de force, tu peux devenir un démon! Il suffit juste que tu acceptes de laisser ton cote démoniaque prendre le dessus! »

« - Si je comprend bien ce que tu veux dire, mon cote démoniaque peut m'aider a tuer Mundus? »

« - Oui! »

« - Désolé mais je refuse, ajouta t-elle les bras croisés »

« - Et pourquoi? »

« - Parce que j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler une fois que j'aurai laissé mon cote démoniaque prendre le dessus, s'exclama t-elle avant d'ajouter dans un murmure inaudible, qui sait, je serais encore plus pire que Mundus! »

« - … »

« - Même si ça peut m'aider je refuse! Ça pourrait nuire a mes amis! »

« - Après c'est toi qui décide Xalina, je te propose juste un moyen de te rendre la tache plus facile. Si tu ne veux pas, c'est ton choix! Lui dit-il en la frappant sur la tête pour qu'elle s'évanouisse »

Une fois qu'il l'a remis en place comme quand il était arrivé, il sortit de la pièce avant que les gardes n'arrivent après qu'ils aient compris que c'était une ruse pour se débarrassé d'eux. Il sortit de la villa mais ne s'en éloigna pas trop car il savait ce qu'il allait se passer. Il n'était pas venu lui dire pour rien, il attendrait autant qu'il le faudrait le temps qu'elle revienne.

**Fin du Flash Back:**

« - Qui étais-ce? Demanda Caym »

« - Va savoir, fit-elle avant d'ajouter, il était assez mystérieux pour que je sache qui c'était réellement.

»

« - Quand as tu réussit a reprendre le dessus? »

« - En faite, j'avais passée un marché avec mon autre moi, enfin '' cote démoniaque '' si tu préfères! »

« - C'était quoi comme marché? »

« - En faite je la laisse prendre le dessus sur moi quand la situation est dangereuse et que je ne peux pas la régler toute seule. En échange elle me laisse reprendre le dessus la plupart du temps, expliqua t-elle en s'asseyant par terre »

« - Donc on va encore la revoir, lâcha Chris avec un air ennuyé »

« - Quoi ça te plait pas, lui demanda t-elle froidement en le foudroyant du regard »

« - Ne me dit pas que tu peux intervenir quand tu veux aussi, répliqua t-il en soutenant son regard sachant très bien qu'il s'agissait du coté démoniaque de Xalina »

« - Parce que ça te dérange? »

« - Tu peux pas … »

« - C'est fini oui, intervena Caym et Marthym »

« - Ouais bon je vais laissée Xalina vous dire la suite! Ajouta t-elle en fermant les yeux »

« - Je pensais pas que ça pouvait être si rapide de changer de comportement, avoua Caym »

« - C'est parce qu'elle est plus forte que moi et qu'elle arrive a prendre le contrôle plus vite. »

« - Et pourquoi as tu fait ça? »

« - Parce que je ne tenais pas a rester emprisonnée au fond de mon corps alors qu'elle allait faire ce qu'elle voulait pour l'éternité! »

« - C'est sur que ce n'est pas super comme futur, souffla Marthym en souriant »

« - Par contre ça pas été facile de la convaincre, elle était vraiment décidée a rester maître de mon corps! Dit-elle en soupirant »

« - Qu'importe, le plus important est que tu sois là, non? Lui fit remarqué Marthym en la tapant sur la tête avant qu'elle n'envoie valsée sa main »

« - Si jamais tu recommences a faire ça, je peux te juré que je vais te tuer. Je te ferais remarquée que je suis toujours autant énervée contre toi! »

« - Ah? Pourquoi? »

« - Et il me demande pourquoi le pire! »

Sans rien dire d'autre, elle lui donna un coup de point qui le fit volé jusqu'à l'autre bout du toit. Caym et Chris remarquèrent qu'elle était énervée, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne dirent rien quand ils virent Marthym volé à l'autre bout. Pourtant elle fit rien ensuite mais elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« - Je retourna à la maison, dites a Ana qu'elle vienne après les cours sans lui dire que je suis revenue, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte »

Et elle partit sans qu'ils ne disent rien. Marthym se releva doucement et rejoigna ses amis pendant qu'ils lui demandèrent se qu'il avait bien pu faire. Sur le coup il ignorait totalement ce qu'il avait fait mais au fur et a mesure qu'il y pensait il s'en souvenu. Il porta sa main a son front en pensant qu'elle était vraiment rancunière. Il oublia vite cette pensée quand Caym lui annonça qu'ils allaient rentrés au '' Devil May Cry ''. Chris repartit en cour pendant qu'ils prirent le chemin du retour.

Xalina était déjà arrivée au '' Devil May Cry '' mais elle s'arrêta deux minutes devant la porte en se demandant si ses parents étaient là où si ils étaient partit sans rien dire tout comme elle avait fait. Sentant qu'elle allait peut être passée un mauvais quart d'heure elle ouvrit doucement la porte. Elle avait l'habitude de ne faire aucun bruit quand elle rentrée ce qui lui donnait la possibilité de faire peur a Dante. Elle se faufila discrètement à l'intérieur et remarqua qu'il y avait personne à l'intérieur ce qui la fit poussée un soupir silencieux. Pourtant elle entendit un bruit dans la cuisine et s'y rendit silencieusement. Elle vit une femme aux cheveux noirs, de la même couleur qu'elle avant qu'ils ne deviennent argentés. Elle aurait voulu s'éloignée pour voir si il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans l'agence mais elle fut stoppée par le canon d'un pistolet pointé sur sa tempe. Elle tourna le visage surprise pour voir son oncle a coté d'elle en souriant. Quelques secondes plus tard, son père avait rejoint Dante pendant qu'il continuait a pointé son pistolet sur elle. Reprenant vite ses esprits, elle s'éloigna du pistolet et alla s'assoir sur le bureau comme a son habitude, prouvant ainsi qu'elle était normale.

« - Tu as réussit a reprendre le dessus? Lui demanda son père »

« - Tu en doutais? »

« - Tu n'as pas changée, assura Dante en rigolant »

« - Et pourquoi j'aurai changée, dit-elle en regardant le sol »

« - Je sais pas! »

La discution ne dura pas plus longtemps. Ils savaient qu'elle n'avait pas très envie de parler de ça même si elle l'avait expliquée a Chris, Caym et Marthym quelques minutes auparavant. Elle appris que ses parents avaient décidés de rester ici, ainsi que Chris. Caym, Marthym, Léonard et Alouqua avaient un appartement pour tous les quatre. Quant à Nero, Vergil l'avait forcée a ce qu'il vienne dans cette ville sachant que Fortuna n'était plus qu'un tas de ruine après les événements. Elle rigola quand elle vit son père s'énervait contre Dante quand il lui avait affirmé qu'il avait été sévère avec Nero. Elle s'arrêta quand elle aperçu sa mère arrivait de la cuisine. Cette dernière la regarda surprise avant de sourire pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle pouvait enfin la prendre dans ses bras après toutes ses années d'absence. Elle s'obligea à la libérée car elle l'étouffait, ce qui fit rire tout le monde, même Vergil. Et au bout de quelques minutes elles n'arrêtaient pas de discutées.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ana arriva au '' Devil May Cry '' accompagnée de Chris. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle devait y aller. Elle n'avait surtout plus envie d'y aller car elle repenserait trop a Xalina et elle en pleurait encore. Sauf que quand elle rentra dans l'agence, la seule chose qu'elle vit en premier était Xalina en train de lire un livre, assise sur le bureau de son oncle. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée leur présence, Chris claqua la porte bruyamment la faisant ainsi sortir de son livre. Elle leva la tête pour remarquée que sa meilleure amie était devant la porte, l'air surprise de la voir ici. En souriant, elle s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras pendant qu'elle repris ses esprits et compris qu'elle était revenue. Cette fois ci elle pleurait de joie en la voyant devant elle. Remarquant qu'elle allait pas se calmer, elle l'emmena ailleurs pour se changer les idées. Pendant ce temps, Dante, Vergil, Chris, Caym et Marthym étaient a la fenêtre les regardant partir.

« - Vous croyez qu'elle ne risque rien, demanda Caym »

« - Si elle a réussit a reprendre le dessus, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait s'inquiéter, répondit Dante »

« - Oui mais qui vous dit que son côté démoniaque n'essayera pas de reprendre le dessus? Ajouta Chris »

« - Eh ben a ce moment la on l'arrêtera avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, assura Vergil, après tout on toute l'éternité devant nous! »

« - C'est pas faux, avoua Marthym en souriant »

« - Bon, on va pas rester à la fenêtre pendant le reste de la journée, intervena Dante »

« - On a autre chose a faire, dirent à l'unisson Caym, Marthym et Chris »

« - Moi je compte m'entrainais donc non je ne vais pas rester à la fenêtre, continua Vergil »

Dante rigola avant de partir de la fenêtre suivit des autres. Maintenant que Xalina était revenue, ils n'avaient plus besoin de s'inquiéter pour savoir si elle allait bien ou pas. Maintenant tout allait être mieux qu'avant.

Et voilà, c'est fini!^^

Je remercie tout ceux qui sont venu pour lire cette fic même si j'ai été en retard bien plus d'une fois.

Je remercie également VegetaYouShoulveComeOver de m'avoir posté une review.^^

Donc ma fic sur Devil May Cry est fini mais je compte bien revenir pour One Piece ou Naruto , ou même les deux.=D

Encore Merci de m'avoir suivit!^^


End file.
